


All of This Was Because of You

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Famous Sebaek, I looked up the suggested tag medical kink and nope that does not apply, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Murderers Sebaek, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Weapons Kink, domestic lovers sebaek is very strong here don't worry about the dark subjects ):, it rlly is mostly tooth rotting fluff and hard smut and giggles, ton of humor to cover up for hard undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: They are the most influential couple in the nation. One day it is his duty to aid Baekhyun in delivering speeches and hosting banquets to support the less fortunate, and then by the next, he is waking up as one half of a devious murder couple.Sehun tries to navigate in a world where the love of his life is someone who kills for a living, along with his former best friend Jongin, and his biggest rival Chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binnybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnybunny/gifts).

> **Horror#: Self Prompt**   
**Title: All of This Was Because of You**   
**Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun**   
**Rating: Explicit**   
**TW: kinks, violence, gore, character death**
> 
> +
> 
> originally, self prompted as: sehun wakes up next to his boyfriend, but its not really his boyfriend.
> 
> thank you 12horror mods, this was very fun even if i came up with it so last minute. i enjoyed every second of writing this and your frequent spooky inspiration posts were wonderful.
> 
> somehow, it turned out this way and i am not disappointed one bit! i am deeply attached to the characters and the storyline very much where it pains me that after two months, it has to come to an end for the sake of posting around halloween time! but that is no problem at all, i hope you enjoy the thrills and conflicts that occur in this story!
> 
> please enjoy but take caution. i promise there are lots of light scenes that balance the heavy mood. i assure you the content will not take a toll on you, but please contact me if there are any concerns? tags will be stated before every new chapter! and thank you readers for taking the time to read this.

Baekhyun is compelling, in the type of way that occupies Sehun with both loving and lewd thoughts. He could be his natural self, snoring gently in his sleep or humming in the shower while Sehun brushes his teeth. Even much like today, he is clad in a sharp, dark blue dress suit that hugs every inch of his body enough to define every aspect that Sehun loves so much. He's breathtaking when he speaks with earnest and wisdom, flashing his signature bright smiles to each person within his audience. All of Baekhyun mesmerizes Sehun.

And like every charity banquet, Baekhyun bows with gratitude and everyone applauds. Sehun has a thing about making sure to clap louder than everyone else. He slaps his palms together aggressively over his head and  _ woooooooohs _ , earning a subtle grin from Baekhyun. His heart never fails to flutter when Baekhyun focuses his attention to Sehun over everyone else.

"You did great! As always." Sehun says, pecking Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun wraps his arms securely around Sehun’s waist, posing towards the flashing lights. Sehun melts into it, loosening his shoulders. It’s tough to not smile so wide with Baekhyun close to him like this, but he still manages to smile without showing his teeth because he’s noticed that his attentive supporters actually love his stoic expression.

Sehun squirms away first, eyes fixated on the buffet table that he’s been wanting to get acquainted to since all the preparations were complete. But even if Sehun and Baekhyun, and their team of management and caterers are finished with establishing the event, Sehun and Baekhyun hardly ever have time to sit and eat dinner together.

Today though, Sehun is making it a mission to have a full plate, and hopefully go for seconds. Baekhyun is the mastermind of this charity proposal, so Sehun expects that nobody is too interested in him anyways.

The moment he turns away from the buffet line, he finds his best friend at the circular table by bar. He sits down and begins offering Jongin some sashimi and shrimp, plate stacked thrice Jongin's size like a miniature three story building.

“No thank, thank you. I just want sweets today.” Jongin averts his eyes to a plate full of truffles and mousse, cookies and cake.

“Mmm, I’ll take one of those as soon as I’m done!” Sehun says happily.

Sehun emits happily humming noise as he scarfs down his food until Jongin lets out a vocal groan, the sound of frustration becoming obvious. He looks up at the direction Jongin is focused on and exhales a similar  _ ughhh _ . 

“Look who the fuck it is.” Jongin says stoically.

“Fucking know right.  _ Dick _ .” 

“I only hear you curse this much whenever Chanyeol Park is in your presence.”

Sehun leans back against his chair and lets out a distraught sigh. “I know right!”

With Sehun and Jongin being the best of friends — right after the dynamic duo of Baekhyun and Sehun — they have grown to have similar interests, and similar dislikes. One of their dislikes being the man from the higher social status who overreaches sympathy and challenges Sehun like it’s his favorite little game. Chanyeol is a sly, cunning, deceitful liar who robs the innocent of their money. And nobody notices, not even Baekhyun sometimes. Baekhyun has once told him it was all in his mind and that maybe he’s just jealous of Chanyeol. It sparked quite the argument where Sehun decided not to come home for a few days, earning worry from Baekhyun and media. Thankfully there are people like Jongin, who has a great mind like Sehun.

“He’s being so fucking gross.” Sehun whines, looking at Chanyeol’s hand shaking another guest’s hand.

“He’s just breathing but it’s disgusting.”

“What’s disgusting?”  _ Oh _ , the voice that can always soothe him.

Sehun looks up to see Baekhyun smiling at the two of them. He comments in response, “Raw fish.”

“Babe, you love sushi, especially the raw fish.”

“Huh, maybe this is expired.” Sehun says with a high voice.

“He’s whining over Chanyeol.”

Pinching Jongin’s thigh from beneath the table, he hisses, “Jongin!”

“I trust you. If you say something’s up, there is. We’ll figure it out eventually. Don’t stress too hard over him. Your wrinkles are showing. Even if I know you’ll still be pretty with them, you want to prevent them anyways. Okay, baby?” Baekhyun rubs his forehead with his fingers and kisses his lips quickly. “Mhh, fishy. I’m not going to kiss you for the rest of the night, babe. I’ve got an event to host.”

Sehun wants to say there is nothing to figure out. Chanyeol manipulates participants of his committee and tries to tear down Sehun and Baekyun's hard sweat and tears. But he refrains because tonight is their night — mostly Baekhyun — and it's something he never wants to ruin.

“You guys are so cute.” Jongin coos with his chin on his two palms.

“Sometimes I think we love each other too much. And this thing we do makes us too good of people. I’m gonna crack one day from pleasing everyone left and right, never getting a break.”

“Hang in there, buddy.” Jongin slides him a dark chocolate truffle with cocoa powder and white drizzles. “He’s happy doing this, isn’t he?”

“Fucking elated. He’s so beautiful and glows golden because he loves what he does so much. He’s so pretty when he’s passionate. He could love anything and I’ll love him even more. Fuuuck, I’m so whipped.” Sehun says with complete admiration, cheeks reddening because the thought of Baekhyun makes his heart soar.

“You are. But at least he loves you back.”

Sehun catches the distaste in Jongin’s voice, so he pushes, “Hmm, is there something you’re not telling me. Look at that gloomy little cloud hovering over your head.”

“What? Where?” Jongin looks to his left and right, then up.

“Jongin, I’m kidding.” Sehun giggles, giving his friend’s shoulder a gentle pat.

“Another time.”

“Promise? You fucking better tell me another time.” Sehun pinches his leg again. 

“Dude, I will!” Jongin slaps Sehun’s hand away before draping his arm over his shoulder and wiping his chocolate mouth against Sehun’s dress shirt.

Sehun eats and eats with Jongin, both of them chattering mindlessly about nothing and everything. It's when Sehun is on his fourth bowl, does he wander to the bar to get a small glass of martini for he and Jongin, telling him he wants to _ balance the acids and breakdown everything he ate — something like that, right? _

A person bumps into Sehun harshly, spilling a drop onto the sleeve of Sehun's white dress shirt. They mumble apologies and Sehun gives him a small smile. He's not all that upset. He is hardly bothered whenever circumstances like these occur, so he grins and continues his pursuit to the bar.

"Hey, hey!" Sehun turns around, seeing Baekhyun linking their arms together. "You want me to talk some sense into him? What the fuck, babe. It's going to stain."

"No, it's fine. It's okay. We're only here for like an hour anyways, right?"

"Yeah, give me like thirty minutes to wrap everything up." Baekhyun pats his shoulder before wandering off.

The bartender takes his order quickly. Sehun looks to their table to see it cleaned up, with Jongin leaning by the wall with his coat draped over his shoulders and his face lighting up from the phone screen. He makes his way to Jongin as soon as he gets their drinks and they excuse themselves out to the garden to have a toast.

"You're a mess." Jongin says quietly.

"No, it was some man who bumped into me!"

“Not like your clothes! But you! All over.”

“ _ All over! _ ” Sehun mocks with his tongue sticking out. 

They follow the sound of water streaming. It takes them in between a path of tall shrubs and pretty industrial bulbs that light the way. Sehun spots a fountain and skips towards it and leans his butt against the edge. His stomach is so tight, and his body aches because of that, so he'll need support from this friendly fountain shooting water out of several different fish mouths.

Sehun reaches for his phone to text Baekhyun his location and pockets it because Jongin is beginning to speak.

"So like, as far as your love for kids go when you're managing all these campaigns, do you see yourself like… actually having kids with Baek?"

It's not a hard question. He replies in a quick breath, "Of course."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Oh, eighteen months."

Jongin punches him in the shoulder, "Stop being so whipped. It's weird. I'm not good at math, Sehun."

"A year and six months. Nine more days until seven months, actually."

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Sure do. That's because I'm so in love." Sehun singsongs, intentionally wanting to rile Jongin up — give him the goosebumps and make him cringe. "I'm in love in every type of way. I think if he asked me to run away with him and have it be just us two against the world in a foregin country, I'd do it."

Jongin's face scrunches. "No, no. You sound like a couple from a forty year old's teen summer romance novel. On the road for hours, doing illegal things like stealing for gas money and food, losing your virginities."

"In another world, I'm sure there's a teenage Sehun and Baekhyun sharing a basket of salty french fries and a strawberry smoothie with two swirly straws."

"Ew, descriptive."

"I kinda could believe in things like this."

"Soulmates?" Jongin comprehends.

Sehun smiles to himself. "Sure." 

If that's what Jongin believes he and Baekhyun are, he's more than happy to agree with it.

"Would you—"

Sehun's phone buzzes in his pants pocket, distracting him from their conversation. He fondles for it, leaning a bit too harshly against the edge to take it out from his pocket. And just like that before he knows it, his back meets a hard surface and a surge of coldness embraces his entire body. He gasps but only intakes a mouth full of water and emits bubbles. There's secure grips around his arm that seem to bring him back to the surface.

A soft shoulder with the fair texture of suit material support him as he catches his breath. From the side of his eye, he knows that it's Jongin securing him around his body. Behind him, over Jongin's shoulder, is that same man from earlier. Sehun squints, wanting to remember him in case they ever see each other again at one of these events. He always makes sure to greet himself to a familiar face. Lighter skin than him, shorter than him, hooded eyes with a gentle smile. His slick hair and glare makes him look like a tycoon, on top of the game in his nothing but raven black suit.

"You dumbass." Jongin laughs, his fist hitting Sehun's back, allowing Sehun to sputter out water and take deep breaths.

Sehun pulls himself away after composing himself, and shivers without the feeling of another body's heat.

"Did I fall in there?"

"What do you think?" When Jongin doesn't see a good expression on Sehun's face, he stops laughing. "You raised your elbow with force or something, and just went backwards."

Sehun looks to the direction of the luxurious mansion hosting the event and no longer sees the stranger. "You pulled me up yourself?"

"Me and some guy I never seen before. Gotta admit, he did more than me."

Sehun looks at his phone with the screen black as night, and sighs. "I think it's a goner." 

He hears Jongin telling him to put it in rice, but it becomes drown out when he hears the sound of Baekhyun calling his name.

"Sehun! Ugh, where are you? Jongin?" Baehyun's voice gets louder. He hears him huffing in frustration. "Answer your phone, Sehun. Where the hell is this pond anyways?"

"We're here, Baekhyun!" Jongin pipes up.

When Baekhyun comes to vision, Sehun mumbles, "Baek, I told you to follow the sounds of the fountain."

"I didn't have time to play hide and seek— wait, why are you wet?" Baekhyun inches towards him and hesitates on whether he should hold him or not.

"I fell in there."

Baekhyun does hold him. Tight and secure around the waist as he says, "Baby, you're gonna catch a cold. We can't have you getting ammonia before our next big, big meeting in a couple of days."

"Yeah, I'm kinda freezing out here. You came at the right time. Let's go." 

Sehun drops his chin onto Baekhyun's head. He squeezes him tight before letting go, even if he doesn't want to, though he does because he doesn't want Baekhyun to feel damp and cold as he does.

Baekhyun shouts, "Ready, Jongin?" 

Jongin starts skipping alongside them, but keeping a sure distance.

With Jongin out of earshot, he mumbles to Baekhyun, "You gonna give me a nice warm bath?"

"Scrub your hair real nice and everything. Let you sit with a rubber ducky and a bunch of bubbles."

"Oh, shut up, Baek!" Jongin exasperates. 

"I know! I'm just playing around. We're not that suffocating." Baekhyun laughs in Jongin’s direction then turns to Sehun. "I'm not joking, we'll take a nice bubble bath tonight."

Baekhyun takes off his coat and places it on Sehun’s shoulders.

The drive is calm, Baekhyun next to him talking about the new people he’s met today and the sound of breeze coming from Jongin’s lowered window. When they come into contact with Jongin’s driveway, they bid their farewells and promise to have breakfast together soon. Once Jongin’s gone, they pull up the partition and Baekhyun begins to place gentle kisses along Sehun’s jaw. Sweet words escape his lips in between every kiss and Sehun sighs in utter happiness.

Lights come on, signaling they’ve met their destination. Their house is only a block — or actually one large loop and thirty feet above — Jongin’s anyways. Baekhyun hauls him out the car with gentle fingers around his waist. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Baekhyun says with a tired sigh.

“You’ve has a long day, it’s fine.”

“More of a better reason for me to bathe with you. Come on.”

Sehun nods and makes his way up the stairs first. When he’s in their room, he immediately undresses and walks over to the washer to allow his clothes to wash already because his suit doesn’t need dry cleaning anyways. Baekhyun taught him that once, that some suits aren’t worth dry cleaning so he just washes this on delicate.

He goes back to the bedroom where he hears water running from their bathroom. He prepares he and Baekhyun's pajamas onto the bed.

Inside their bathroom, the lights are on it’s dimmest setting. Candles create a safe heaven around the tub that is half way full with large bubbles and silver water. It’s fizzing and smells like champagne and roses. Baekhyun is already naked, so Sehun can’t resist to pinch his hips to alert his presence.

“I used this bath bomb that Jongin got us a while back for one of our anniversaries!” Baekhyun cheers happily. He fingers the water and presses it against Sehun’s collar bone. “Good temperature?”

“Perfect.”

Baekhyun turns off the water and asks, “Do you want to be in the back or front. Maybe we could sit across each other.”

“You said you were going to scrub my hair.” Sehun gives him a convincing pout.

“I’m in the back today it appears.” Sehun also hears him mumble, “As always.”

“It’s because you take care of me well.”

“Yeah, my big baby!” Baekhyun gets inside, foot by foot, then pulls Sehun into the water, making him crash and fall into it — butt first.

“Not again, Baek!” Sehun cries out. 

Baekhyun sits behind him and kisses the back of his neck, trailing down his spine. He allows Sehun to lean back, to which Sehun accepts the invitation and flutters his eyes shut blissfully. He stays true to his words, lathering Sehun with wash on a bathing sponge. 

Sehun just might fall asleep. 

If Baekhyun can suspect he will, he drains out the water and tells Sehun to rinse off with the shower head. Sehun obeys and grabs a towel for both of them when they’re sud-free. 

Sehun dresses himself in his favorite two piece pajamas, meanwhile Baekhyun prefers to wear a tank top and shorts. He admires the way Baekhyun plops into bed. He follows in pursuit, getting in like a normal person and tucking his body beneath the sheets. Baekhyun claps once and the lights vanish.

“Baby, today was a really good day.” Baekhyun mumbles into Sehun’s hair and pecks his forehead. “I love doing all of this with you. Of all the support I receive, yours is my favorite.”

Sehun curls into Baekhyun some more, eyes closing and mind easing at the thought of how he wants to live with Baekhyun together forever, being the most invincible couple in the entire universe. 

  
  


Sehun turns over in Baekhyun’s arms, wanting to slot their legs together. He leans closely, drapes his leg over Baekhyun’s hips, and intensely admires his lover. Baekhyun’s lips are pursed with eyebrows knitted in what looks like frustration. Usually Baekhyun sleeps with ease, face gentle without a trace of stress. He strokes his thumb from Baekhyun’s forehead and glides it down his left eyebrow. He rubs along the lid of his eye and sighs because he doesn’t like the sight of Baekhyun unhappy in any way.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun grumbles, pulling the blanket above his chin. 

Baekhyun’s lips are still within access, leaving Sehun with no choice but to kiss him awake. 

“Ugh, Sehun, that’s so gross.” 

It’s  _ so _ like Baekhyun to say such a thing, but it doesn’t stop Sehun from placing open mouth kisses all over his face. When he thinks Baekhyun is stirring away from his sleepy state, he pulls away and plants his cheek on his palm to adore him some more.

Baekhyun flutters his eyes open gently, adjusting to the light and Sehun catches a different sight that he can’t entirely comprehend. He stands in between shock and awe at what he beholds.

“Hey, Baek.” Sehun squints with his mind in a frenzy from trying to form the right words. “Have your eyes always been that color?”

“Yeah? What do you mean? You wake up with me everyday, baby. Thanks for barely noticing.” Baekhyun whines and rolls himself onto Sehun’s body. 

While that is true, their bare thighs touch and Sehun nearly flinches because, they don’t usually sleep naked. His grip is tight around Sehun’s arm and his breath fans against Sehun’s neck. When he raises his head to look at Sehun — an expression pertaining confusion — Sehun takes in the tiny glint of a dark red mixed with light brown. His eyes always had a shade of red in them?

Last night Baekhyun hosted a charity event, celebrating for the abundance of supporters willing to contribute donations to children’s recreation hobbies in foster care. Right now Baekhyun grinds against him, mumbling sultry in his ear, “I know who we’re out to get today.”

“What?” Sehun mumbles, bringing his hands to Baekhyun’s hips to cease his movements.

“4088 Vince Terrace in the Hollywood Hills location, on the fine line of barely reaching high class. Three children and two ex-wives, but all of them are from the same mother. Contractor of six years with a recent promotion.” Baekhyun says confidently and thoughtfully, as he would if he were presenting a speech.

Sehun is perplexed and appalled, sure of what to say because what does this information mean. He’s accustomed to Baekhyun giving him locations of agency buildings willing to provide them support for their propositions. He understands details that Baekhyun enlightens him with when he expresses who he wants to be in favor for.

This time, who are they  _ out to get today _ ?

“It’s gonna be mad dramatic today. There’s a lot of obstacles.” Baekhyun hums against his neck, then continued, “Want to give each other a bit of energy and cheering on?”

“Uh, yeah? Sure.” Sehun replies, preparing to get ready so he could make them some breakfast with some feel good music in the background.

Sehun doesn’t get the opportunity to slither away from beneath Baekhyun because there’s a strong grip on his shoulders and his thighs are being locked in place from Baekhyun’s knees. Baekhyun plants kisses along the crook of Sehun’s neck, nibbling against his collarbone and soothing it with kitten licks. 

“Baek, whatcha doin?” Sehun says with a nervous laugh. He doesn’t resist because it’s just what he likes, but… it addles him on why they’d do such a thing right now.

“Morning sex, duh? Why?” Baekhyun returns the laugh, but it’s so bubbly compared to Sehun’s concerned one. But then it all transitions to concern real fast. He pouts and caresses Sehun’s cheek when he says, “Sorry. Do you not want to?”

“Since when did we—”

Baekhyun groans before muttering, “You could just say no.” He rolls off Sehun with a sigh and shoves a pillow at him.

Sehun admires the way his nude hips sway across their massive bedroom while he loses himself into their walk in closet.

“Wait! Come on, Baek!” Sehun shouts, looking at the tent visible from the thin sheets then back up with, “I just thought you wanted breakfast.”

Baekhyun arrives shortly with robe on and house slippers. His towel drapes over his shoulder and he has a full blown black attire on a silver hanger that he sets by the bathroom door. The room gets dark with every passing Baekhyun takes in front of the window. He plops at the edge of the bed and comments, “I do. I did want to suck your dick. But you didn’t seem in the mood so it’s fine. We should get ready.”

Sehun sighs when Baekhyun struts towards their bathroom. What, no shower invite?

When Baekhyun comes out the shower with nothing but a towel around his head, Sehun broods at how he could of had Baekhyun in the morning. As far as he knows, they’ve never done that in years. They hardly have sex at all unless it’s a very, very big celebration or their anniversary. Most times, they just kiss and cuddle. Sehun is struck that he lost the opportunity and he doesn’t know how he let it slip through his fingers.

“Your turn, baby.” Sehun looks up to see Baekhyun standing with a frown. “Are you okay? Why do you seem so off?”

“Nothing. Why do you seem off?” Sehun retorts, sitting up. When he notices his dick open with the wind, he cups at it and stares back at Baekhyun. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You did have a bit to drink last night. A lot actually, oh babe. Do you want to sit out today? I think I can do it alone.” Baekhyun offers while he starts to dress.

“Ah, you worked hard on your own last time. I can’t back out on you again.”

Baekhyun stands in front of Baekhyun with just his pants on. His arms and chest are still a bit damp but it doesn’t stop him from bringing his arms over Sehun’s shoulders. He kisses his lips and lingers for a few seconds, then says, “It does bring us closer. I don’t know why I even offered that. I’m so happy we’re in this together.”

“Yup.” Sehun mutters breathlessly. He’s always been so whipped for Baekhyun and his words and his touches.

“Get ready. We need to execute this as soon as possible, then clear any traces and fast. Because we’ve got a cute evening planned, baby.” 

“Oh, why? Is today something important?”

“We’re only celebrating our one hundred fiftieth successful operation as the world’s most notorious couple.”

“It’s our one hundred fiftieth campaign? You remember things so well, Baek. You’ve got to teach me how to keep track of things.”

“I am the mastermind of everything we do after all.” Baekhyun winks. “I accept payments in the form of blowjobs and eating your ass.”

Sehun giggles, then instantly gasps, “Are you calling me your sidekick?”

“More like a guinea pig, baby.” 

Baekhyun collides his lips with his in a feverish kiss before he slaps his ass and retreats to the corner of the room.

Sehun notices how good he looks in all black. His legs look as if they were painted in black and he has a leather belt with a metal clasp that brings attention to his pelvis. Baekhyun slips on a tight, tight black turtleneck and tucks it into the waistband of his pants.

“Put this on for me, Sehun.” Baekhyun hands him a ribboned choker necklace and turns around. “If you do good today, you can choke me with it.”

Sehun sputters at his words while he fastens the clasp to the chain. He bites his lips when Baekhyun backs against him, his clothed ass rubbing against Sehun’s shaft. He feeling as if he’s doing it purposeful and frowns.

“I’m gonna get ready now!” Sehun says hysterically, embarrassed of his scarlet cheeks and how easily it is for Baekhyun to break him apart.

In the midst of Sehun’s shower, he ponders over Baekhyun’s attitude this morning. He’s oddly bold and quick witted today, which, Baekhyun is usually very firm and dauntless, but this is about sex and he didn’t know Baekhyun was so blunt. Maybe it is because it’s their fiftieth  _ whatever _ . He’ll have to talk to him about it soon — not that it’s a problem, but because Sehun is so fascinated with this new, sexually audacious Baekhyun.

He badly wants to reach down and fulfill himself with a fist around his dick, but with Baekhyun waiting, he can’t be selfish. He opts in scrubbing his hair and using a loofah on his body with a body wash that he doesn’t remember having.

Baekhyun is nowhere to be found when he returns to their bedroom. He goes to his side of the closet where he pulls out an all white suit with a black tie and brown leather shoes. There’s a nice watch that wasn’t put away, sitting on top of their glass watch display counter. He slips that onto his wrist and makes a run to meet Baekhyun wherever he might be.

“Baekhyun?” Sehun falls as he walks towards the kitchen.

“Sehun, why are you wearing…  _ that _ ?”

When Sehun looks to his side, he sees Baekhyun lingering by one of their marble statues at the front entrance. He looks down and frowns, not sure on why Baekhyun would ask.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Your ass certainly looks great, but things get messy. Your suit might stain, and last time it was tough on my baby blue suit. I’m a little concerned about this.” Baekhyun thumbs at the lapel and stokes his hand down Sehun’s chest. “You sure?”

“What’s wrong with a little bit of cake on this?” Sehun teases in response.

Baekhyun pinches his cheek before lacing their fingers together as he leads him into the kitchen. 

“Eat up, quick. Chanyeol will be around the corner very soon!”

Sehun clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s hand. He says, “Why’s Chanyeol coming?”

“He’s our driver, babe? Really, you’ve lost your mind a bit.” Baekhyun giggles. “Fucked it out of you yesterday, didn’t I?”

_ No we didn’t _ , Sehun wants to say.  _ Chanyeol isn’t our driver, _ he wants to say. “Sure.” Sehun says.

“I don’t like when my Sehunnie is like this. Maybe you’re catching something soon. I’ll have to be sure to take good care of you today.” 

Baekhyun microwaves leftovers from last night, Chinese takeout and oven baked lasagna. Sehun doesn’t remember eating that last night at all. Hours later after midnight, he woke up hungry and had steak with mashed potatoes and a glass or two of aged white wine. Just as he doesn’t remember being fucked by Baekhyun, because they make love on special occasions. He really must be catching something, so he indulges in orange juice along with his breakfast.

Sehun obverses the way Baekhyun shuffles through an unfamiliar duffel bag. He doesn’t use duffle bags, mostly backpacks meanwhile Sehun likes shoulder bags.

“What’s in there, baby?” Sehun asks with a mouth full of orange chicken.

“First aid kit. Clean up supplies. Today’s weapon for today’s target. And some lollipops for you.”

Sehun brings a halt to his eating, shoulders tensing and palms clammy, making it difficult to hold his chopsticks. He gives himself a few seconds to compose himself, to process everything that he’s been questioning all morning and what he thinks this means.

“Baekhyun… what do we do for a living?” Sehun asks, eyes boring straight into Baekhyun’s.

With a grin full of pride, he says, “We kill.”

Sehun stands up cautiously and inches towards Baekhyun who occupies himself with arranging his bag. He swoops his hand into the bag and his fingers instantly meet a slim and solid black gun. He runs to the corner of the kitchen and holds the gun directing it at Baekhyun. 

The truth is weighing heavily in his hands and the man in front of him is not Baekhyun Byun, Sehun’s lover for six years. He’s not Baekhyun who wakes him up with armpit tickles. He’s not Baekhyun who has a gentle twinkle in his eyes, but rather a daring look drowning in them. He's not Baekhyun who plans the days they get to sleep together. He’s not the man who stands as a powerful social figure, fighting for attention towards poverty and directing charity cases daily.

Baekhyun in front of him  _ fights… _ what? 

Sehun is  _ his _ Baekhyun’s sidekick to do paperwork or give a supportive pep talk, he helps their assistances schedule meetings and banquets. But for  _ this _ Baekhyun, he’s a sidekick for  _ murder _ .

Never did Sehun think he’d be pointing a gun at Baekhyun. Because, what did Baekhyun do to Baekhyun?

“Sehun!” Baekhyun shouts frustratedly. He strides towards Sehun with determination, getting a grip around Sehun’s arm and twisting it behind his back. He knees Sehun in the gut and pulls him up, pressing him against the wall and pressing the tip of the gun against his cheek. His hand wraps around his neck and he smiles sweetly — a cunning, sexy sweet that makes Sehun’s mind dizzy. His breath fans against Sehun’s lips as he says, “Love you baby, but it’s not the time for foreplay.” 

“W-what?” Whatever Sehun feels or thinks remains dead on the inside because he doesn’t know how to reciprocate this situation.

“Tonight. I told you already, sweetheart.” Baekhyun giggles, bringing the gun down his chest, pressing it against his crotch. “If we make today extra successful — no slip ups, no wounds to ourselves, if it’s silent and painless on them — I’ll celebrate with you.”

“Oh, okay.” Sehun says quietly, his stomach churning from the blow and the words, both fed by Baekhyun.

This is Sehun’s life now. At least, until he figures out where  _ his _ Baekhyun is. Or better yet, where  _ he _ is.

The doorbell rings and that’s the queue to introduce himself to this other Chanyeol. Before either of them get the door, Baekhyun kisses him harshly and now does he realize how his lips and way of kissing don’t feel the same.

“Chanyeol! Sehun is feelin’ a bit weird today. Go easy on the drive. Don’t want him to puke or anything.” Sehun hears Baekhyun say by the door.

Sehun makes his turns around the layout  _ their _ home and spots the same Chanyeol he knows. But clearly, this isn’t the Chanyeol he is used to. He’s rather rugged compared to the clean, overachiever he is familiar with. He dresses less sharp and has a bit of a hunch.

“Did he injure himself in the past events?” 

“Oh, not that I know of. He might of had too much to drink last night but he didn’t wake up with a hangover.” Baekhyun turns around with a pout directed at Sehun. “You didn’t get hurt a few days ago did you, babe?”

“I’m fine. Maybe it was last night. Probably a bug. It won’t last long.” Sehun insists, giving him a thumbs up.

“You’re different, but I really like it. Kind of skittish, and afraid of me. As they should be. Where’s my sassy, tempered baby boy? Either way, don’t change just because of what I say. It’s just that you’re super hot today.” 

Sehun chuckles, rubbing the nape of his neck when he says, “I thought the same about you, too.” He admits how attractive Baekhyun was this morning. He’ll be honest there’s a tightness in his jeans from when Baekhyun plunged him against the wall.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Sehun says over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Whatever despise he had for Chanyeol in the past has to fade in order for himself to discover this current life of his.

“Alright, there are critical matters on the line, let’s make a run for it. Jongin’s waiting.” Chanyeol is out before they know it.

And Sehun stands perplexed as ever, once again. This time, what is this Jongin like?

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s hand in his and that’s something that doesn’t feel like it’s changing. His hand is still warm and comfortable in Baekhyun’s hand. He guides them to the front door without letting go. He uses the keypad to lock the door without letting go. It’s everything Baekhyun does at… home. In this alternate universe, he doesn’t think he’s  _ in _ love with this Baekhyun, but he loves him nonetheless. He can’t believe he pointed a gun at him.

“Baek.” Sehun mumbles as Baekhyun walks in front of him, dragging him along towards Chanyeol’s car. Baekhyun hums in agreement and Sehun just lets it out, “I love you.”

“Was waiting for it. Started to think you really were trying to change.” Baekhyun comments.

Sehun then remembers that Baekhyun said it earlier and he didn’t feel a single thing besides the way his fingers tightened around his neck.

“Say it. Say it to me, again.” 

Baekhyun stops walking and turns around to face Sehun. He cups his cheeks into his palms. “I love you so much. I never forget. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?”

“I tell you every time before we step out of the car.  _ Ugh _ , my Sehun. No more drinking for a bit. I miss you.” 

Much like how Sehun tells Baekhyun he loves him every morning, this Baekhyun tells Sehun he loves him before every…  _ killing _ .

Sehun only wanted to hear it, to sense if he could feel anything. And of course he does. It’s coming from Baekhyun, despite this whole other universe. He loves the man in front of him without a doubt, even if this one is a bit different.

“Sehun! Baek! Let’s fucking go.” Chanyeol calls from the car. 

They hurry in and Chanyeol is aggressive and quick to drive off the driveway, the gate closing behind. He hears Baekhyun scolding him, telling him how sensitive Sehun’s stomach is and that makes him feel reassured with comfort that even if Baekhyun is some brutal — whatever he is — he cares too much about Sehun.

“Hey! How are you guys?” Sehun almost forgets Jongin is in the car.

“Hi.” Sehun greets softly.

“You okay, Sehun?”

“Ah. Could be better.”

“Oh, boy. Well Baekhyun has a foolproof plan today. You two will do just fine and we’ll have our lovely double date!” 

Sehun whips his head quick towards Jongin’s direction. “You two are dating?”

“Happily engaged, you fool.” Chanyeol grumbles.

“Oh it’s just that…”

Baekhyun places a hand on his lap with concern. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing.”

Sehun takes a deep breath and tilts his head up with his eyes shut. He needs a moment to himself. Maybe after this first operation, he’ll tell him he doesn’t belong here. 

While this is not Sehun’s Baekhyun, he is not Baekhyun’s Sehun. It’s not fair for either of them. 

He no longer feels sympathy for only himself because maybe there’s a destructive, relentless Sehun out there next to his innocent, one-step-at-a-time-world-saving Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to corner Baekhyun — whoever this Baekhyun is — and threaten him,  _ where’s my fiancé, my partner in saving the world? You’re just a criminal _ . 

This Baekhyun is sweet to him, nurturing and friendly like a friend, lover, and family. Seems to love him a lot. It doesn’t seem comparable, they are practically parallel. He still can’t find it in him to hurt  _ him _ , even if  _ he _ hurts people. 

What if he was saying that to be dramatic? What do they do for a living…  _ Kill _ ? Baekhyun doesn’t joke around like that. And there was a gun involved. It can’t be a sick joke. He’ll only truly know when Chanyeol pulls up to the scene.

“Baek, what if I don’t know what to do?” Sehun says, trying to put up an act as the oblivious boy that Baekhyun has been taking him for so far.

“Babe. Just follow my lead. As always, you figure things out eventually. I trust you.” Baekhyun rubs his thigh gently and raises his hand to give it a peck. “If anything, Jongin give him the rundown, please. You should know that I don’t like speaking about our plans because it might jinx things. That’s something I hope you’ll remember throughout this strange sickness of yours.”

Jongin clears his throat before announcing, “So for today’s mission, the main objective is to contrive the situation into thinking it was a purposeful suicide. He’s apparently sick and is expecting his second love interest. We will be overdosing him with his wife’s anxiety medication today.”

“That sounds so—” Sehun coughs, making himself stop from saying something that’ll make him seem suspicious. Instead he scoffs conceitedly when he says, “ _ Easy _ .”

“Yeah, babe. Our half a hundred mission is painless. It’s too easy. Which is why I’m sure there will be no slip ups. Which means a good date and a good night for the two of us, like promised.”

Sehun laughs nervously but tries not to make it so obvious.  _ Hey _ , at least he’s not doing anything gore-y for the first time in this alternate world. He still doesn’t know what he and Baekhyun do — do they not do stuff like he’s seen in the movies and killer documentaries. They don’t slaughter anybody and carry them in large duffel bags? This new life to Sehun is… okay. He’s not saying he accepts it, but it’s  _ fine?  _

Because he’s with Baekhyun somehow. The more Baekhyun expresses his love, the more Sehun is convinced it is the same man. 

Sehun remembers Baekhyun's comment from this morning. “Didn’t you say there are lots of obstacles today?”

“I only said that so we’d fuck.” Baekhyun leans close to him and bites his shoulder.

“Geez, Baek.” Chanyeol groans from the driver's seat.

Jongin pipes up, “Oh well, as a matter of fact, it could be a bit heinous today, regarding how the woman he's sleeping with is supposed to arrive shortly. This is the only time we can do it, so that’s the challenge for today. To get out safely and flawlessly without her interfering.”

Sehun nods and places his fingers under his chin as if to seem thoughtful. He comments, “Huh, okay. And why are we killing him? And why today of all days?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t tell you about this mission or else I’d be very upset that you’ve forgotten everything, Sehun.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes but nonetheless strokes his hand gently. He goes on, “If you didn’t hear Jongin, he’s a cheater. His wife works two jobs and his kids are all into these extracurricular hobbies. He fakes his illnesses to lay in he and his wife’s bed with another woman. This woman also has children of her own. We have decided not to kill her, though.”

“But why can’t they deal with it themselves?”

“Baby, baby. It is our sole purpose to obliterate anybody who neglects their family or damages their relationship. It’s what we do best. Besides, we only seek after the fortunate and those whose wives and kids don’t love as much anyways. We’re doing them a favor.”

“A sick favor.” Sehun mutters under breath.

“They get their money without lifting a finger.” Baekhyun sighs. “Just think of it. We end the lives of the snobby and unfaithful. It’s not that much damage. You’ve never felt remorse before. My baby is terribly sick, should we go in for a check up?”

“I’m fine. It’s our fiftieth. That far, huh? Feels like the first time. I'm really nervous.” Sehun lies, but it really is his first time, and he is really nervous.

Baekhyun gives him a look that makes him feel so cherished and loved, like how his Baekhyun would when it’s his presentation to enlighten their audience with. He knows how much Baekhyun loves him, and with this single look, he feels like he could kill for him.

Sehun doesn’t notice the drive until they stop. He didn’t notice they were in an isolated neighborhood on the elevated hill, different than where Sehun and Baekhyun reside. It must of been a thirty minute drive he was very well unaware of.

“Chan parked across the street. I’m our distractor personnelle. You and Baekhyun sneak in from the most accessible entrance — which is the gate to the left, leading you to the backyard. If you must hear the rundown.” Jongin mocks with a giggle.

Sehun frowns but nonetheless comments, “Got it.”

Baekhyun exits the car first and Sehun follows like a dear who just learned to use its legs. He’s pressed up against the car with Baekhyun's lips on his. The shawls of his suit is probably wrinkled by now because he’s fisting it so rough as he pulls Sehun close, taking Sehun’s breath away with the movement of his tongue. Sehun feels teeth nimble at his bottom lip before they separate. 

“Love you, baby. Now we have a mission to successfully complete.” Baekhyun pecks him one more time before crossing the street.

Sehun follows Jongin dumbly and Jongin has to mutter, “Move. Go, what do you think you’re doing?”

Sehun nods and prances to Baekhyun where he slaps his forehead before signaling that he’s walking through the gate. He hears Jongin announcing his presence to whoever’s at the door — probably the man they’re about to kill.

The house is beautiful and has a magnificent view of all of Los Angeles. He doesn’t understand why the wife works two jobs and he’s a contractor but they aren’t happy for some reason. They must have a beautiful family in this beautiful home. Baekhyun pulls his arm then he remembers that this man not a good person to his family. Sehun is convinced it’s the right thing to do.

“Here.” Baekhyun says, slowly opening the sliding door.

Baekhyun enters successfully but Sehun doesn’t manage to get through the door. He makes a squeal and cries, “Babe, I’m stuck!”

“Sehun…” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Just open the door wider.”

Sehun looks at the door and slides it. His mouth parts in an innocent  _ O-shape _ as he does say, “ _ Ohhh _ .”

“I adore you babe, but if you fuck this up, you’re fucking dead.” Baekhyun says flatly and the glint of red in his eyes is more prominent that it actually terrifies Sehun.

By now Sehun has noticed their dynamics. In a strange coping mechanism type of way for himself to calm down, he teases Baekhyun with a smirk, “What are you going to do? Choke me?”

“Only if we do well today.”

Sehun grinds his teeth and tries not to laugh.

Baekhyun hushes Sehun with a finger over his lips and pulls him close behind him. Over his shoulder does he see Jongin by the door giving this man the flirty eyes. Jongin nods and gives them a quick look before averting his attention back to the man. Baekhyun tiptoes, but is quick about it as he gets closer to the man and wraps his arm around his neck. He hauls the man with his head in the crease of Baekhyun’s arm and pulls him close to his chest. Sehun hears him struggling for air, he sees the way the man pats and tries to pry Baekhyun’s choke hold over him. 

Jongin enters the house, slamming the door shut and yelling at Sehun to help Baekhyun pick him up. Sehun stands stunned as if he’s been tased, stuck in place. Jongin clicks his tongue against his teeth and that’s when he looks back to Baekhyun to see the man bringing his own arms around Baekhyun’s neck. Something inside him snaps and he strides towards Baekhyun, pulling the man off him and lunging a fist towards his face. His fist doesn’t feel any pressure because Jongin has a grip around his wrist.

“It’s supposed to be spotless. You can’t fucking hit him, Sehun!” Jongin says with aggression.

Baekhyun groans, catching his breath. “Don’t yell at him.” 

Sehun looks at the man who’s close to escaping the back door that they came from, but Sehun manages to chase after him and get the same grip around him that Baekhyun had.

“Don’t kill him entirely, Sehun. We’re supposed to poison him.” Jongin comments, getting closer to them.

“Ah, there might be another way. Keep it up, babe.” Baekhyun pats Sehun’s cheek and it urges Sehun to make his the grip tighter.

“If they do autopsy, they will understand that he was suffocated.” Jongin announces, pulling Baekhyun from his bag.

“Just change the plans! We have to get him into the pool. Not too tight to bruise him or damage any tissue, Sehun. Can’t have anything evident.”

Jongin nods at that. Baekhyun looks to him for what Sehun assumes is approval. Since he’s the clueless one here, he nods and proceeds his action. He feels the man’s struggling and it’s almost making him want to pass out, so the sooner they decide what happens, the quicker he can let go. But he thinks he’s killed him already because he’s not fighting any longer. And at this moment, he chose to live the life in his alternate universe. He can’t believe he just killed someone in front of Baekhyun and he looks so turned on. It’s kind of hot.

“You guys are pathetic and disgusting.” Jongin groans and lunges the man over his shoulder, walking outside the backdoor.

“Throw him in.” Baekhyun demands.

Sehun stands behind Baekhyun, not bothering to look at the scene in front of him because he’s done enough. He badly needs to wash his hands but he refuses to dip them into the pool of the man he just killed.

“Easier than the first plan. Owe it to my baby. You’re not usually the brains between us.” Baekhyun giggles and pats Sehun’s back

Jongin scoffs, “It’s because he did that  _ so _ impulsively because he was sure that guy was gonna get you. What a fool of you, Sehun. That man’s puny. I don’t know how he had three wives and is two timing.”

Sehun watches Baekhyun and Jongin survey the premises. It’s still a lovely view. Maybe when the other woman comes, she’ll think he unfortunately slipped. This pool is twelve feet deep.

“Everything is good. Let’s freshen up for our double date!” Baekhyun cheers, reaching for Sehun’s hand to hold. 

Baekhyun’s other hand hangs in the air and Sehun slaps it, assuming he’s asking for a high five. Baekhyun lets out a gentle laugh and nods. He high fives Jongin after and the three of them walk away from the house as if nothing happened.

Chanyeol is leaning against the black car, and Sehun admits he’s kind of handsome. Maybe because in this world, he’s decently nice. But, never would he have thought that there is a world where Chanyeol and Jongin exist as a couple.

The night is discussed between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. There’s this place that Baekhyun set a reservation for a few weeks ago, and perfectly and unplanned, it lands on the day Sehun and Baekhyun hit their fiftieth mission.

Baekhyun tells him they succeeded all of these on their own, some dealing with the help of Jongin. He still does wonder, if Chanyeol is their safe escape route, what does Jongin seem to do? He said he was in charge of distractions, but he did seem to be the sensible one between he and Baekhyun. Sehun wonders what the other Sehun is like. Does he fight for Baekhyun, is he more assertive and smarter, or is he just as afraid and trusts Baekhyun with all his heart? 

“I’ll see you guys in a little. We'll pick you up this time!” Baekhyun waves as he strides up the stairs to their large entrance door. 

Sehun’s never noticed how pretty their shade of baby blue it is. It seems so welcoming. Nobody would ever suspect that two serial killers live just behind it.

“You were so fucking hot, babe.” Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s mouth the moment he enters the house, hands roaming all over his body.

Sehun is shoved up the stairs, stumbling backwards but manages to make it up safely with Baekhyun’s arms around his waist. Baekhyun undoes Sehun’s belt and during so, he feels his back hit the door before it opens and he’s collapsing onto the ground.

The sound of Baekhyun’s laugh is so angelic to him, even after the most cunning deed. Baekhyun’s body smushes Sehun into the ground, giving him the opportunity to absorb the entire sight of Baekhyun having a fit of laughter on top of him. He gets pulled up and Baekhyun immediately begins to undress him, stripping his pants away from his legs and ripping the buttons off his shirt. He’s rolling the jacket and shirt off his shoulders quickly and discards them into a different hamper other than the one he threw his clothes into this morning.

“Don’t shower yet.” Baekhyun says when Sehun is about to awkwardly excuse himself.

Sehun stands in the center of the room obedient and nervously as he watches Baekhyun rummage through the ottoman at the end of their bed. He hears Baekhyun mumbles  _ aha! _ before he tip toes over to Sehun with something behind his back.

“What’s up, Baek?”

“Wear a plug for me at dinner?” Baekhyun asks, as if it’s the most casual question on earth like  _ when‘s your birthday? _

“I—uh, um…” Sehun looks at the thing in Baekhyun’s hand that seems to have a base and becomes narrow at the other end. He takes it into his fingers and scrutinizes it. “Yeah, sure.”

“I just want to come home and have you right away later.” Baekhyun ruffles his hair. “You want me to put it in you?”

“Ah, I’ll do it in the shower, thanks, baby.”

“No problem! Show me after?”

“Of course.”

He doesn’t know how to put a plug on. He’s never fucking inserted one into his ass. But he’ll do it if Baekhyun asks. 

When the temperature is fair, he slips inside the shower and rinses himself free from the memory of the man on him. He scrubs off the remains of the man’s touch against his arm, badly wanting to remove every trace. He sighs in disbelief, still in utter shock that he took a man’s breath away. Someone that was not Baekhyun, and he did this quite… literally.

Sehun stumbles over something when he’s putting the soap away. He looks down and sees the plug rolling around his feet. He takes it into his hand and pinches it, feeling the way it’s so firm but not entirely solid. He’s had fingers inside him before, and Baekhyun’s dick, so it must not be all that bad. 

Thankfully, he and Baekhyun live in a lovely house with many features that are so unnecessary and hardly ever used. This time, the marble bench in their shower has a purpose. He wonders for a second if this Baekhyun is kinky enough to let Sehun ride him on it. It almost feels like he’s cheating — but this, this is his Baekhyun, isn’t it? Somehow, it’s still Baekhyun. Sehun convinces himself that much.

Sehun lathers his fingers and the plug with a bottle of lube on the shower shelf, as he already expected they would have. He chooses to stand, resting his palm against the shower wall as he inserts a single digit in. He hums in bliss, enjoying the feeling because it’s been so long since that he’s gotten to do anything anal. Sehun is anxious, already bucking a second finger inside himself. He thrusts quick and hasty, unable to keep a gentle slow pace to just open himself up because he’s always liked things fast and rough. With Baekhyun, though he had gentle fingers, they were fast and abused his prostate in the right ways. He struggles to find his own, but remembers that he’s only here to stretch himself. He whimpers at the thought of how his Baekhyun would mumble sweet incentives in his ear if he waited to come. He’d tell him how good he looks bent over Baekhyun’s lap as he fills him up with his fingers, drilling into him precisely. 

“Baby?” Sehun hears over the water falling.

“Y-yeah?” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. 

And that’s all he hears. 

Until the shower door slides open and Baekhyun stands with his arms crossed over his shoulders.

“Did I tell you to enjoy yourself?”

“No, Baekhyun.” 

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting myself open for you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not for me. For the plug. You’re not allowed to get off until later. Got it?”

Sehun nods his head, turning off the water and lathering his fingers with more lube. He picks up the plug and gestures it to Baekhyun as if he’s about to get on with it.

“No, you’re not open enough. Don’t put it on yet.” Baekhyun says with firmness. “If I find a drop of come in here, you’re done. You won’t come later, Sehun, I swear.”

“Yes.” Sehun says gently, but his mind is winding with  _ holyfuckohshitwhatthefuckholyfuck _ .

Baekhyun uses his finger in a way to tell him to come closer. Sehun follows towards the edge of the shower where Baekhyun brings Sehun to lean down. He cups his cheeks and mumbles, “Take your time. Don’t rush it for me. And don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Yes, of course, Baek.”

Baekhyun is terrifying but he’s fucking hot like this. He keeps forcing his head to remember that he shouldn’t love this Baekhyun more than his own. This is all a dream and he’s fantasizing over a whole new Baekhyun — maybe the kind that he’s always wanted but never asked for — but his lust and love remains the same for Baekhyun back home.

When Baekhyun’s body is out of sight, he massages his rim with the tips of his fingers before shoving three fingers in. He makes them shallow and spreads them just so he could get out. Baekhyun told him to take his time, but he really wants to know how it feels to be stuffed with a toy. So he makes it quick to insert it. The feeling isn’t all that foreign but it’s not as soft as an actual dick is, nor is it all that warm. He clenches around it and gasps, loving the way his rim stretches around the entire object. 

Sehun escapes the shower and doesn't bother to grab a towel because he walks to the body mirror to inspect his body. He turns over his shoulder and sees the plug looking nonexistent. It turns him on knowing that there’s something inside of him but only he and Baekhyun will be aware of it.

In their bedroom, there’s an outfit hanging by the bathroom door. He dresses himself and takes note that it’s similar to Baekhyun’s outfit. They’re in matching black and red suits with black loafers. He has always preferred a classic black tie rather than bowties, so he’s happy to be in this.

“Babe? Oh, baby!” 

Sehun opens the balcony door that meets the center entrance of their home. He spots Baekhyun leaning against the staircase.

“Yeah?”

“Ah, I knew you were out!” Baekhyun shouts from beneath.

“That, I am!”

“Great. Put your ring on.”

“What?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and begins jogging up the stairs. It takes a minute or two before Baekhyun barges into their bedroom, eyes darting below to Sehun’s dick before looking directly at his eyes.

“A ring?” Sehun says slowly.

“Yeah. It’s in the jewelry case. Inside the ring section, babe. Don’t forget to put it on.” Baekhyun raises his hand, wiggling his fingers and flashing a sparkle. It’s a fat rock with a halo on his ring finger. 

Sehun is stunned at the sight. He wonders if he's understanding this correctly. It's much larger and more luxurious compared to the engagement ring Sehun usually wears. He is aware now that he doesn't have it on. He doesn't even remember taking it off for he and Baekhyun's bath yesterday as they usually do.

“W-why didn’t we wear it yesterday?” 

“We both agreed that we wouldn’t during missions.”

“Oh, right.” Sehun titters apprehensively.

“It’s our marriage ring, Sehun.” Baekhyun says flat out.

“Married?” Sehun gasps and his heart stops right there. “We’re married?”

“Yes! Really, Sehun, are you okay? It concerns me that you suddenly have memory — loss  _ or—or _ something!” Baekhyun avoids Sehun's eyes, turning the other direction. Sehun thinks he hears a sniffle coming from him. Baekhyun's actions are confirmed when there's a croak as he weeps, “H-how could you not remember?”

It hurts Sehun to think that he is the reason for Baekhyun's tears. He places a delicate hand on Baekyun's shoulder. He caresses his back and decides to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Gently, he assures him, “Baekhyun, I don’t know. I woke up today not knowing half the things we do. I’m sorry. I promise you have to give me a few days. Just because I’ve forgotten, doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Because… I do.”

Baekhyun turns around and reciprocates the embrace. He hugs back even tighter when he tells him, “Okay, okay. I have to try my best here to be supportive and not get frustrated. I’ll help you remember.”

“I’m happy to be your husband.” Sehun pulls away awkwardly now because he remembers that Baekyun is hugging a naked Sehun. 

“That’s my baby.” Baekhyun mutters. He clears his throat shortly and looks at Sehun, not bothering to cover up his fits of giggles.

Sehun smiles in adoration and makes sure to remind him one more time, “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m just a little hurt. Of course, I understand now. But, still scared for you.”

“I promise this is just some… weird phase. It won’t last long. I think it’s just shock.  _ Fifty _ , you know?”

“Okay, please be okay, dear.”

Sehun nods, then before he knows it, Baekhyun is sliding a hand around his waist and pinching one of his ass cheeks. He yelps from surprise then calms his nerves when he remembers its just Baekhyun. Though he gets tense all over again with embarrassment when Baekhyun thumbs at the base of the plug, pushing it in deep with a harsh prod.

" _ Ooookay _ , Baekhyun." Sehun says, swatting Baekhyun's hand away. "Show me the ring."

"I'd love to. Can I put it on you?"

Sehun laughs, thinking about his comment about the plug earlier this afternoon. "This time, yes."

Baekhyun grabs a towel from the supply closet and wraps it around Sehun's shoulder before walking them into their wardrobe closet. He fiddles with the clasp of the glass lid and raises it to reach for the ring on the right side. It's so mesmerising, just like the one Baekhyun has on now, and Sehun bets that in this universe, Baekhyun proposed and chose these matching ones.

Sehun extends his hand out and Baekhyun bows before reaching for it and slipping it onto his ring. Sehun never got to experience this in his universe because he had proposed for their engagement because he grew tired of waiting for Baekhyun to do something. It feels magical to see Baekhyun putting this onto his finger. He thinks he could cry, but he'll tell Baekhyun that its just the water droplets falling from his hair.

"Now get dressed!" Baekhyun slaps his ass and pushes him out of the closet with two hands on his shoulder blades. He gives his chest a quick peck and comments, "Be down in ten. We have to pick up those boys."

Sehun gets ready as quick as possible, not bothering to do his hair. He meets Baekhyun in one of the living rooms where Baekhyun is laying on his belly, submerged his favorite couch, scoping the smart television.

“Okay, ready.”

“Yeah, Chanyeol says Jongin is whining about how his hair isn’t functioning so we’ll give them a few more minutes before we barge in.” Baekhyun mutters into his arm. 

Sehun takes the opportunity to sit down and observe the home. It’s everything like his original house, the only thing different is that there are more portraits of them two. There’s even photos of Chanyeol and Jongin with them two as if they’re some unbreakable duo plus duo. They make a great team, the four of them based on earlier today and these really fun photos. There’s a lot of memories in these pictures of them posing sillily in places all over the world. Sehun remind himself to ask how did they all become friends.

Baekhyun arises from his spot and tells Sehun he’ll warm up the car and to meet him in five minutes. It gives Sehun more time to become familiar with more personal parts of their home, such as the drawers. He looks into he and Baekhyun’s clutter drawer just to see what this Sehun and Baekhyun have in there. It’s all the same with loose change and sticky notes and condoms. 

Over at their first story office, is a massive bulletin board attached to a white erase board. Instead of it having dates of meetings with representatives or days for visiting orphanage shelters, it has house locations and different numbers, four digit codes next to it. 

The closet inside the office that should be storing some of their awards and fan gifts is a dark black room with equipment that Sehun doesn’t want to be acquainted with. He just notices knives and tasers and guns. There’s a metal detector in there that sparks interest, and the human anatomy sculpture that would be seen in a science lab that gives him the creeps.

Sehun faintly hears the sound of their garage opening so he makes it quick to close that door and shut the two doors of the office. He skips out the house and locks it as if he’s used to everything behind the closed door.

"Do you like what I picked out for you? You look as hot and as handsome as ever." Baekhyun says with a suggestive tone.

"Makes my thighs look great."

"Yeah, you could suffocate me between them tonight."

Sehun laughs then freezes up because it dawns on him. "We're really into asphyxiation, aren't we."

"It should be terrifying." Baekhyun starts to laugh out loud, choking up a bit — which makes Sehun laugh.

They both stop and stare at each other for a second in silence. Then laugh together again.

"As long as we call it a choking kink, it seems normal." Sehun offers.

Baekhyun turns up the music shortly and the drive is only occupied with it. 

It's not too long either, because much like Sehun's normal life, Jongin's house is in the same area. Jongin's home is a bit smaller and more modern than Sehun's and Baekhyun's place. Where Sehun and Baekhyun have egg shell furniture, hanging chandeliers, and fine granite tops, Jongin has only white couches, abstract light bulbs, and a marble kitchen backsplash. Nonetheless, they come from a mighty fine and high end neighborhood — a gated community in need of a passcode at the bottom of the hill to do even something little like driving up the streets.

Chanyeol stands by a fountain while Jongin is locking up. They both hop in the backseat and Baekhyun announces that the drive is an hour or so, therefore they might just get a hotel there if they drink or tire out too soon. 

Sehun wondered why they came with duffle bags.

He turns to Baekhyun and mumbles, "But I didn't pack anything."

"You’re funny, Sehun." Baekhyun scratches behind Sehun's ear. "I've got you covered, my prince."

"Oh, when?" 

"We always have safe bags in case we've gotta run away. But that's not it. I prepared your stuff when you were showering."

"Ugh, see, he's such a good boyfriend." Jongin mutters.

Sehun takes his chance to say, "I am actually his husband."

"Friend, boyfriend, husband — same shit." Chanyeol scoffs.

"So, your ex-boyfriends are your husbands?" Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol chokes over his words before shouting, "No, shut up, Baekhyun!"

Jongin rolls down the window and nudges Sehun's seat. Sehun whines and tells him to sit back down but Jongin only shakes his seat even more. 

"Remember when we dated?"

It's Sehun's turn to lose his words in his throat. He snaps his head in the direction to Baekhyun to see him having nothing but a tiny grin on his expression. He looks to Jongin from the fisheye mirror above the rear view mirror to see Jongin grinning shamelessly. Before it was he and Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin dated for a couple of months. Sehun admitted there was never a spark in their relationship — but the sex factor, that was only thing working so well. They broke up and remained friends who messed around, then Jongin introduced him to Baekhyun half a year later when they had a volunteering event.

The Baekhyun next to him doesn't look surprised, so Sehun eases into this, and responds with a simple, "Yup."

"We should do it again sometime."

Sehun bites his lip. "Do what?"

"Baek, tell him." Jongin says coming in between the console. 

Sehun hears both Chanyeol and Baekhyun telling him to get back into his seat. Is he that much of a baby like Sehun is? He hopes he won't overthrow his throne.

Once he's sitting in place with his back pressed against the leather, his arms crossed and lips pouty, Baekhyun begins, "I suppose this is something you've forgotten, too."

Chanyeol chimes in, "Yeah, what's been up with that?" 

"Don't interrupt me please and thank you!" Baekhyun tightens his grip on the steering wheel, "Baby, this was a year into us accepting our stronger intimacy in our relationship. I can't believe there was a time we were so vanilla.”

“Me, neither.” Sehun chuckles nervously. He’s curious. He’s also surprised at how this couple was once so soft, and now he’s got a plug inside him to have a fancy dinner.

“I noticed Jongin giving you the eyes when he was already at our place after one of our toughest assassinations. You were so distressed and dripping in sweat but looked so fucking hot. He saw it too. I got a little jealous, especially when you gave him this ridiculous smirk right back at him.” Sehun watches the way his fingers tightened even more as he makes a sharp turn. “I told you guys to stop with the sexual tension and just fuck.”

“In front of him.” Jongin whispers.

“Fuckin’ kinky.” Chanyeol groans.

“I was a little mad that you guys agreed so fast. But it was so sexy seeing you guys together like that. I found out you were together before because Jongin knew how much you could take, he fucked you so well, I still remember it so vividly. Still up to this day, I don’t know how he bottomed out and made you cry so good.”

Baekhyun back at home doesn’t know he and Jongin had a thing. Sehun never bothered to tell him, thinking it was never important since they had a hard time processing romantic feelings for each other. Because of the lack, it didn’t seem worth telling Baekhyun.

“What about Chanyeol?” Sehun says curiously. 

“I don’t care much too much about who he sticks it in. As long as I am the only one who fucks him.”

“Oh,  _ um _ , that’s interesting.”

Baekhyun cheers and Sehun wonders why until he sees that they’re turning into a very bustling street with tons of lights turning on at this very moment. It’s a little passed six now and the sky is a light blue with mixes of orange. The lights create an even more beautiful spark with it.

Baekhyun and Jongin claim their reservation while Sehun and Chanyeol linger around the large portraits with a group of people who seemed to not have a reservation. Jongin is gesturing them over and they get a table for four immediately.

“Babe, don’t forget, eat light.” Baekhyun winks and Sehun hears a gross sound coming from Jongin. Baekhyun retorts, “Don’t act like you’re not doing anything in this pretty part of town later on, either!”

“ _ Ah— _ so we are for sure staying here.” Jongin says happily.

“I don’t think I could stand dinner and another hour long drive with Sehun sitting next to me with a plug, after that conversation? Definitely not.”

Chanyeol makes a barfing sound this time. “Gosh, Baekhyun!”

“He’s always been so shameless.” Sehun says, covering his mouth immediately. He was thinking about his Baekhyun, who was always affectionate in public. This Baekhyun is so audaciously filthy. He really likes both. So he removes the hand over his mouth and grins at all of them.

Jongin and Chanyeol cover themselves with their menus so Sehun does the same, giggling inside of it while he reads the options. He settles for shrimp and lobster fettuccine, while Baekhyun gets some type of flaming oyster platter. Jongin requests to the waiter that they have a bottle of champaign here and Sehun’s eyes light up, excited for a little to drink.

“So, how did Chanyeol and Jongin date?”

“For starters, you and Chanyeol hated each other. Chanyeol thought you were after him, so he confronted you, telling you to stop cheating on me. It’s unfortunate that he was with Jongin for two years before realizing you guys did fuck a lot. But they had an open relationship before Chanyeol engaged his ass.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, so what? How though?”

“That’s literally it. I seduced Jongin after I was sure nothing was going on between you three. Then we actually became friends because we totally misinterpreted each other.” Chanyeol giggles then takes a swig of their sparkling pink champagne.

Hearing the many stories of this life makes him wish he could see it like a movie, and not actually live it. When he figures things out and gets back home to Baekhyun, he can’t wait to tell him everything. He wonders if the other Sehun told him already though.

“So, want to do it again?”

Jongin has bad timing because their food arrives and everyone forgets to answer him. Sehun won't admit that a part of him wants it to happen just so he can see Baekhyun jerking off in the corner of the room with intent eyes on him.

They eat together, and every now and then Sehun feels Baekhyun's hand on his thigh or Jongin caressing his ankle from beneath the table. Baekhyun would feed him a prawn from his platter even if Sehun has already peeled seafood in his pasta. It really gets Sehun thinking that Baekhyun loves him so much, especially when he looks to Jongin and Chanyeol, seeing how they don't express half the public affection he and Baekhyun do. But every couple's dynamics are different, maybe Sehun suffocated Jongin and that's why they didn't work. Whereas Baekhyun and Sehun  _ love it _ .

Jongin offers Sehun a slice of his barbequed steak. When Sehun nods, he leans forward and shoves the fork in his mouth, earning soft giggles from Baekhyun.

This moment reminds Sehun of what really does happen with Jongin. In this life, they don't seem as close, so he makes it a personal goal to change that if he's going to be here for a while. He wants to treat Baekhyun and Jongin with love and affection that he thinks  _ their _ Sehun would give him. And sure, Chanyeol, too. He wonders if he's cracked Chanyeol and if they are entirely okay.

Chanyeol tells them to they should pretend it’s one of their birthdays but Jongin in this world is still morally correct. He refuses to lie to the waiter even if Chanyeol coaxes him with a reward that Sehun doesn’t want to know about. 

Meanwhile they banter over it and enjoy a cookie cake they ordered to share, Baekhyun steps away from table to request two bedrooms at a nearby hotel. 

It gives Sehun a moment to really take it all in. He’s stuck with these three until something gives. He’ll do it, but he doesn’t want to feel like he’s cheating. He’s not. Is he? If there’s another Sehun back at home, Baekhyun would know immediately because that Sehun would be all over Baekhyun with his dirty words and filthy hands. Sehun, he shouldn’t feel guilty. One way or another, Sehun and Baekhyun need each other.

For all he knows, Baekhyun is packing the leftovers very quickly because he wants Sehun all to himself as soon as possible. Sehun provides the tip, though Baekhyun tells him it's already added into the gratitude of the check. Sehun still places a twenty on the table anyways. He has to remind himself to check his bank account to see if it’s parallel to the one back home. They did pay for Jongin and Chanyeol, and Baekhyun decided this place of all places to pay for everyone, so maybe they still are high,  _ high _ class, excluding on what the suits and home says.

Baekhyun practically rips Sehun’s arm off when he’s pulling him out of the car after he tells Chanyeol to drop them off at valet. He rushes to check in while the other two deal with the parking and luggage. Sehun would be afraid if he didn’t know they were going to be fucking. He never knew how rough Baekhyun would be with his manhandling but it stirs Sehun in all the right ways.

Sehun stands patiently alongside Baekhyun who requests the rooms to be on the same floor if possible. He insists that there should be a full king size in both, rather than two twins. He shakes Sehun’s arm when they grant his wishes and hands him two brochures with two key cards each. 

“Okay, Hunnie. You go up first. I’ll give them the cards.” Baekhyun leans closer and settles his lips beneath Sehun’s earlobe, “Be ready for me.”

“H-how?” Sehun didn’t mean to stutter.

“Pants off, plug on. You decide if your nipples could take the coolness of the air conditioner.” Baekhyun winks before pointing him to the direction of the elevators.

Sehun starts to walk and when he takes a quick wink over his shoulder, he spots Baekhyun grinning at him with admiration before waving and turning the opposite direction. 

He it not entirely prepared for anything that Baekhyun might do tonight, but he’s ready for it. He doubts that Baekhyun will pull that gun back out, but it oddly makes him shiver with goosebumps in a way that makes him think he can come from it.  _ It’s weird. _ This pairing in this world is very weird. He’s willing, though—maybe.

As Baekhyun claimed, the room is freezing with its air conditioner temperature served from the housekeeping. He doesn't bother to adjust it because he knows how hot it’ll get later on. His Baekhyun always got too, too hot after sex that he never wanted blankets. If it was a back to back session, he’d take a cold bath with Sehun in between his legs.

Sehun stands for a good minute. 

“Where do I start?”

He doesn’t have anything up here so he doesn’t know how to freshen up. Leave that to Baekhyun to think he could get ready when he doesn’t even have any of his bags up here. He doesn’t even know what Baekhyun packed for him!

The door clicks and Sehun jumps on instinct. He spots Baekhyun with two duffle bags, so he grabs them from his hands. He’s thankful that it is not the black bag from earlier because that’s the one with their… equipment.

“Baby, I gave you more than enough time.”

“Well I got lost.”

It’s not a lie because when Sehun went up the elevator, he clicked floor twenty eight rather than floor twenty four. He doesn’t know how his thumb slipped, but it did. It caused him to have to go up even higher as well because there was somebody accompanying him in the elevator on the thirtieth floor. He had always been one to be bad with reading which numbers are where beyond the couple of halls, so he had to study hard to find the thirty eighth room. And now he’s here, still dressed with Baekhyun giving him a  _ look _ .

Baekhyun giggles and enters the room entirely. He says, “I was worried about that.”

“That’s me, yep.” Sehun comments with some nerves.

“Babe, you don’t have to be so nervous. Why? Why so? Forget everything for a moment like you had all day. Just think about us.  _ Me _ .”

“I’m thinking about your necklace. How you said I can pull on it when you fuck me.” Sehun averts his eyes from Baekhyun’s neck and trails it down his chest until he gets to his zipper. He can see the tent through the black slacks and it makes Sehun’s own cock twitch in fervor. “And I’m thinking about how you touched yourself when… you watched me and my best friend.”  _ But I wasn’t even there to experience it. _

“Hmm, I said to think about me. Just me.” Baekhyun takes off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. “You really liked that day?”

Sehun pauses for a moment. "I think so. But, you really weren't all that mad after finding out that me and Jongin were together?" Sehun is rather very curious about that part. He wouldn’t want to touch on this topic anymore if he learns that Baekhyun is uncomfortable.

"Oh, it hurt a little. But you had good intentions. You never thought it was necessary because it didn't mean anything." Baekhyun hums and starts undoing his buttons. "I do admit that I get insecure during sex because of him."

"You don't have to worry about that." Sehun assures him in a serious tone, chest aching because of Baekhyun's confession that tears him with guilt.

"I don't usually, but sometimes I can't help it."

"Maybe he can give you pointers." Sehun smirks, wanting to light up the mood. "When we do it again, sometime."

Baekhyun’s soft grin evaporates and suddenly he has an intimidating expression upon his face when he pride, "So you agree with him? You two wanna fuck again?"

"I didn't say that." Sehun says, hanging on the edge of fear that he said the wrong thing.

"But you do? Don't you? I give you everything you want, baby. If you say so, I'll give it to you. You know I would."

"Just you, I want you only."

Baekhyun’s upper half is entirely nude and exposed now when he gently sings, "Okay, Sehunnie. But there's nothing wrong with wanting other things and getting to have it. Just as you can have me, baby."

"Yeah, thank you, Baekhyun." Sehun squints his eyes shut because that was the dumbest and un-sexiest comment he’s ever made in his life. 

It’s like Baekhyun either doesn’t care or doesn’t notice because he starts fingering at Sehun’s shirt buttons, letting his fingers fumble with them slowly. When he reaches the top, he pulls at his tie roughly then pecks his neck. He sets his hands on Sehun’s shoulders and glides off both the layers and sets them onto the table.

Sehun stands still as if he were to move, the world would shatter. He lets Baekhyun do whatever he wants — shoving him onto the center of the bed and pinning him down with his knees bracketing his sides. Sehun releases a tiny whimper when Baekhyun rocks his hips experimentally. He starts undoing the belt, making the room sound with little clanks before he chucks it behind him. Sehun attempts to keep composed when Baekhyun palms at his cock and leans down to suck a nipple between his lips. His dual ministrations drive Sehun crazy, badly wanting more. He doesn’t remember spending too long on foreplay with Baekhyun before, just kissing a lot then getting straight down to it. He swears if Baekhyun continues to blow on his nipples and does as little as to rub his dick this way, he’ll come. 

“Baek, please.” Sehun rasps out and lets his fingers skim Baekhyun’s bare sides. 

Baekhyun makes a  _ tsk tsk _ noise before announcing, “See, this is why we prep you and make sure you stay prepped. You’re so desperate for my cock, baby. Act as if you haven’t been fucked in ages.”

_ Because I haven’t. _ “Yeah, desperate for all of you. Please, do something, Baek.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t want to hurt my baby. You look like you’re gonna pass out.” Baekhyun kisses Sehun’s cheek and does raspberries against his neck. He laughs into it for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at Sehun with the most endeared expression. He whispers, “You know I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Sehun says with just as much love and compassion.

Baekhyun crawls off of him and disregards his pants, then Sehun’s. He trails his hands down to Sehun’s waist and turns him to his side. He spreads his cheeks apart, but then stops with a sigh.

“Why— what’s wrong?” Sehun says alarmed.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I wanna fuck you side ways, but you can’t choke me, can you? I mean… it’ll just be a weird position.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We can still go sideways and you put your arm around me but  _ ehh.  _ How about missionary?”

“Yeah, okay. I’m fine with anything.”

Baekhyun laughs and kisses him. “I know. If I wanted to press you up against the window, you’d do it.”

Sehun doesn’t see himself complaining if it means that he’ll please Baekhyun.

Baekhyun retrieves a bottle of lube and coats himself while situating in between Sehun’s legs meanwhile Sehun watches him with fierce eyes, never realizing how hot Baekhyun could be. Before today, he saw him as handsome and cute and loving. He had a good dick and amazing hips. But this Baekhyun will know how to utilize them to the fullest potential. He’s about to find out the many ways Baekhyun could wreck him.

Sehun’s rim is willing and waiting to take him but he teases, gliding the tip of his cock against the rim and not pushing in just yet. His other hand occupies Sehun’s thigh, gripping it enough to leave crescent shapes. When Baekhyun slides in, Sehun scrunches his eyes shut, not expecting the burn from the intrusion. He’s never used a plug before but he figured it would help, as Baekhyun said. It’s not helping, but somehow Sehun likes the tightness and the sting. Every inch Baekhyun gives, Sehun happily accepts and feels accomplished for taking it without prep.

Baekhyun rocks his hips gentle with no rush. His palm lays flat on Sehun’s stomach as he caresses the plain. He gives Sehun a look filled with patience that makes Sehun want to cave in right there and then.

“Babe, you can move.” Sehun comments and leans up to give him a quick promising kiss.

“Yeah?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“You really want to prove to me that you can take my cock so well, baby. It’s so soon, but if you insist.”

Sehun insisted and Baekhyun takes responsibility. He doesn’t hesitate to snap his hips in shallow thrusts. They’re fast and short, but so hard, already hitting his bundle of nerves. Sehun has a hard time catching his breath, needing to pat Baekhyun to stop but he doesn’t. He takes it anyways, because he asked. And because his cock twitches with every thrust, rock solid and dripping in precome. There’s a bubbly feeling at the bottom of his stomach when he sees the pretty face Baekhyun makes for him with his eyebrows knitted and lips swollen from all the biting.

Baekhyun’s force and drive is more than what Sehun can handle, rough and fast. Sehun can’t tell whether he wants to scream or let everything die in his throat. He wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s hips and puts his arms over his face, covering his mouth with his forearm. 

“Baby, baby. Don’t hide.” 

Baekhyun pulls his arms away from his face and bottoms out before thrusting in a way that makes Sehun fall apart. There’s so much love and care when he adjusts Sehun’s hips and gives him a pillow for his head. He brings his lips to Sehun’s neck where he playfully licks at it, nibbling every so often wherever it makes Sehun shiver. His hips never met its end, catering to Sehun in every way. 

“Baek, Baekhyun.” Sehun cries, fingers fisting the sheets so hard, they’re going numb. He ruts his hips forward, wanting to meet with the snap of Baekhyun’s hips.

“Baby, you sound so good.  _ Louder _ . I doubt anyone’s in the room right now. It’s dinner. Don’t hold back, baby.” Baekhyun coaxes as he maintains his rigorous speed. His breath is a little out from working too hard and Sehun finds it so sexy that it’s all broken from exhaustion.

Baekhyun always praises and pleases Sehun, and he is more than thankful and happy for it. He wants to give  _ moremoremore _ to Baekhyun, so he insists on being louder, not wanting to suppress it any longer. His lips part wider and he traces his fingers up Baekhyun’s arms to dig his fingernails into Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. He shamelessly cries with every thrust, chanting Baekhyun’s name the way he deserves to hear it. His rim aches around Baekhyun’s cock but it feels so good that he doesn’t ever plan on asking him to stop. He’s so used to it now. The push and pull from Baekhyun, his bones being ground to dust, the inside of his throat being thoroughly chaffed.

“Baby, baby. Now, do it.” Baekhyun pants out.

Sehun is lost for a mere second before he opens his eyes to search for certainty in Baekhyun’s face. All he sees is a blissed out Baekhyun on top of him and that’s enough for him to hook the back of Baekhyun’s choker and  _ pull _ . Baekhyun makes a shocked noise, mixed with a whimper, before nodding and fucking into Sehun harder. It urges Sehun to pull  _ harder _ , bringing his finger with the leather rope further away from Baekhyun’s neck. Sehun whines and screws his eyes shut again when Baekhyun snaps his hips in the most aggressive way beyond this entire night, deep and hard that Sehun can’t tell whether he wants it again or that it hurts. Sehun feels fingers raking down his chest, so harsh it feels like it’s bleeding open, and along with that, he senses he’s warm and full with more than just lube and precome in the midst of it all. He focuses all of his attention back to Baekhyun to see his face scrunched with worry and a hint of lust _ , but fuck,  _ mostly worry. Sehun panics for a moment and let’s go, rubbing his neck gently with concern.

“Baek, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sehun cries out, pushing Baekhyun away.

Sehun’s heart is racing a thousand miles per second at the thought of knocking the air out of him without knowing it. He’s pained to think he hurt Baekhyun. He lays there stunned at his recent action, and cringes at the feeling of come dripping from his rim. Worst of all, he’s instantly no longer hard.

Baekhyun curls into Sehun, causing him to flinch. He holds Baekhyun’s face in his hands and sighs. When he thumbs at his cheek gently, he thinks he sees a faint purple line around his neck.

“You have no idea how hot that was, Sehun!” Baekhyun chirps suddenly, which alarms Sehun all over again.

“ _ What _ ?”

“I came so hard during that. God, my face like scrunched so hard and everything just curled. It felt so fucking good.”

Sehun frowns. “You’re not hurt?”

“I was hurt when you deflated so easily.” Baekhyun looks down to his dick then back at him, tightening his grip around him. “Why?”

“I thought I hurt you!”

“I shot so hard in you I swear it could come out your mouth.”

“Baekhyun!”

“It’s the truth. It was  _ good _ .”

“Okay, well. It’s gonna leave a mark.” Sehun kisses along Baekhyun’s neck with sympathy.

“You don’t plan to finish?”

Baekhyun laughs, he laughs so hard the bed shakes and he keeps hitting his fist against Sehun’s chest, which is even more strange to Sehun. When he notices that Sehun isn’t laughing with him, he tries to stop. 

“I was really scared, Baekhyun.” Sehun says seriously and turns away from him to cuddle the pillow instead, but Baekhyun’s arm remains around his waist.

“I’m sorry for alarming you, baby. I promise it was nothing. It wasn’t too bad. It hurt but  _ so _ good. I got the wind knocked out of me. You took my breath away, baby.”

Sehun laughs then, but it doesn’t heal his heart from going overboard and hurting him just because he was in his own moment. He could never possibly dominate Baekhyun, ever, because he wouldn’t know when it’s too much. 

Baekhyun hooks his chin over Sehun’s shoulder and that’s when there’s a gasp. He pushes Sehun onto his back and examines the mark with concern and frustration.

“But, geez  _ fuck _ , babe. Your chest.”

“Ugh, yeah it’s okay. We’re even then.”

“My sweetheart.”

Baekhyun’s tongue laps at the tiny drops of blood that escapes the fingernail scratches. Sehun hisses when Baekhyun comes into contact with a larger stripe. He drops his head, not wanting to see Baekhyun do this because this is so unlike them. Never would he think that he’d ever see Baekhyun indulging on the taste of his blood. 

It’s even more strange, and somehow a turn on, when Baekhyun collides their lips together. Baekhyun’s tongue forces with Sehun’s as if he wants to exchange the taste of metal from his to Sehun’s.

Sehun pulls away first by pinching Baekhyun’s jaw roughly to give them a break. He’s so good at holding his breath, Sehun doesn’t get it. One of these days, he’ll accept the challenge, but not right now.

“What's the kinkiest thing we’ve ever done?” Sehun asks breathlessly. As far as Sehun knows, the strangest and yet sexiest thing they've done was having a quick round before a presentation because Sehun was full of nerves. Baekhyun had to do something to get it out of him. 

“Controlled you with a vibe while you fucked me.”

Sehun tenses. He stutters out, “O-oh. Me, top— me topping?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I just want you to remind me that it’s something we do.” 

“Is that right, baby?” Baekhyun drapes a leg over his waist and grinds forward wildly like some frantic, horny animal. “How about next time… I’ll ride you while you’ve got a vibrator in? Let me choke you this time, too. You were a bit tense, I understand. But… trust me, you’d love it.”

“Why have you never done it before? To me?”

“You’ve never asked. Besides, you love getting spanked but never have you asked to get choked. And I never offered. But now, I think you’d love it.”

“How many times have we done breathplay on you?”

Baekhyun shrugs and starts to sit up. He turns Sehun over and begins kneading Sehun’s ass, giving it firm and gentle circular motions with his palms. As he does so, he says, “Only a few times. You definitely did not hold back tonight, I thought I was going to die in your arms. But I liked it  _ a lot _ this time around that maybe I wanna try it on you, if you’ll let me.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’ll make next time extra special for you then, my love!”

Baekhyun cleans them off and rolls up the first sheet, chucking it towards the door saying that it’ll be easier clean up. He lets the television play quietly in the background while he massages Sehun all over, though he prioritizes his ass cheeks and thighs. When Sehun laughs at something amusing in front of him, he feels Baekhyun peppering kisses on his skin. It shocks Sehun when he offers Baekhyun to stick it in if he falls asleep during this sweet moment.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does not have any hard tw that is different from the tags. its mostly just character development and learning more about them. baek's aggression shows. there is a fat smut scene in here. depends what you think. enjoy!

Sehun is afraid to open his eyes. The last time he did — just yesterday — they met with his boyfriend who wasn't really his boyfriend. He stirs in his sleep because there’s this feeling he can’t detect, but he feels like he’s floating half awake and half still in a sleepy state participating in a lewd wet dream. There’s a heat between his legs, making him feel frustrated and yet aroused. He allows himself to revel in whatever he can before Baekhyun wakes him up. Because he’s afraid to open his eyes, he’ll keep them closed for as long as possible.

He thinks of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun bobs his head up and down, not wasting a moment to tease and opting to take all of Sehun into his mouth. It’s all hot and warm around him, making him release a tiny whimper. Sehun’s toes curl when he thinks about how Baekhyun looks under the sheets of the hotel bed, lips agape taking all of Sehun in his mouth. He’s slack with his cheeks hollow and his tongue poking out every time he pulls off to swirl it around the head of his cock.

“ _ Yes, Baek _ .” Sehun groans. “Just like that,  _ baby _ .” 

Sehun twitches in his sleep, or near-state of being awake, with hands reaching south. His eyes widen when he grabs a fist full of hair and not his own dick.

Pulling the sheet above his chest, he finds Baekhyun with his cock in his mouth, taking him down to the base before pulling up with a popping sound and a trail of saliva. Whether Baekhyun notices his presence or not, he begins leaving gentle kisses on his shaft while pumping it and fondling with his balls and his thighs. He gives Sehun a quick glance before continuing his ministrations, bringing Sehun to the back of his throat. He makes a gagging sound, vibrating around Sehun’s dick, and from that Sehun comes right there and then, tugging at Baekhyun’s hair and gripping his pillow roughly.

“What was that for?” Sehun says a moment after he comes off his high.

Baekhyun crawls up and hovers over him before planting a tender kiss to Sehun’s lips. He tastes bitter saltiness and what he thinks is syrup.

“Did you eat breakfast already?” 

“Yup.” Baekhyun says and pulls the sheets off Sehun to chuck it at the corner just as last night.

“Well, why did you just…” 

“You didn’t last night, so why not?”

Sehun runs his fingers through his hair,  _ overwhelmed _ . He doesn’t know if he can constantly wake up with a horny Baekhyun. Yesterday morning, he was a bit scared, unaware of what Baekhyun’s motives were. But then he found out that it wasn’t just the Baekhyun he grew to love. It’s not  _ his _ Baekhyun at all. And somehow all of this is fucking crazy, so fucking sexy at the same time. Within a single day, he adapted to understand exactly who this Baekhyun is and how he loves Sehun. 

Sehun thinks he needs to prepare himself for Baekhyun, the one with a mad sex drive and no fear of the world and what it offers.

From where Baekhyun sits, on the single chair by the window, the sun casts its bright rays through the thin curtains. He can feel how nice of a day it'll be because it seems so shiny and warm out. He wants to spend more hours with his beloved boyfriend. He looks over to the alarm clock, it’s appropriate to call it brunch time.

“How long were you up before me?” Sehun asks out of curiosity, hoping that he didn’t waste too much of their day already.

“Oh, just two hours or so.”

“Babe, you should of woke me up!” Sehun pouts and begins rolling out of bed with a heavy groan.

“It’s fine I was going over things, dear.”

“Ah, like what?” 

Sehun raises his hand for a second before Baekhyun could reply. He storms into the bathroom to prepare himself a brush with a thin line of toothpaste. Once he’s back out, he nods for Baekhyun. 

“We’re here to kill two birds with one stone. Well not birds, and not with a stone.”

“Hm?” 

“I knew we were going to stay the night because we have a mission here. Only Chanyeol and I discussed it, anyways.” Baekhyun comments then pats Sehun’s cheek. “Hurry, baby, you need some breakfast.”

With a mouth full of foam he attempts to utter out, “But you had pancakes or something already. It’s fine.”

“You and Jongin didn’t. So we’ll feed you little babies before we go on our afternoon retreat!”

Sehun whines, “I’m not little!”

“You are.” Baekhyun smiles. “My little baby.”

Pouting and stomping, Sehun leaves to the bathroom and locks the door. He spits into the sink then throws one of the towels at his reflection in the mirror. He bounces and kicks his legs in place, having a full time tantrum. “Ugh, why!” Sehun groans like a petulant child.

Sehun’s chest boils with this light rage at the thought of Baekhyun and Chanyeol plotting the drive, and having breakfast together this morning. He doesn’t feel threatened at all, but it’s just the thought of the Chanyeol he  _ once knew _ — and being friends with Baekhyun? Now that’s something that gets his nerves acting up.

“Baby, I feel your grumpy face radiating through the walls. Get out right now, Sehun.”

That’s not a tone to play with, Sehun concludes. Especially not this Baekhyun. He rinses his mouth and washes his face quickly before swinging the door open. He meets Baekhyun with his arms crossed, leaning against the closet across him. Sehun flashes him an innocent smile before hurrying to get dressed into whatever Baekhyun packed.

When he fondles with the contents of his duffle bag, he immediately turns to Baekhyun.

“What is this? Is this what you planned for me?” Sehun’s eyes rake the maroon shirt with two buttons in the chest region, and charcoal grey slacks. He sighs, “This is all too tight. I can tell.”

“I know, babe! You’ll look fucking hot.”

“ _ Baaeeekkkk _ , I don’t want to look fucking hot.” Sehun twists his body in discomfort and frustration. He cries, “That’s what the sun is for!”

“That, or you wear today’s uniform.”

“What uniform?”

Baekhyun’s eyes avert to their baggage before looking back to Sehun and saying, “It’s our principal attire that is necessary when handling our more advanced tools.”

“Tools?”

“You don’t like when I say weapons!” Baekhyun snorts, flailing his hands in the air.

Sehun bites his lip before humming, “ _ Ohh… _ you mean like guns?”

“Guns, knives, tasers, chemical fumes, bow and arrows. You know, babe. You just like to hear me say it, don’t you?”

“Uh, hell yeah.” Sehun says dorkily and slams his palms against the closet, bracketing Baekhyun in place. 

“You’re so weird, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun gets on his tippy toes and plants a kiss on the bridge of Sehun’s nose. “I love you so much.”

Sehun tries to lean down for a real kiss but Baekhyun tickles his sides, causing his arms to fly away and leave Baekhyun free.

“Wear it, or wear the leather. I don’t care too much, babe. They suit your body just fine. Do I have to prove it?”

“How?”

“You don’t want to know how.”

“Hmm, I agree with that. Give me a second!”

As Sehun changes, he hears Baekhyun mumble how dirty he is for not showering after they’ve had sex last night, and that he came from a blowjob this morning. Sehun complains that Baekhyun is so urgent to make them leave the room that it’s useless to shower.

Baekhyun does an express check out and helps Sehun carry the bags before they meet in front of Chanyeol and Jongin’s hotel room. Baekhyun bangs on the door aggressively, making loud and false accusations on how they should  _ stop fucking because my baby Sehun needs to eat. _

“We’re not fucking!” Jongin whines when the door is wide open. “And he’s not a baby.”

“See!” Sehun sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun. 

Sehun spots Chanyeol having a hard time closing his luggage. He sits on it, excessively grunting while fumbling with the zipper. 

“Fuck is wrong with that guy?” Baekhyun mutters.

“He wanted to take extra towels.”

“We’re all millionaires. Why the fuck does he care?” 

“I don’t know. He says he likes this brand. Fucking idiot, right? That’s why we’re taking so long.” Jongin runs his fingers through his hair then pulls Sehun’s arm. He groans, “Let’s just go!”

“What’s up?” Sehun asks as he’s being hauled away to the elevator.

“They had a talk! That’s never good!”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, a little concerned but nonetheless allows the grip around his body that Jongin claims. He— is Sehun supposed to be worried? He asks quietly, “Why so?”

“Every time they’re together, Baekhyun somehow gives Chanyeol all of these ideas. And he always wants to try them with me.”

“Is that bad?” 

The elevator appears and Sehun tries to look down the hall to see if Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on their way, but Jongin pulls him in, clicks the lobby floor and makes the sliding doors shut immediately.

“I’m not a kinky asshole like you. So I always decline but he gets a little hurt. You need to talk Baekhyun out of indulging on his kinks with others.”

Sehun snorts, then immediately stops when he sees Jongin pouting. He offers instead, “It can’t be so bad. What's the worst he’s asked of you?”

“Bloodplay? I kill for a living with you guys but in no way do I want to cut his thighs and drink his fucking blood! But, it’s not like he gets mad. He’s okay when we don’t try, but I know he’s upset when I decline so much.”

“Huh, we did that yesterday.” Sehun mumbles to himself, quite amused that somehow Baekhyun encouraged one of his friends to try it. It makes him realize they must of done far worse than last night with Baekhyun soothing his cause.

It seems like Sehun isn’t all that slick because Jongin whines out, “What?!”

The elevator door chimes and that’s Sehun’s queue to ignore Jongin’s demand for details. 

“Maybe we should switch partners for a night.”

Sehun didn’t notice when Jongin got so close to him, but his breath fans against his neck when he says aoft and alluringly, “Because you know I fuck you really good, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Ugh, shut up, Jongin.” 

Sehun swats him away with his duffle bag but Jongin manages to wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist as they follow directions towards a cafe. He feels less weird about his tight casual clothes because this isn’t a very high end hotel. Even Jongin is wearing brown joggers with a blazer over a simple shirt.

“I’m not kidding, though. Baek seemed really passionate about it. You never know that  _ again _ could be tomorrow.”

“Just say it’s because you want me.” Sehun teases, wondering if this is how Jongin is, here. They tease each other dirtily that seems obvious, and not the way Sehun is used to where its all silly about everything and nothing.

“When Chan said he doesn’t care about who I fuck, he means it. But I haven’t really gotten to do that. I can't. I still think about your ass. He bottoms sometimes, but not a lot. So, you come a close second and I could care less for strangers. So hot and tight around my cock, you know? You always bounced so cute when you’d ride me, too.”

Sehun bites his lip not wanting to say that he’d kiss Jongin right now if he knew Baekhyun allowed it.

“Guys! Slow down!” 

Chanyeol is trailing behind them with his rolling case and his arms reaching for theirs. Baekhyun is distant with his face in his hands.

It’s odd, today. Yesterday Chanyeol seemed cold and composed. Jongin was slightly nice. Today, it seems as if they switched roles. Chanyeol is actually embarrassing and humiliating. Sehun figures that Jongin is only upset because of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s exchange. 

He’ll learn more today. 

One thing he’s certain of is that Baekhyun is still the same as yesterday and Jongin, his dirty talk is always on top of its game no matter what universe. He needs to tell his husband about the tent in his pants and maybe he’ll do something about it. Sehun wants to tell him that it’s because of Jongin, that way Baekhyun will definitely be possessive and assertive with him. And Sehun honestly wants to experience that side of Baekhyun way more.

“Mine.” 

Sehun feels a tug on his other arm that isn’t occupied with Jongin’s grip. He’s whisked away from Jongin’s side and next to Baekhyun instead.

“Go fetch your toddler.” Baekhyun says to Jongin before walking faster towards the cafe. 

Sehun and Jongin share a plate of chicken and waffles while the other two have their take of coffee and talk amongst themselves. Baekhyun makes it clear that they have to leave as soon as possible to execute today’s operation. Sehun gets to eat in the car until they have to stop in a corner of a tunnel highway to change into  _ proper clothing. _

Baekhyun is a natural, along with Jongin as they dress into their suits in the car. As for Sehun… Sehun puts his legs in the arm holes, gets his head stuck in his shirt, kicks Chanyeol in the face. He looks at his material then to the other two who are dressed, and groans. 

“Why am I wearing leather?”

“This is what happens when you don’t pack your own items.” Chanyeol snorts and starts to drive off.

Sehun’s neck chafes beneath the tight turtleneck. He feels himself sweating excessively while he glares at Baekhyun who wears a white button up shirt. Same for Jongin with a nice olive suit. 

“Can we exchange clothes?” Sehun whines to Chanyeol and kicks his seat for good measure. 

“No! This is casual attire. Can’t go out on casual attire, Baekhyun’s rules.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “I warned you yesterday about your outfit choice. This is your punishment, Sehun.” 

Sehun crosses his arms and slouches in his place. He complains, “Why can’t we as serial killers just wear black long sleeves and black pants and beanies?” 

“Baby, we’re much classier than that.” Baekhyun places his hand on Sehun’s inner thigh and soothes it. “We’re not serial killers, though we have a pattern for who we execute, I won’t stand for such a delusional title. We aren’t assassins or apart of a mafia because we work for ourselves and don’t just kill any form of obstacles. We have our own motives, and we have our own clothes.”

Sehun takes it all into consideration and he finds Baekhyun more attractive somehow. At least Sehun doesn’t have to walk around thinking he has to live by such terms for as long as he’s with  _ this _ Baekhyun. He’s a murderer with Baekhyun, and that’s as easy as that.

“So, this man refuses to pay his child’s medical bills in his transgender journey and his significant other has been doing it on his own. Apparently there are receipts in email of him threatening to break off the relationship but the man won’t let it happen. I think he’s trying to manipulate their child and any one who senses suspicions that the second parent is guilty. In my defense, it’s best we end this immediately before the manipulator has more of an upper hand.” 

Sehun wonders how Baekhyun collects information of the people they kill. He doesn’t ask any questions because while it is his business, but he doesn’t know for how long. He rolls with everything Baekhyun says. He did it yesterday, he could today. And he’ll do it for as long as he is with  _ this _ Baekhyun.

“I dunno this time around, Baek. He seems harmless.” Jongin interferes. 

“So you’re just going to wait until something happens?”

“No, no. That’s not what we ever do.”

"Alright then." Baekhyun smirks to himself while he gropes Sehun's clothed dick.

"Ow!" Sehun groans, hitting Baekhyun's hand but opting not to remove it.

Baekhyun laughs playfully and high before commenting, "Oops, just got a bit passionate there.”

For the entire drive to their destination, Sehun scolds himself for getting hard twice in one afternoon. 

Chanyeol calls the queue, and soon enough Sehun's partners are escaping the car and walking towards the house that is dramatically different compared to yesterday's location. There's a rickety picket fence around a brown yard. The brick path leading towards the door is caving in with all its cracks. Sehun follows anyways while being frightened of the foundation of the home, as if the slightest knock will bury them under.

"Back door." Jongin announces with a hush.

As they walk towards the left side of the house, Sehun whispers, “So when you say more advanced tools, what do you mean by that?”

“You mean what is  _ just _ tools?”

Sehun nods.

“Babe. You’re so cute.” Baekhyun comments and takes Sehun’s hand into his. He continues to answer, “Rope, tape, pills. Pepper spray, I guess. More harmless little junk drawer items.”

Sehun decides to keep mum.

Jongin fumbles with the back door, realizing it’s locked. He then presses on the window net and with much expertise, it binds off the wall. Sehun watches the way Jongin’s hand slips through the window easily to unlock the back door. He really is the brains of this team. 

_ Geez, what the fuck do I do? _

"Oh my god." Baekhyun gasps, pulling Jongin closer into the house. He shouts, "See! I told you so! It is my motive to do something before something worse happens. What did I tell you?"

"We're not here to fight! Just fucking do something."

Sehun saunters in and closes the door behind him. He picks at his fingernails that are growing a bit long as he says, "You guys seem really non professional with this mission."

“Because I was incapable of forming a proper plan and I fucked up with the information because you’ve been absent in our conversation for weeks. And I couldn’t trust you last night to indulge on this one.” Baekhyun rasps as he paces. There’s a change of tone when he finishes, “You’ve been doing a really bad job at helping me lately, Sehun.”

“I’m sorry?” 

Sehun finally looks around to see a man tied securely on the ground, duct tape covering his mouth. Sehun whimpers at the sight and covers his mouth. He’s on the verge of tears, not accustomed to seeing things this way. He needs to maintain his role, he has to keep up, so he forces his feelings down and tries to act as a heartless person would. But, Baekhyun and Jognin aren’t heartless. And the man in front of him isn’t the culprit. So he cries. 

“Sehun, please! Shut the fuck up. Let’s just get this over with.” Baekhyun rushes towards the man and begins slicing the tightrope. “Jongin search the premises. Sehun, just stay put.” 

As told, Sehun stands there. He stares at the man with fear in his eyes as Baekhyun tried to be as gentle as possible when pulling off the tape. 

“Where did he go?” Baekhyun asks softly, in a way that should be meant for only Sehun. 

It’s not the time to get jealous right now, Sehun reminds himself. He continues to watch the scene unfold in front of him while he hears the gentle clanks of Jongin’s footsteps in the background.

“I don’t know! But don’t let him reach my son!”

Sehun races over to Baekhyun and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face into Baekhyun’s back. He feels Baekhyun trying to pry away but he should realize it’s useless because Sehun is not letting go.

Baekhyun groans before he assures, “We promise we have it under control. But you can’t say a single thing. Do you hear—”

There’s a gunshot, and the innocent man is down. Sehun turns around spotting another man with the gun, unshaven and terribly tall. He points it at Baekhyun and it’s Sehun’s time to scream. From out of nowhere, there’s a hand around his mouth. He frantically tries to escape until he turns over his shoulder and realizes its Jongin.

“Who are you?” The man asks Baekhyun, inching forward with his weapon still targeted at him.

“Who wants to know?”

“That’s it.” 

The man pulls the trigger and Sehun screams with every fiber in his well being. He feels it being rooted from his stomach and tearing at his lungs as he screams louder and louder. But it’s all muffled with Jongin’s hand over his mouth. He’s not making a sound but he swears he feels his whole body ripping apart and pouring all of its energy to his screams.

Baekhyun is laughing somewhere. Why’s he laughing? Sehun opens his eyes to find the man with a panicked expression as he bangs his gun against his palm. Baekhyun is lunging forwards, straddling the man and using his blade from earlier, threateningly pressing it towards his neck.

“I was only supposed to kill you. Just you.” Baekhyun whispers. “But you just killed your own fucking husband. An innocent man?”

“You saw it. I just did, didn’t I?”

“I want to keep you around because your son will be an orphan otherwise. But, he’s almost an adult, so I believe he’s strong enough. Your son will not live a life with just you. I won’t put him in that type of danger. He’s better off without you.”

“ _ She _ . She’s my daughter.”

“Oh, that’s the problem? You never accepted your child’s preferences. It’s why you never paid to support them?” Baekhyun mumbles and drives the knife closer. “He’s better off without you. Two lives lost today, it’s such a shame.”

There’s a gooey sound and a blood curdling scream, that doesn’t come from Sehun this time.

“Baek, Baek!” Sehun cries, turning around, not wanting to witness any of the gore. 

“He’s fine, fucking stop, Sehun!” Jongin scolds. “Since when did you become such a little bitch.”

“I—I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Babe, he’s fine. Just look.”

“No!” Sehun shouts, not wanting to witness what a monster Baekhyun could be. 

“Baby?” But the voice of a monster soothes him immediately.

Sehun looks through his fingertips. “Baek?”

“Hey, baby. Jongin’s right. I’m fine. But you? You need a lesson on_ underestimating_ _me_.” Baekhyun reaches out for Sehun and when he does, Sehun collapses into his arms, holding him tight for dear life. Baekhyun pulls away enough to capture Sehun’s jaw in between his fingers. He comments dangerously low, “Do not underestimate me. Got it? You have to trust me. If you worry about me, it’ll only make me worried that you’re worried. I need my baby to tell me he understands, or else.”

“Yeah, yes, Baek.”

“Good. Don’t get in my way.” Baekhyun shoves Sehun roughly and begins to walk towards the first corpse. 

Jongin makes a clicking sound with his tongue and an expression that screams _ I told you so _ . 

“ _ What? _ ” Sehun half whispers, half yells. 

“You know not to fuck with your boy. He can and will tie your arms to your bedpost and leave you there for three days, only letting you off to urinate. And you didn’t listen.”

“He’s mad?” Sehun says curiously. He couldn’t really read Baekhyun’s energy at his moment besides the fact that Baekhyun was concerned.

“Oh boy, you almost cost him this one. He’s fucking livid,  _ Sehun _ . Actually, you did cost all of us this. If you would of stayed put, the man would have never shot his husband. He’d probably hold one of us hostage and Baek would coax him out of it. Fuck, you idiot.”

“What’s that mean then?”

Jongin gives him a look of sympathy. He mutters, “You really aren’t Sehun, are you?”

“If I told you no?”

“I’d believe you.”

“How?” Sehun looks away, staring at Baekhyun who gently closes the eyes of the innocent.

“Don’t alternate universes exist?” 

That triggers a faint memory from days ago. Sehun brings his attention to Jongin’s face, wanting to gauge it all. He glares when he says flatly, “Shut up. Shut up, be quiet.”

“Jongin, call the cops. Let’s get out of here.” 

Baekhyun’s comment pulls Sehun out of his thoughts and leaving him to watch Jongin dial with the house phone. An operator asks for their emergency and Jongin leaves the air hanging in silence. 

They flock the scene, and Sehun still wonders how they don’t get caught.  _ The neighbors being witnesses? Fingerprints on bodies and doors?  _ It befuddles Sehun, nonetheless he tries not to think logically about any of this.

The sound of sirens come into play while Sehun stares at Chanyeol’s deep gaze in the rear view mirror. He flickers his eyes to Baekhyun in the passenger seat for a mere second before looking down to his hands. Baekhyun didn’t even want to sit in the back with Sehun, shoving Jongin to the back right door instead then closing it harshly after he got in.

Sehun doesn’t mean to upset Baekhyun. Though he’s aware that it’s for the better. He knows Baekhyun isn’t mad with bitterness or true anger, but he understands that point-blank-period, Baekhyun has every right to be frustrated with him since Sehun did do something inappropriate in their situation. He knows he was in the wrong for being in Baekhyun’s way, but he won’t apologize for being relieved that Baekhyun was okay and showing his affection for that.

He huffs a large sigh before fluttering his eyes shut. It seems as if these past two days, Sehun’s life highlights are being in long drives, getting hard within record time, fucking up their missions, and upsetting Baekhyun one way or another.

Sehun feels the coolness enter the car while he hears, “Get out.” Chanyeol’s deep voice causes him to flinch and undo his seat belt immediately. 

“Another hotel?” Sehun says with a pout as he raises his head up high to capture the sight of the tall building with its abundance of windows.

“Baek is canceling the next two operations this week for a break to get your shit together.” 

“Oh.”

Sehun looks over the hood of the car and sees Baekhyun and Jongin speeding into the hotel. He helps Chanyeol carry the leftover baggage and follows him like a little puppy. He’s not very comfortable being alone with Chanyeol yet so he remains silent behind him, even if he blocks all of Sehun’s sight.

When they get closer towards the entrance, he spots Baekhyun and Jongin sharing sharp expressions and hand gestures. Jongin shoves Baekhyun in he and Chanyeol’s direction before pulling Chanyeol inside the hotel with him.

“Hi, Baekhyun.” Sehun says. 

“Hey.”

Baekhyun intertwines their hands and walk somewhere far off into the distance away. 

Sehun gets straight to it. He looks Baekhyun straight in the eyes, though doesn’t have the courage to touch him.

“So, you are mad?”

“You know what, Sehun? Yes I am, I’m pissed off at you. You almost got us killed. You almost got yourself killed.” 

Baekhyun groans irritatedly and faces his back in Sehun’s direction. Sehun sees his shallow breathing pattern and he wants to wrap his arms around him. He remains quiet and waits for Baekhyun because Sehun is clueless at this point and his words might further frustrate him.

“I’m more upset with the consequences if your actions were to entirely cause failure. You have no idea what I’d do without you. I only ever ask for you to be careful and stay the fuck in your place when I’m doing my shit as you couldn’t listen. Sehun, I—  _ ugh _ !”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Sehun responds beneath a whisper.

Baekhyun inhales deeply before releasing with, “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Sehun switches from foot to foot, waddling awkwardly, only wanting to find the right words. He says truthfully, “You have to know that I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops gradually. He opens his mouth then closes it. Sehun gives him a moment, looking away. He feels hurt to say that, but he doesn’t know what else to say. It’s the truth, and yet he can’t find it in him to confess his the entire truth. He doesn’t want to lose Baekhyun. Nor does he think Baekhyun would believe it.

“Don’t know what you’re doing?  _ Here _ ? You mean  _ with me _ ? You don’t want this anymore,  _ do you _ ? I know you’ve been acting distant and suspicious lately. It’s only a matter of time until—”

“Baek, please. I didn’t say that. Baekhyun, I love you.” Sehun reminds him in a heartbeat.

Sehun raises his arms high and wide, embracing Baekhyun with all of his strength and love. He doesn’t know why he fails to please Baekhyun, but it doesn’t mean he’s not willing to try. Everything in him wants Baekhyun in every way. He’ll prove to Baekhyun that he’s capable in their operations and in their romantic love life. He admits that he might’ve been lacking these last two days with affection, but that’s because this Baekhyun is also somewhat a stranger. Though, in the end, he’s Baekhyun and they’re married here. He’ll do everything it takes to keep Baekhyun in this universe. He doesn’t want to let himself down, to let Baekhyun down, or the other Sehun down. 

Baekhyun separates first, but still keeps his face close to Sehun’s when he quietly says, “We’ve both been on the verge of crying within the span of two days. It’s not us. How are we nation’s notorious couple, remorseless when it comes to the kill but cry during our arguments? Sehun, this isn’t right.”

He sniffles and it makes a bubble and Sehun has to laugh. He pulls Baekhyun close to him, let’s Baekhyun bury his face into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, baby, it’s my fault.” Sehun coos, rubbing Baekhyun’s back comfortingly. 

“It’s okay. Really. Just know that it’s because I care. I just need you to trust me. When I say that, I mean it. And I trust you, so give me something here, please.”

“I will. Promise.”

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s hand in his as they begin their walk back to the hotel entrance. 

“Now… about what we talked about yesterday.”

“Oh.” Sehun is confused. He’s not sure  _ what _ they talked about yesterday. 

“I asked Jongin if he wanted to be apart of your punishment.”

“What?”

“Even Chanyeol seemed into it. It was in the parking lot. I talked to Jongin right away when we were unpacking. Chanyeol overheard, so he wants in on it.”

Sehun squints his eyes and repeats, “Uh, what?”

Baekhyun twirls around so that he’s holding both of Sehun’s hands while walking backwards. He swings them as he says, “You’re gonna fuck me good, babe. But the catch is, you won’t get to come. Wanna know the best part?”

“ _ Oh _ . I, uh, I can handle that. I mean look at last night.  _ Hah _ .” Sehun laughs nervously.

“The best part is that you’ll get a taste of Jongin’s cock in your ass again. You miss it. We know how well he puts those dancer hips to use. I get to have another look at that. My knees are just weak at the thought of Jongin ramming into you so hard, that even you’ll be bound to hit the swell of my prostate so good.” 

Sehun bites his lips and refrains from thinning too hard.  _ Fuck _ , he doesn’t want to think about it. He simply says, “Oh, yeah. This is a good idea.” 

“What about Chanyeol? Wanna know?”

“Right, what… about him?”

There’s a shrub coming on hot and Sehun pulls Baekhyun close, preventing him from walking into it. He drapes his arms over Sehun and brings their faces centimeters apart. His lips hover over Sehun’s and he decides to give it a harsh bite before pulling away. 

Sehun winces and rubs at his bottom lip while Baekhyun whispers alluringly, “He’s going to watch all of it.”

“Then it’s his punishment, not mine?” Sehun comments confused. 

Baekhyun pecks his lips quickly and goes on, “We’re going to keep him on the edge until he comes last because he bets on it — that he’ll finish last. Then we’ll all take care of the biggest baby. That’s you, honey bunches. I’m sharing my baby. Dunno how I feel about it, but we’re all practically married here, so.” 

“Fuck, but still. How is that a punishment for me?”

“It’s Jongin. Come on.”

“ _ Uh-huh _ ,  _ oh boy _ .” Sehun says underbreath meekly. 

“Besides, you’re such an attention seeker but when it’s given you don’t take it too well. I want to see how you handle us three.” Baekhyun glares. “You’re not coming either.”

“Oh, yeah.” _ I figured _ .

“I’m stretched out and ready for you, babe.” Baekhyun goes back to walking forwards. He gives Sehun’s hand a little squeeze and announces, “Now I’m going to have lunch. Would you like to join me?”

“So we’re okay?”

“Babe, you understand me now. I would hope that you’ll use this in the future. I trust that you would, so  _ yes _ , we’re okay. I gave it to you easy this time around, even by telling you about tonight.” 

“Okay, good!”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Even if you don’t deserve it.” 

Sehun smiles when they walk into the lobby, spotting Chanyeol and Jongin.

“And I love you too, Sehun.”

Sehun smiles harder. 

Chanyeol thrusts the keycards in he and Baekhyun’s direction and points at the elevators. 

“Wait, only one hotel room. Why?”

Baekhyun answer, “It’s actually a king sized bed in the living room with an added bedroom.”

“We’re sharing? That’s totally fine. I just hope we get the king bed then.”

“Yes baby, you remember, right?”

“Remember?”

“The punishment.” Jongin smirks, trailing a hand down Sehun’s back before pinching his hip then letting go.

“Fuck, oh, yeah.” Sehun says, and his heart starts beating rapidly from excitement — and maybe fear.

“Well, I’m having lunch as soon as we get settled in. Then I’m heading out to the spa but Chan wants to swim and Jongin is going to the gym. If you stayed awake in the car you’d understand everything we’re doing. So, what’s it going to be around three?”

“Uh, maybe the pool?” Sehun says hesitantly.

“I’m not going to bite if you don’t want to join me. Just say so.”

“Yes, I want to swim!”

“Okay, baby. Enjoy yourself before you get fucking ruined.”

Baekhyun strides pass him, making it towards the elevators. 

Sehun follows while looking down at the ground, watching every step Baekhyun takes. He follows every step, afraid to lose sight of him. He's not much different from his own Baekhyun, though he keeps forcing himself to remember that they're both different but nonetheless  _ his _ . He desperately wants to forget everything and just appreciate what he has right in front of him. In this life, he can loose Baekhyun any second.

All four of them get ready inside the room all together. It feels comforting, knowing that they're close like this, much like normal. Though Chanyeol in their groove still makes him feel strange. And he just realizes now that he will be swimming with Chanyeol. Why'd he agree to that?

"Fuck." Sehun curses underbreath absentmindedly.

Baekhyun catches it, asking, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing, its just that… do you have swim trunks for me?"

Baekhyun chucks the shorts and Sehun's face and Sehun excuses himself to change in the bathroom. He hears the other three laughing at something, feeling a little left out. Like Baekhyun said, they talked earlier in the car.

Sehun comes out and they're silent. He gives Baekhyun his casual clothes and finds him already holding a bottle of sun screen. Baekhyun applies it onto his shoulder blades, arms and chest. He pecks Sehun's lips before dabbing a few areas on his face.

"Okay, loverboy, lets go." Chanyeol says, shoving pass him.

"We can all go down to the first floor together though." Jongin comments while putting his backpack on.

Baekhyun intertwines their hands and walks out, waiting for the other two to follow. They all fit back into the elevator and part ways respectively.

It's just Sehun and Chanyeol, now.

"So…" Sehun comments awkwardly while leading the way to the pool. 

"You're always bad with small talk with me, so just  _ don't _ talk."

Sehun remains quiet and strides to the pool by himself. He spots a few recliner chairs under the shade so claims that. Someone asks him if he wants a towel, so he requests two. One for him, and the other one for him. Not Chanyeol. He will use one to lay on the chair and the other to dry off after soaking in. Not for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol follows him here and chucks his backpack onto one of the chairs and takes Sehun's town. Sehun can only scowl and walk away.

Negative thoughts aside, the pool is massive and there are not many guests. It glistens under the sunlight, looking more clear and natural compared to other pools he has come across. He dips his toe in, finding pleasure in knowing that its slightly heated. He sinks in entirely and leans back against the wall where water falls from a little rocky roof cave.

He wonders what treatment Baekhyun is opting in. Baekhyun loves Sehun's massages, especially when Sehun applies pressure in between his shoulder blades. But maybe he's getting a cucumber eye facial— whatever those things are. He wonders what weight Jongin is lifting, or if he's taking advantage of the mirrors to dance. He's not sure if Jongin does that in this universe.

Sehun doesn't get a chance to swim for too long because something snaps in him when he spots Chanyeol getting comfortable with someone by the bar. He stomps over to him and pulls his ear, hauling him back to their spot. He glares at him for a moment and Chanyeol stares back, looking unfazed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He says disinterestedly, "It's what we do Sehun, calm down."

"He doesn't do that, you know. Meanwhile you flirt and fuck, he only chooses you."

"And how would you know?"

Sehun flutters his eyes shut to think for a moment. He disliked Chanyeol in the past for his lies and upperhand around the industry just by giving smirks and compliments. He seems to dislike Chanyeol now for the same reason, seeming like he's an arrogant flirt. He doesn't want someone like Jongin to be with someone like Chanyeol. He responds with an exhausted voice, "He tells me. We're best friends. I care about how he feels."

"Could of fooled me. You only spend every second of your day drooling over Baekhyun."

That's  _ it _ . Sehun's body falls onto the chair as he shoves his face into his hands. He whimpers in frustration, "Why do you hate me?"

"If I hated you, I would leave you in the scene for the cops to get you. I would kill you myself. You think I don't know how? Baekhyun may be the brains and I'm just a driver, but I know just as much. Jongin keeps me in check as much as he keeps everyone like that. But if either of them didn't love you as much, I would kill you."

Sehun swallows up his response and spits out his own, "You hate me. You're not heartless, I get that. What makes me different from Baekhyun?"

"You never knew what was in front of you. In every instance, every way. You'd strut around thinking so highly of yourself. Everyone babies you. You can't do a single thing for yourself."

Sehun can't help but take it to the heart. Does he bother Baekhyun and Jongin — even Chanyeol — that much? He thinks about Chanyeol from his own world, where he'd always glare at Sehun but put up a fake grin whenever Baekhyun or Jongin was around. He wants to tell Chanyeol, _ no that's what you do! _ but this is a different  _ place _ . He tries to remember what they said about how they all became this dynamic quad of minds in one, but fails to remember. He doesn't know what he did for Chanyeol to loathe him like this, and his head hurts way too much to think about what he just said to him.

"Why does Baekhyun even seek you for help. Why couldn't it just of been the two of us?"

"Jongin, obviously. I go where he goes, he goes where I go. Now stop whining, I want to tan."

It's only been about forty minutes, but he decides to go anyways. He can't be around Chanyeol any longer. 

Sehun walks slowly to the elevator, letting everything sink in. Chanyeol seemed sweet yesterday, but could it be that he only did so because Jongin was around? Sehun decides its best to avoid him entirely. As for the comments about the two greatest people in his life, he doesn't mean to seem so needy but he's not stopping just because of what Chanyeol thinks. Is he  _ hogging _ Jongin from Chanyeol and he's just being a bit jealous and bitter? He has no right to be on behalf of their relationship decision.

There's a moment when Sehun realizes how much of an idiot he is because he didn't take his phone with him earlier but he has his keycard in his pocket. He figures Baekhyun must of slipped that into his pants because he didn't bring anything. Is this what Chanyeol means when he says Sehun is so dependent— Sehun ignores it.

Sehun freezes when he notices another presence in the room. His squinting confirms that it’s Jongin who seems to have entered just a minute before him.

“I didn’t know you were here so soon.” 

Jongin nods and says, “Yeah, well an hour was enough just as much as an hour must of been good for you.”

“Yup.”

“Want to start early?” 

Sehun purses his lips before pouting. He takes more steps towards Jongin and the openness of the hotel room. He answers softly, “I don’t know how Baek would feel about it.”

Jongin pulls out his phone from his backpack. He then pulls his shirt over his head, revealing trails of sweat dripping down his body and Sehun clears his throat and tries to focus his eyes back on Jongin’s face and nowhere else. 

“Let’s video chat him.” 

“Oh? If you insist.”

“Well first, do you want me?”

Sehun doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Yes.”

“That’s a start.” Jongin takes Sehun’s towel off his shoulder and nudges Sehun to follow him into the bathroom, where he folds the towel and places it beneath the sink. He opens the shower door and instructs, “Rinse off the chlorine and come to bed right away, don’t put anything on.”

“Yes.” 

Sehun is quick to use the hotel body wash and scrub himself down with the palm of his hands. He thinks about Jongin’s words, he thinks about how he might be going against Baekhyun. It all sends a wave down south and he curses for being so obvious. He thinks it’s embarrassing that he’s drying up with a hard on, about to meet Jongin with it too —  _ already _ .

He sits at the center edge of the bed and crosses his legs, back slouched so his arms cover up his lower region. He watches Jongin pace back and forth with the phone ringing before he leaves into the bathroom with the door slamming loudly behind him. 

The sound of the shower water is evident, so Sehun assumes he is rinsing himself as well but he also wouldn’t mind if he and Jongin got busy with what state Jongin’s body was already in. He gets chlorine, yeah Sehun should wash off bleach water. But Jongin and  _ all of that _ , no, what’s the use if he’ll just sweat again.

Jongin makes his presence known shortly, being loud on the phone with Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, he’s been sitting here, the entire time. Ready, waiting for me. How could you say no?”

Sehun gulps, ears picking up on Baekhyun’s rough voice from the speaker. He straightens his posture in case Jongin is using the camera to face him. He plays with his hair nervously, curling loose strands behind his ear as he listens to Jongin and Baekhyun talk about how good he is. He’s never felt that self conscious before, it’s only up until now with two of the most important people in his life talking vulgarly about him.

“Anything you want to add?” 

That catches Sehun’s attention, assuming they’re stopped talking about him.

“Yeah, let me see my baby.”

Sehun smiles and makes grabby hands at the phone. What he doesn't expect is Baekhyun to have a towel over his head with a green mask. He begins to giggle, forgetting about the sexual tension in the room. He laughs so much, he curls over and forgets how embarrassed he was. 

“Excited for Jongin, aren’t we?”

“No— you’re just,  _ phew _ . This is a surprise! How did you guys sexy-talk with Baekhyun like— like this!”

“Oh, you don’t want me? I’ll just be on my way.” Jongin snatches his phone from Sehun’s hands. “With my phone as well!”

“I’m— no, come back, Jongin!”

Jongin turns around and traps Sehun against the closest wall. He has his phone with Baekhyun on the left side of his head. They’re so incredibly close, in a different light, he definitely believes he’s already on the verge of cheating on Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is right here, smirking into the camera like he enjoys all of this.  _ He does _ . 

“What was that, baby?” Baekhyun says lowly. “Jongin must be playing along but if you don’t want him, we’ll call this off right now.”

“I do want him,  _ please _ . I want him now, I want him with you soon. I want it. I want his lover to watch.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “He’s got a way with words, doesn’t he, Jongin?”

“I know. Such a filthy mouth made for our cocks.” Jongin presses the tip of his nose to Sehun’s cheek before he whispers, “When they get back, think you could handle three? I’d love for you to take my  _ lover’s _ .” 

Sehun whines at the way Jongin mocks him. He thinks about Chanyeol for a moment, and still he doesn’t know much about him. He doesn’t know what roles he plays in bed. Is he as rough as Baekhyun and Jongin. Sure, he wants to try things like Jongin said earlier this morning. But what if he’s totally soft. Sehun can sense this Chanyeol in this universe urging him to deep throat him, patting his cheek with gentle, encouraging words. Gathering up whatever he assumes, he answers, “Uh,  _ yes _ ?”

“Where is he anyways?”

“He wanted to tan longer.”

“He doesn’t like to inflict pain. He might be giving himself a sunburn right now so that when your hands are on his hips, sucking him off, you’ll press on his sensitive skin enough that it hurts.” 

_ So _ , somewhat, Sehun is correct.

“I’ll hang up now. They’re requesting I rinse off. I’ll be there soon.”

Sehun’s jaw drops and his eyes widen so large they’ll pop off his face. He sputters out, “Wait, you guys were dirty talking while—”

Baekhyun smirks and brings the phone closer to his face. “Yes, my spa ladies heard every word. One of them accidentally saw you squirming and cupping your dick.”

“Ugh, Baek.”

“Save those pretty sounds for later on. Soon, babe! Bye bye! Have fun, Jongin!”

Sehun returns the phone back to Jongin. Staring at him with a friend. 

“So.”

“So?” Sehun responds confused. 

“Really, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. What are you going to do to me, exactly?”

Jongin places his hands on his waist and pulls him forward. Their chests are pressed together, and the proximity makes Sehun coy and nervous. His hands caress Sehun’s bare skin as he tells seductively, “I just wanted to open you up. My fingers, and tongue. Get you ready for me when I fuck you in front of Baek and Yeol.”

“Uh, yes.” Sehun whimpers in defeat.

Jongin leans in but Sehun pulls his head back, hitting the wall. He spots a frown on Jongin’s face and soft, gentle eyes. He pulls away but intertwines their hands and walks Sehun to the bed. 

“Let’s just act normal. Well, not normal.” Jongin thinks for a moment. “Don’t act like we’re best friends, or that we’re taken. Pretend back to when we were boyfriends.”

“How do you feel about saying that, Jongin?” Sehun snaps, looking away from Jongin and towards the window instead. 

Jongin pinches Sehun’s chin within his fingertips and argues, “For now, Sehun. To get your nerves out. When Baekhyun and Chanyeol come back, they’ll remind us.”

Sehun figures he might as well live the moment. After all, Baekhyun knows what he’s doing. Baekhyun suggested it. Baekhyun and Jongin practically plotted this behind Sehun’s back. If anything Sehun is the victim here. But he’s about to get good dick, so maybe that’s not the right word for it all. He’s just going to…

“Okay, yeah. Can I call you—”

Jongin cuts him off before he could finish his request, “Nope. Not a chance. Don’t.”

“Oh why not!” Sehun bickers in response, kicking his legs while the bed shakes with it.

“We were young and it was totally foolish of us. Nope, not doing it.” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

And Sehun just accepts it. 

Jongin presses down on Sehun’s chest, lying him flat on the bed. Sehun entirely forgot that he was naked, so now he’s even more nervous to think that they shared a serious conversation while Sehun sat without clothes. He groans at his utter patheticness, but Jongin seems to think it’s from otherwise, smirking at him as his hands roam over his fair skin.

“Just one kiss, Sehun.”

Sehun cranes his head, wanting Jongin to know that he’s willing. His eyes follow Jongin’s every move, from the way he straddles his lap and brings his face closer. He leans down and catches Sehun’s lips in between his. Sehun kisses him back as soon as he reciprocates it. It’s a sweet and gentle kiss, nothing frantic and hot like he expected that Jongin would want. He moans into it, appreciating the way Jongin’s tongue flicks against his, and the way he sucks on his lower lip. 

Jongin pulls away first and runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Sehun tries not to stare too intense. He’s not afraid of gaining feelings because he knows how deeply in love he is with Baekhyun, but because he doesn’t want to make Jongin feel awkward. 

“When was the last time Baek ate you out?”

“I don’t know.” Sehun admits. He’s never really heard that term before but he assumes it’s exactly what it means. They’ve never dirty talked much before so he holds in his laugh at how silly it sounds. He only ever had Baekhyun ask him if he wanted to be open with his tongue. Never like  _ that _ before. 

Jongin fips Sehun over and pulls Sehun onto his lap with their bare thighs pressing against each other. It makes Sehun shiver, forming goosebumps on his thighs and arms.

“Well, I respect a man’s personal belongings. Maybe another time.” 

Sehun tenses up at the sudden intrusion, dry and stinging, though still raising his hips instinctively. It only makes his hole swallow Jongin’s fingers at one given moment. He sighs at that and begins rutting against it as he releases a satisfied grumble. Warm palms graze along the surface of his ass cheeks before he feels a rough slap, following with a burning sensation. It tickles and he feels like he could see red, but he also loved it a little too much. He doesn’t remember ever getting hit from his Baekhyun like that, quite frankly, he didn’t know this was a thing.

Being so unexposed to the gesture, he responds greedily, “More. Do it again. I want more.”

Jongin slaps his ass again and he can feel the sharp electricity that flows throughout. He arches towards Jongin, wanting to feel it again. He’s entirely forgotten about being fingered at this point because the feeling of being spanked is much of a better idea right now. He feels even better when Jongin continued his ministrations, feeling the heat with every upcoming slap and happily acknowledging the way Jongin’s level of firmness increased with every few hits.

“Jongin, Jongin, please.” Sehun moans, writhing on his lap. But he can’t be too sure on what he’s begging for.

“Yeah, babe? I didn’t think you’d like this so much.”

“I didn’t know either.”

“What do you want now?”

Sehun doesn’t comment, unsure of what he wants. He kind of wants to get fucked already, desperate for the feeling of Jongin’s hips slapping against his sensitive ass and wanting to feel it burn and hurt. But then again, he wants to wait for Baekhyun. Wants to get on his knees for him and suck him off while Jongin preps him some more. He wants Chanyeol to see how good Jongin is, and maybe it’ll convince him that he needs to start bottoming some more —  _ that _ , it’s an idea Sehun never thought he’d imagine and strangely, he’d love to see it become a reality.

Jongin clicks his tongue and Sehun wonders how long it’s been because he then says lowly, “Answer me, Sehun.”

“Finger me. I want to do more when Baek gets back.”

“Alright, yeah.”

Jongin taps Sehun’s hip, signaling him off his lap. Sehun gives him an uncertain look before following Jongin’s eyes. Kai discards his boxers while instructing Sehun to lay himself onto the ottoman, which isn’t very comfortable. It’s like a stiff ironing board, but it fits his entire length, so it doesn’t seem that bad anymore. He rests his cheek against his hand and looks out the window as he patiently waits for Jongin’s next move.

“Just finger you?”

“I mean, yeah. As we wait.”

“Do you think Baek brought any toys for you?”

“Huh? Like, a plug like yesterday?”

“Damn, Sehun. You’re oblivious.” Jongin laughs. He massages Sehun’s ass cheeks which are more sensitive than when they first got hit. “It’s hot.”

Sehun hums and trains his body to stay still. He knows he must of been a bit much on Jongin’s lap earlier, making too much of a fuss. This time he allows himself to remain calm and enjoy while Jongin’s palms cup his entire ass, skim down his thighs, and then back up to his waist where he gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I actually have something. It’s new and I wanted to use it on myself yesterday but we didn’t get around to that. Clearly, we had to talk about our sex life and not do shit.” Jontin grumbles.

Sehun feels his hands leave his body and he misses it too quickly. He wonders what Jongin could be bringing. He’s not a prude, he knows there are other ways of pleasure besides a dick and a hole, but he doesn’t know what  _ toys _ are out there. The first day he met this Baekhyun, it was the first day he ever saw a plug in person. Now Jongin is asking him if the couple brought any? Knowing Baekhyun, as it is for a few days already, it would be insane if he didn’t bring any. He’s sure Baekhyun has  _ something _ , he just doesn’t know what those  _ somethings _ are.

“You’re stretched good, right? Like enough? I didn’t finger you much but you didn’t seem uncomfortable.” 

Sehun looks over his shoulders to see Jongin with an expression that represents security. He looks like he can lead, for the sake of comfort and wellness. He looks so good like that, face scrunched in concert and yet, such dominance that his softness doesn’t ruin the edges of how stern he could be. Sehun remembers this Jongin all too clearly. The one that would whine when he felt Sehun tense around his cock, the one who’d apologize too much when he came inside Sehun. Jongin was cute, now he’s feral with a hint of hidden gentleness. Maybe feral isn’t the right word, because that’s Baekhyun, entirely.

“I’m okay.”

“For good measure though.” Jongin slips several digits into Sehun’s hole, making him gasp. He doesn’t know how many, but his hole flutters around them as they scissor inside him. “Hmm, yeah. You’re good. So loose from Baek, but I know you’ll be tight somehow still.” 

Sehun nods. He reaches for the nearest pillow and cuddles it in preparation for whatever Jongin has in store. He thinks he might need it. He hears the sound of a bottle cap and it being lathered up all gooey sounding. Something comes into contact with his rim, it’s nowhere near the size of the tip of a dick, nor is it Jongin’s fingers. It’s rough and cold, definitely not a human body part because it lacks suppleness and body warmth. He’s so fucking confused. 

“Jongin, what is it?” Sehun asks. He knows jongin will stop at all costs if he found Sehun’s concern, so he tries not to make it too obvious. 

“You’ll find out eventually. Can I push it in?”

“I guess.”

“I said, can I?”

Sehun bites his lip and hugs his pillow in his uncomfortable position before responding loud and clear, “Yes.”

The current intrusion doesn’t hurt him at all. His rim swallows the object entirely and there’s a tiny stringy feeling near his thigh. He successfully took a toy in his ass for the second time since being in this universe. This life is not bad at all and none of these things have been scary for him. It feels good actually. The pit of his stomach warmthens at the thought of this being so mysterious, it also goes straight to his dick that is strapped between his stomach and the mattress. 

Sehun’s asscheek burns with aggression once again and that’s when he realizes Jongin on top of his thighs with his palm making swats at his skin. He moans and rubs against the bed, wanting to find some friction for his neglected cock. He grabs at his pillow when Jongin starts thrusting the toy inside him, but it doesn’t leave his rim. Jongin presses a kiss to his spine before a buzzing sensation shoots straight through his whole body. It rings and rings, quakes inside Sehun, causing him to flinch and quiver. He feels it prodding against his bundle of nerves, making him react like a loose animal. He grinds back against it but it’s no use with Jongin sitting on his lap. His thighs shake but Jongin is there again, massaging him to ease him out of everything. 

“Jongin.” Sehun whines. “Jongin, Jongin.”

Sehun’s desperate moan fills the air as the toy vibrates inside him with a more relentless pace, a rough and fast, shaky pattern. He’s never felt this type of sensation before, now finding himself on the verge of tears from how good this is. 

“Holy fuck, please.” He doesn’t know why he’s begging again. What for?

“Yeah, babe?”

Sehun shakes his head and releases a whimper. He gets off his stomach, trying to prop himself onto his forearms. At that, he feels Jongin escape the back of his thighs. It isn’t long until Jongin plants his hands firmly around Sehun’s hips and brings him to his knees. He places a pillow beneath Sehun’s stomach then shoves him back down into the mattress. Sehun feels his cock in between his thighs, and his hips grinding against his ass that still has a sense of tingles. 

“O-oh, yes. Yes, Jongin.”

Jongin thrusts forward, making his body snap. He’s not penetrated inside him, but this concept of Jongin using him makes him feel so good. He has a vibrator inside Sehun, and yet making movements of fucking him, pleasing them both somehow. It feels so fucking good. The weight of Jongin on top of him makes Sehun lose it, seeing stars and making his cock ache. The buzzing in his hole is what makes him chant Jongin’s name to no end, like that’s the only word in his dictionary. He doesn’t know anything else besides his prostate stimulation and between his thighs being used by Jongin’s cock.

“Jongin, I’m going to c-come.” Sehun cries. 

He reaches down to the pillow and removes it, he shoves the one he held earlier as well, finding everything too much of a distraction. He only wants one thing and that’s for himself to come. He screws his eyes shut and grabs his cock with zeal and begins pumping. He twists his fist around his dick, not thinking too much on how he likes it, but wanting to shoot his load all over the mattress even if it’ll be messy before they can embark on their foursome. And somehow, the thought of a foursome — Jongin’s cock inside him sidebyside with this toy, Baekhyun being fucked by him and Chanyeol stroking himself on top of Baekyun’s chest — he comes right away.

“ _ Baekhyun _ , Baek. Fuck.” Sehun screams high pitched while he thrusts into his fist, stroking himself of his declining climax.

Sehun pants heavily and flutters his eyes shut, falling onto the bed with a vigorous thrust that Jongin initiates. He still feels the vibration in his hole, but is too struck and dazed to request that Jongin pulls it out. What he is aware of, though, is the way Jongin’s thrusts becomes sloppy and fast. He hears him coming above him, squeezing Sehun’s thighs together to taking advantage of the pleasure. 

It’s hot and sticky in between Sehun’s legs with Jongin’s come.  _ What a waste of showering _ .

“I need to lay here for a bit.” Jongin gasps. “That was fucking insane.”

Sehun collapses, letting the sound of the buzzing drown in his ears until it starts to become too much. He reaches behind himself to pluck it out but Jongin places a hand over his and tsks. 

“I’ll turn it off, but don’t take it off. We have to keep you loose.” 

Sehun pouts to show his way of disagreeing, but he also nods anyways. He sighs when the sensation stops. He curls himself into the blankets for what he hopes will be a quick power in order to charge for what they’ll give him later. He remembers Jongin, it was always so difficult to keep up with him. He needs a break before round two. 

The door swings open, making a banging sound throughout the room. He hears heavy footsteps then Baekhyun cheering, “Oh, we didn’t miss too much!”

“No, we agreed to hold him off. Can’t start without you, Baekhyun.”

“No, no you can’t.” Baekhyun teases in response.

Sehun raises because of a lip smacking sound. He looks up and sees Baekhyun and Jongin kissing. A part of his mind hates it, it tells him to shove pass them both and run away. But the other part finds it so awfully sexy. It’s wrong, but feels so good. He’s kissed Baekhyun, he’s kissed Jongin. Now they’re kissing and Sehun could see Chanyeol from in between the tiny gap of their bodies and this made his head spin.

“What?” Sehun snaps when he spots Chanyeol grinning at him right through this all. 

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t love it.” He replies smugly. 

Chanyeol saunters over to Sehun, causing him to tense up. His body bends, as if examining Sehun’s body. That’s when Sehun feels a light touch against his asscheeks. He suppresses a whimper, biting his lip when Chanyeol’s fingers rake into his skin, giving the red swollen area a hard pinch. 

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.” Sehun says quietly.

“My fiancé is going to make it sting. He’s feral, no remorse. You want that? To be used by him?”

“I know what he’s capable of.” Sehun picks at, feeling like he could bite Chanyeol’s head off.

“Is that so?”

Sehun nods. He doesn’t like this feeling of being belittled by someone like Chanyeol. In any book of either lives, they aren’t okay. He doesn’t know what relationship they supposedly have throughout, but it’s clearly nothing good. He’ll accept Baekhyun choking the life out of him, or Jongin asserting his dominance with him, but he will not tolerate Chanyeol making him feel any less of a person. 

“Jongin. Baekhyun.” Sehun calls out making grabby hands at either of the two.

They pull apart immediately and turn their heads simultaneously. Baekhyun gives him a dejected look as if he realizes that he’s neglected Sehun. He drops to his knees besides Sehun and cuddles him tightly, fingers barely grazing his hips like he’s afraid to touch. 

“Hey, baby. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mutters, planting a kiss onto Sehun’s cheek. “I love you, are you ready?”

“More ready than ever.” Sehun says truthfully, even if he’s a bit scared.

Baekhyun strips off his spa robe and places it onto the desk chair. Sehun watches the other two stand as they focus on the scene. He doesn’t know how it’s like to have four people at once come together for a sexual activity but if he’s done it once with Jongin and Baekhyun, he assumes it’ll all fall into place. If it was strange, he’s sure nobody would ever talk about it again. And Chanyeol, he’s only here to watch anyways. From the corner of his eye, that’s what he sees. 

With Baekhyun coming close, Chanyeol is stripping away and plopping onto the large loveseat across the mattress. Jongin is following, Baekhyun, getting on the other side of Sehun that does not occupy with Baekhyun. He pampers Sehun’s chest with kisses before inching his arms out. Sehun takes his hands in hold and gets onto his knees, switching places with Baekhyun.

“I’m already stretched for you, baby. Fingered myself just for you. It’s been so long, so it took awhile this morning. But I wanted it for you.” Baekhyun murmurs, just between the two of three.

Baekhyun slips his briefs off his thighs, Sehun helping when it pools around his ankles. Baekhyun spreads his legs incredibly wide. He entices Sehun with the look on his face. And his finger guiding Sehun towards him certainly isn’t helping him. He’s so nervous because Baekhyun is so sexy like this, it’s something he’s never experienced. 

“Get inside me, babe. Force yourself into me with your fat cock.”

Sehun groans before reaching for his cock and pumping himself numerous times. He reaches over to where Jongin left the lube and applies it to his length before pressing his tip against Baekhyun’s hole. The way he breaches in between Baekhyun’s rim makes him lose it. He thrusts forward desperately, wanting to feel himself throb inside Baekhyun. He wants the warmth and wants to feel him clench around his cock, he wants it all. He freezes for a moment when he hears Baekhyun hiss. He looks up to see discomfort in Baekhyun’s face that he nearly cries. 

“Now, now. He said it’s been a while. Not too eager, buddy.” Jongin teases, but places a gentle hand on Sehun’s hips and caresses it. 

“Y-yea, please.” Baekhyun whimpers.

Sehun bites his lip and pulls out entirely, regretting that he did so because Baekhyun tenses up again and whines.

“No, Sehun it’s fine. Just not too fast yet? When I said force yourself into me I really didn’t mean that so literally.” Baekhyun teases. 

Sehun pouts and looks to Jongin for a second before directing his attention towards Baekhyun. He rubs his thigh and leans down to kiss him tenderly. He slots himself back in between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and slowly penetrates. He reaches for Jongin’s hand and directs him behind his own body. 

“You set the pace.”

“Okay, yeah.” Jongin breaths out. His hands are on Sehun’s shoulder and turning him to the right. “You ready, Baek?”

“Sehun is a lot to take. It’s been a few months. Just let me get used to him a bit. Get in him so you can please him. Don’t want to keep my baby waiting.” 

Sehun flushes at that, feeling his cheeks go red. They tingle a little more when Jongin pulls out the toy and replaces it with his cock right away. He hums at that, loving the feeling of his length, being so different compared to something like Baekhyun’s girth. It’s been sometime since Jongin’s been inside him but somehow he’s still got it. It takes him one adjustment for Sehun to lose it, legs quivering and knees wanting to buck. 

“Jongin, Jongin, please.”

“Fuck, how do you do that Jongin! I’m fucking pissed at you right now.” Baekhyun snaps, but it’s all still playful.

Sehun breaths in through his nose and releases from his mouth. His hands find their way to Baekhyun’s legs as he uses them for support. He tries not to move because he wanted Jongin to thrust for them, making a massive ripple effect. 

“Go, Jongin.” Baekhyun says.

Jongin sets a fair pace, being enough for Sehun to feel him enter and escape his walls. He’s so deep in him when he thrusts sharply, hips meeting Sehun’s ass skin to skin. He guides Sehun’s hips so that they meet down to Baekhyun’s ass. Together Jongin’s thrusts impact Sehun’s thrusts. He feels himself full of Jongin and full inside Baekhyun. He gets a bit bold, deciding to thrust for himself now that Baekhyun no longer has pain spread across his face. He builds up their speed with shallow thrusts, rutting back into Jongin while fucking into Baekhyun.

“You’re doing so good baby, aren’t you? Feels good?” Baekhyun says and strokes his arms comfortingly.

“Really, really good.” Sehun releases out breathily.

“Wanna feel better?”

Sehun bites his lip for a second before answering, “Yes.”

“Jongin, fuck him.”

Jongin laughs, Sehun can hear the smirk playing on his face. “You got it.”

Sehun prepares himself, knowing Jongin’s about to plunge his cock into Sehun with vigorous speed that he won’t be able to keep up with. His cock will be deep inside Baekhyun with the relentless ramming. He’ll be overwhelmed with sensation. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. He glances at Chanyeol who’s smirking at them. God he loves this, Sehun almost want to see what it looks like to have three hot men on top of each other. But he supposed he’s in the lucky state to have his dick and ass be warmed up. 

Jongin places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder, and the other just on his tailbone before thrusting deep, already pounding brutally into his tightness. He makes Sehun take it, makes himself obviously deep inside Sehun. With every thrust, he makes Sehun shove his own cock into Baekhyun. His lover beneath him is whimpering and squirming beneath him chanting his name with every thrust. He’s never heard of such a beautiful, melodic sound.

Sehun leans down and catches his name in his mouth. His lips mold sloppily with Baekhyun, feeling teeth clashing and too much saliva. He pulls away after Baekhyun bites his lip, but Baekhyun's arms still remain embracing his upper body. He looks into Baekhyun’s eyes to see him with a devious look he’s never seen before. 

“Making me take your cock,  _ yes _ , baby. I love it. Feeding me your cock with your ex boyfriend fucking you from behind. You like the idea of that? Fuck me too, baby. Don’t let him do all the work.”

Jongin pulls him back up by the waist. “Yeah, fuck us, Sehun. Fuck into Baekhyun’s tight hole and grind back against me.”

“Yes, yes.” 

Sehun cries when Jongin gives him a rough slap against his ass, the same time Baekhyun pinches both of his nipples between his fingertips. He starts to hammer into Baekhyun, feeling his own body give and take. His stomach tingles with lust and hunger, making his mind dizzy and his cock throb. His body feels weak, losing feeling of taking too much he can’t handle but he still grinds his hips against Baekhyun, feeling him hit something right because Baekhyun cries and wraps his legs around he and Jongin as best as he can. 

“I-I can’t.”

“Babe, my baby is d-doing so good. Uh, fuck, don’t stop, Sehun.” Baekhyun praises hoarsely, sounding so so pretty and sexy. 

Jongin’s balls slap against Sehun with every hard thrust against his ass. He screws his eyes shut because of his vision going blurry. It hurts, but hurts so good. Jongin adjusts Sehun’s body then pistons his hips, making Sehun’s ass swallow every centimeter, channeling the biggest amount of pleasure to Sehun. He cries, literally cries, tears streaming down his cheek, fingers tightening against Baekhyun’s legs. He feels Baekhyun clench around him and can feel the tip of his own cock pressing against Baekhyun’s prostate over and over as well. He’s overwhelmed with the goodness of everything. 

“Baek’s tight hole is making you lose it? Aren’t you, Sehunnie? Yours is tight too. Swallowing my cock so good. Even if you had his dick last night and a vibe just a moment ago. You take me so well. You give to Baekhyun so well. How do you feel being such a good slut, babe?” Jongin growls against his ear, forcing his cock into Sehun’s hole deeper if even possible. 

“O-h my god, fuck, please please, fuck.” 

Sehun loses it. His toes curl, his stomach does a backflip. His come shoots deep inside Baekhyun who’s fucking his own fist. He mutters that he’s going to come with him. Sehun nods eagerly and lets Jongin cram his cock into him, fucking Baekhyun for both of them, giving Sehun the perfect friction to come off his high.

“God, Sehun. You do so well. Baekhyun is happy to have you.” Jongin says while the movement of his hips become erratic and sloppy. He slaps Sehun’s ass once again before piercing his teeth into the meat of Sehun’s shoulder and comes inside him.

Baekhyun is panting tiresomely beneath him. Sehun is trying to compose himself, taking Jongin while he feels come dribble out alongside Jongin’s cock. He falls to Baekhyun’s side once Jongin is off him and drapes his arms and legs all around him like a starfish.

“That was good, babe. You did good.” Baekhyun comments and pecks his nose.

“I wasn’t supposed to come.”

“Oh, it’s fine. You had a good time.”

Sehun smiles. “Did you?”

“Jongin always fucks you really good somehow. I loved seeing you have fun. It made me have fun. Feeling Jongin’s thrusts through you was fun.”

Sehun turns to where Jongin and Chanyeol are, Jongin on his knees sucking him off. This day didn’t go entirely as planned by Baekhyun but it was still so good. He can’t wait to keep living this type of life with Baekhyun. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :00000

Sehun flinches in the dark night, seeing nothing but the faint glimmering of the moon from the massive window. He spots cars on the highway making no noise, and lights from other windows. He doesn’t understand why their lights are on, but they’re all guests in a hotel. Their business is beyond his imagination. Nobody knows they’ve got four assassins in one single executive bedroom. 

He turns over and his eyes land on his precious boyfriend. The cutest lips, the slimmest and sharpest nose. He’s got wonderful eyes that display the most brightness when happy, and the most vulnerability when he feels disappointed or neglected. Sehun has personally never neglected Baekhyun, ever. But disappointing him, he knows he’s done so a handful of times when he couldn’t get things right when they started whatever they had. Business was tough for Sehun, he couldn’t keep up. He knew he was a disappointment to Baekhyun, and yet, Baekhyun loved him. Baekhyun loves him.

Beneath Sehun’s pillow is a sharp knife with a pointy tip. He feels like he imagined it and now it’s suddenly here. He feels a heaping amount of guilt, a guilt that transforms into a weapon.

With the faint light of everything outside, it casts a bright enough glow for Sehun to meet his reflection in it. He runs his fingers against it before sitting up straight, and flipping Baekhyun onto his stomach, straddling his lower thigh. He can’t do this while looking at him, after all. 

Before he knows it, he makes a deep slash on the left side of Baekhyun‘s shoulder. He slides it down the entire length of his spine, pressing deep but not feeling like it’s enough. He’s not bleeding enough. So he cuts again, and again, sloshing his whole back with marks. Until one particular thrust of the knife makes Baekhyun cry. 

"Sehun? What's going on, baby?" Baekhyun whimpers, managing to roll over and wrap his fingers around Sehun’s wrist. 

Sehun does it, not wanting to be held by Baekhyun. Whoever  _ this _ Baekhyun is. He dives the knife straight into Baekhyun’s chest. 

"Sehun! Please, Sehun!" Baekhyun struggles to breathe. A blood curdling screech jumps out of his throat before he begs louder, "Jongin, Chanyeol! Please! Sehun, Sehun!”

Somehow he doesn't know why he hears Jongin scream his name because he is not here right now. He can't understand why there are strong arms shoving his shoulders onto the mattress if Baekhyun should be lifeless. And why is Baekhyun not bloody, but everything feels wet? 

There’s a rough slap against his face and he jolts.

“Sehun! Sehun? Baby, please.” Baekhyun sobs, clinging onto his body so hard it hurts.

Sehun squints his eyes before peeking one open. He’s thankful to see Baekhyun without stab wounds, but the tears streaming down his face doesn't make him feel better. He pulls him close and cries into his chest, letting it all out. There’s a thick lump in his throat, making it hard to swallow and hard to breath. 

"I—"

"Ah, it's alright. It's alright." Baekyun hushes, smoothing his forehead of knitted confusion and fear.

"What's wrong, babe? Baek had to call us both, but I was already on my way, you were both screaming so much." Jongin’s voice is clear with concern but Sehun can’t look at him, only burying his face deeper into Baekhyun’s chest. 

"I thought they were fucking."

"Not the time Chanyeol." Jongin sneers. He places his hand on Sehun’s back and whispers, "You okay, Sehun?"

Sehun finds no point in keeping it to himself. It’s something he doesn’t want to keep to himself. 

“In my dream, I was… murdering Baekhyun."

"Baby." Baekhyun whispers. 

He rubs Sehun’s back roughly, and yet it still feels like a feather’s touch, so gentle, so comforting. He doesn’t get it. Baekhyun’s hands are kneading his skin but it also feels so tender and caring. These rough murderous hands. 

"With a massive dagger knife." Sehun whispers under breath, throat strained from crying. 

He looks to his own hands. He’s just as much of a criminal as Baekhyun.

“Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be here. I promise. You won’t hurt me. I won’t hurt you. I promise you with everything I’ve got.”

When the sun rises, his face feels swollen and his pillow is still damp. Baekhyun’s face is etched with concern like the first time he woke up to him days ago. He kisses the frown wrinkles, hoping to wake him up. Usually he wouldn’t ever bother Baekhyun from his rest, but he needs the comfort and security from his lover right now. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are still shut, but Sehun notices his breathing pattern shift. Within seconds he mumbles, “Do you want to talk about the dream?”

“Babe. I don’t know why I dreamed of it.” Sehun responds quietly.

Baekhyun yawns and stretches his arms over his head. He rolls onto Sehun, getting in between his legs. “So you don’t want to kill me?”

“Baekhyun.” Sehun seethes sharply, feeling pained for joking with such a topic. 

“I’m sure it means nothing. I love you, okay? I feel so hurt for you, that you had such a scare. I was so scared for you, baby. I couldn’t get you to wake up.” 

Baekhyun kisses his lips and scurries off the bed. “We’re going back to our area for a sudden mission. Even if we put off some. This one is very important.”

“Baek.” Sehun cries. “I’m scared. I… I don't know how to do this.” 

“Sure you do. Don’t worry. You’ll never lose me.” Baekhyun assures while holding his hands tight. 

Sehun trusts his words and gets ready for his day. He takes a peak in his friends’ bedroom, noticing that they’re comfortably sleeping. Baekhyun says they’re still free to enjoy their morning, not leaving until the late afternoon. 

Being traumatized from his nightmare, he wants to spend every waking moment with Baekhyun. They shower together, exchanging kisses underneath the warm spray. They wear complementary clothes, Baekhyun wearing a black shirt and white pants while Sehun wears a white shirt and black pants. Baekhyun says he's planned it since Thursday and today just happens to work with Sehun’s extra clinginess.

“What is there to do with you here?” Sehun says while swinging their hands.

“Breakfast?”

Sehun bites his lip before commenting disinterestedly, “No. I feel like it’s been repetitive the last few days. I want to do something  _ outstanding _ with you.”

“I don’t deserve you, Sehun.” Baekhyun coos and squeezes Sehun's hand.

“Me neither, with  _ you _ .” Sehun snuggles against Baekhyun's shoulder then with his head angled slightly, he spots attractive low lighting and no line whatsoever. He pulls off and hums, “I think I’ll go to that bar real fast.”

Baekhyun hauls him back by the collar and teases, “Ah, I just said a little less didn’t I?”

“Well, can I see if they have orange juice?”

Baekhyun laughs and shoves him in the direction of the hotel bar. “Get whatever you want. I can’t stop you.” 

Sehun starts prancing away from the lobby and navigating through the small crowd of people checking out. He makes it to the bar where he asks for two orange juices. The bartender gives him a look but continues to take two glasses out anyways.

"Pulp or no pulp?"

"Extra pulp, make it chunky for him." Baekhyun says from behind him, answering for him. Sehun nods with him, agreeing entirely.

The two cups side across the counter into their direction and Baekhyun drops a few dollars onto it before taking a cup and lacing their fingers together. Sehun takes his drink and they make their way out the large glass doors.

“Can we walk around normally? Not a couple that does murderous adventures. There’s a festival going on nearby. Can we go on a date? Overpriced popsicles and shopping for each other. Asking strangers to take our photos.”

“You’re a sweetheart, baby. It’s been a long time since we’ve done something like that.” Baekhyun insists and takes Sehun’s hand in his. “A date with my one and only baby boy,  _ Sehun _ . I like it.”

“Should we invite the others?”

“Let them have their rest. Besides, just us two, right?”

“Yes!” Sehun responds excitedly, tugging at Baekhyun's hand to the direction of the car. 

Before Sehun can approach the car, Baekhyun pulls him close, turning him around and shoving him against the car. He stares at Sehun with a look of lust and devotion before smothering their lips together. Sehun gasps in the kiss when Baekhyun's hands trail down to his ass, giving it a firm grip.

"I love your agenda for our afternoon."

“Baek…” Sehun whines against his neck, jutting his hips out to press against Baekhyun’s thigh. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his arms grip on Sehun’s biceps, fingernails pressing deep into the skin as he groans, “Oh, no way, Sehun.”

“Please.” Sehun murmurs. 

“Please, what? What can I possibly do for my needy baby? Why are you such a fucking slut?”

“Baek, Baek, please.”

Baekhyun states in frustration, “Sehun. I don’t know what you want.”

“I don’t know!” Sehun whines, with just as much aggression and heat.

Baekhyun raises his hand to cup Sehun’s face. He caresses his cheek and places a kiss to where he could reach without tiptoeing — Sehun’s chin — then assures, “Hey, hey. Lower your voice and take a deep breath. No need to get frustrated.”

Sehun pouts then wiggles his body in place, releasing some pent up tension. He needs something, again. He deeply needs to feel something. He actually hates himself for his constant sex drive, and he actually blames Baekhyun. “Let’s just fuck in here.”

“In Chanyeol’s car? You’re a menace.”

“On top of it then. I don’t care.” Sehun reasons easily.

Baekhyun presses Sehun close, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist and planting a hand firmly on his ass. He grinds his teeth tight together before suggesting, “How about we get to the highest garage parking level and I’ll fuck you there? Nobody drives up there, right? Then shove you with a plug, keep my come inside you.”

“Oh, yes, please. Baek, please.” 

Sehun begins wandering his hands around Baekhyun’s body. Pressing his lips to his temple then roaming his tongue down his cheek, kitten licking his lips playfully before puckering up and clashing their lips together harshly. 

Baekhyun pulls apart before Sehun can deepen their kiss. “Heh, I love you, you kinky fuck.” Then he slaps Sehun’s ass and hauls him into the car. 

Sehun cups his crotch while they endure the short drive. Baekhyun keeps aiming for the potholes and not slowing down on speed bumps which drives Sehun mad. He squirms in his seat, crossing his legs while tightening his grip around the seatbelt. He sees dark to light in an instant, finally being on the fourth garage level, exposed to the sun and capturing a pretty scenic view.

“Inside or on top?” Baekhyun says with a cunning little attitude.

Sehun groans, “Baek, I’m not all that kinky. We will not fuck in broad daylight on the car. You should of just done that while we were downstairs.”

“Oh, you want me to drive back down?”

Sehun puts his hands on the console, making a noise that stops Baekhyun from turning the car back on.

“No, just— come on. Please, do it now.”

“Strip.” Baekhyun says with a stoic expression. 

Sehun immediately discards his shirt over his head and unzips his pants in record time, thrusting forward to shimmy them off his butt and slide them down his legs. He reveals his stuff cock against his stomach, stroking it until he receives more instructions from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun just smiles at him fondly which makes Sehun frustratingly whine, “What! What now?”

“You look so cute, baby. So needy and desperate. I love you.”

“Thanks.” Sehun says while rolling his eyes and continues to touch himself. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now I’m sure Chankai have condoms in here. Check the glove department.”

“I don’t want you to wear it.” Sehun whines and stops Baekhyun’s hands from moving to the car drawer. 

“It’s going to be messy for you. I could care less about Chanyeol’s car, which is why you won’t wear one. But I should. I don’t want you uncomfortable.” Baekhyun reasons. 

“Come on!”

“No.”

“You’re going to give me your come. Fill me up, keep it in me, remember?”

Baekhyun shakes his head while shrugging Sehun’s hand off his. He then adjusts the seat and takes off his jacket. He looks irritated and that makes Sehun nervous. 

“Get over here.” Baekhyun says in a stern tone. 

Not wanting to see another side of Baekhyun at this moment, he listens and straddles Baekhyun’s lap, though his ass with last night's spankings feel sensitive on Baekhyun’s jean covered thighs and his back is pressing against the wheel. He stares at Sehun for a moment, and it’s silent and eerie until there’s a sound of skin against skin and his sight moving right. His cheek suddenly burns and he cups his face quickly with a whimper. Baekhyun removes his hand away from his and does it again. Only this time, Sehun moans and Baekhyun caresses the stinging spot for a few seconds. 

Baekhyun is quick to lean over to the glove department and retrieve a condom. Sehun doesn’t refute, and opts in watching him unbuckle his belt and pull his cock out, just to roll it on expertly. He adjusts Sehun on his lap, and Sehun lets him, wanting the both of them to be comfortable. He places a numerous amount of kiss on the spot he slapped before his hands graze his neck.

Sehun’s jaw is trapped in between Baekhyun’s two fingers, being held tight in place where he is forced to make direct eye contact with Baekhyun. 

“Can’t believe you've gotten fucked — soon to be — three days in a row. Do you know how hard it is to have sex with our schedule? You’ve been lucky this weekend. You’re getting so pampered, babe. Never seen you glow more.” 

“Really now?” Sehun says playfully, trying to disclose his actual shock and amusement. 

“Mm, my dick has never felt so alive. You don’t need stretching, not since Jongin last night. Maybe a little, unless you want it to burn. Hm?”

“Please. I can take it.” Sehun whimpers.

Baekhyun nods then adjusts the seat as far back as possible from the steering wheel and Sehun is thankful because  _ fuck _ that kind of hurt. 

“Spit.” Baekhyun demands, pulling Sehun’s hand and bringing it to his mouth.

“Baek, yes, Baek.”

Sehun cringes as he spits on his own hand, doing it just because he’d do anything for Baekhyun. He doesn’t know why, but he’s doing all because he told him to.

Baekhyun guides Sehun’s hand to his cock and it makes sense. He begins pumping Baekhyun with his slick fingers, gripping hard along the base before trailing his fingers up and swirling his thumb around the tip. He manages for a few more seconds until Baekhyun taps his wrist once. He holds out his own cock while urging Sehun to hover over. 

Sehun sinks down easily, engulfing all of Baekhyun’s cock and melting on it. It feels so good, he feels so good. He begins to rock his hips, experimental movements on his dick because he doesn’t know the last time he’s ever done this position. It’s a bit hard when they’re in a car as well, restricting them from the space.

“Fuck, ride me Sehun, come on.” Baekhyun moans while cupping both his ass cheeks in his rough hands, then giving one a forceful slap. 

Baekhyun unfortunately also hits his knuckles against the steering wheel causing Sehun to laugh. He does it again as if to scold Sehun from humiliating him, and it gives pleasure to Sehun, feeling much better than the way Jongin did it last night because it’s coming from Baekhyun himself. Sehun laughs again and Baekhyun swats the opposite cheek, making Sehun wince but preen into it.

“Look at you. You’re so fucking cute. Giggling while your head is about to hit the ceiling with how high you’re bouncing, huh.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun.” Sehun pants out breathily. 

Sehun struggles to ride him the way they both want and deserve. There’s no room in here. His knees press into the leather making it slippery from his sweat. His head  _ is _ hitting the roof of the car when he pulls off far, only to slam himself back down. He’s pathetic for initiating this.

Baekhyun seems to notice his weary trouble because he says in a hushed voice, “Stay still, I’ll do the job for my baby.”

Sehun’s heart races, his eyes roll to the back of his head at the thought of Baekhyun hammering into him desperately from the seat of the car. Feet planted on the surface as he rocks into Sehun with his hands wrapped around his body. 

He embraces Baekhyun and the seat, preparing himself to enjoy. He bounces a few more times, wanting to rile Baekhyun up as he exaggeratedly cries, “Yes, please! Baek, give it to me, please, please. I need it. Your baby needs it.”

“Fuck, Sehun.”

Baekhyun begins thrusting up mercesssily, serving Sehun with grazes against his bundle of nerves. Their chests are pressed together, hot and sweaty. They suffocate with their own warm breaths in the confined space. The windows are foggy that Sehun could write  _ getting the fuck of my life  _ on it with his index finger. And Sehun is already on the verge of coming because all of this combined. 

That’s when Baekhyun takes it slow, placing his hands onto Sehun’s hips and rutting up in a leisurely way. He brings their lips together and kisses Sehun deep and gentle. It makes Sehun’s heart hammer against his chest with the way of their kiss feeling so soft and romantic. It’s not rushed and frantic but still fast paced and strong. Baekhyun’s hands wander his entire body simultaneously with the way their tongues teasingly prod each other.

“Wanna come, Sehun?” Baekhyun mutters against his lips. “Make a mess out of yourself just for me.”

Sehun nods quickly, removing his arms from the seat and placing a hand on his cock. Baekhyun continues to suck on his lower lip while trailing his hands to his nipples where he circles his thumbs against the nubs, pressing down hard after every few rounds. Sehun whimpers with the stimulation on all three of his sensitive parts, that being the way Baekhyun’s deep thrusts feel along with fingers on his cock and nipples.

“You’re gonna make such a mess.” Baekhyun says while pinching particularly hard at one of Sehun’s nipples. He adds, “My filthy slut. Go now. Make a mess, baby.”

Sehun comes from that. His forehead knits and it hurts but feels so good where there’s a pinching feeling in between his eyebrows. He bounces while gripping his cock, pumping himself with the motions, desperate to finish off. His nipples are suddenly sensitive and his hole doesn’t want to take anymore. He clenches before pounding his fists on Baekhyun’s chest, begging him to stop.

Baekhyun raises Sehun’s hips and pulls out. It leaves Sehun feeling guilty because he’s red and hard from underneath the condom. Sehun is too exhausted to crawl over the console, so he opens the door and lets his feet meet the cement ground. It’s an awful idea because his thighs quiver, legs feeling like jello. Baekhyun catches him and pulls him into his lap, but he only hisses and retracts. He feels even guiltier then. 

Sehun gets into the backseat and lays down. He laps his finger against his stomach to take a taste of his come into his mouth. He spreads his legs wide and calls out, “You wanted to stuff me with your come and put a plug in me. Do it already.” 

Baekhyun crawls from the tight middle space in record time and plants himself in between Sehun’s legs. He undos the condom and shoves himself into Sehun, not wasting a second. It earns a cry from Sehun as he rakes his nails against the leather seat. His hole is thoroughly punished and abused from Baekhyun’s rough, desperate thrusts but wants more already. His cock twitches and he’s only thrusts away from being hard again.

“Baek, so good, Baek.” Sehun whimpers, bringing his legs closer to his chest. 

Sehun’s body shakes and quivers when Baekhyun brings Sehun’s legs around his waist instead. He does what he can, trying to balance himself on his knees while fucking into Sehun. A hand trails to Sehun’s neck while Baekhyun begins to fuck into him faster.

“Want this?” Baekhyun whispers breathlessly.

“Uh-huh, yes, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun leans down, his forearm at the side of his head while his thrusts don’t stop. He cups the side of Sehun’s neck before pressing his thumb down at the fixture between his Adam’s Apple and right above his collar bones. Sehun loses it instantly, vision blurring as his breath is labored with his jaw slack. He feels the mix of sloppy thrusts and an unbearable amount of pressure on his neck.

Sehun’s come shoots out of his cock naturally without a touch. He doesn’t reach for it and relieve himself because he wants to feel it all trickle out itself and feel the way he throbs against his own stomach. His body goes limp, unable to move anymore as everything feels numb. One thing he’s certain of is the warmth buried deep inside him. He opens his eyes to witness Baekhyun’s blissed our expression as he uses Sehun’s hole to get off. 

The moment Baekhyun loosens his grip from Sehun’s neck, he leans over the console and reaches for Sehun’s bag where he frantically pulls out a plug. He gathers all the come dripping from Sehun’s hole and shoves it back in with the plug. He twists it before pressing it hard into Sehun’s hole, making Sehun clench around it. 

Baekhyun licks and nips and kisses Sehun’s entire stomach before hovering his lips over Sehun’s and feeding it to him. Sehun barely gets the chance to pucker and kiss back because he’s swallowing bitter come and saliva. He pulls away and kisses Sehun’s neck, planting butterfly kisses around the area he pressed down on.

“As you wished, Sehun. Even if you don’t deserve it.” Baekhyun says while tucking himself back in. 

The corners of Sehun's mouth perks up into a smile and his heart does backflips knowing that Baekhyun still gives him everything even if he disappointed him. Sehun voices out his appreciation by giving him a gentle, “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“Alright. Get your clothes on.” Baekhyun says with not much feeling, already turning around to open the door.

Sehun tugs his arm, causing him to turn around. He squeezes Baekhyun's cheeks in his palms and gives him a big fat kiss, purposefully smothering his entire mouth on his in a playful gesture.

"I'm sorry." Sehun whispers.

Baekhyun shakes his head, dismissing Sehun's apology. "I'm not upset with you, don't worry."

Sehun gathers his clothes from the front seat and puts them on slowly. He spots Baekhyun leaning against the hood of the car, staring at nothing. He's having a hard time putting on his pants and wishes Baekhyun would turn around and just help him. Before he gets the chance to knock on the window, Baekhyun is opening the door and kneeling on the seat, taking Sehun's pants into his hands, urging him close. Sehun props his hands on the seat to raise his bottom, making it easier for Baekhyun to help him. He does a goofy grin to himself after he's all set and transitions to the front seat.

“Will you be able to walk the event?”

“I’ll manage.” Sehun breathes out while buckling his seatbelt and sinking into his seat.

“If you say so.” He places his finger under Sehun's chin to turn him. He whistles and mutters, “Gosh, your hair is all damp and you’ve got a red mark on your cheek and your neck— I didn’t hold back there. Whoops.”

Sehun gasps, “This is a friendly park!”

“I feel a bit bad.” Baekhyun says, but it doesn't sound like he means it.

“No you don’t. You wanted to claim me.”

“Your already mine. What’s there to claim?”

Sehun bites his lip to hold back a grin and endures the car ride. He feels silly for driving up when they were already in the first floor, but then he reminds himself that this is Chanyeol's car and it's so funny now.

Baekhyun pulls up the navigation system and requests for Sehun to set up whatever he had found earlier. It's about ten minutes away, free entry but many different food trucks and games. He doesn't know what for but he's thrilled to spend a day with Baekhyun so he sets up the address quickly.

“Are you good? You should be sated for like a whole month, Sehun.” 

“Ugh, yes. So good.”

Baekhyun cheers, “Great! I’m officially banning sex for a month now.”

Sehun's mouth drops and he dramatically bangs the dashboard. “No! What the heck, Baekhyun!”

“My dick will fall off.”

Sehun crosses his arms and sinks into the seat. “ _ My dick will fall off. _ ” He mocks in a whiny tone and an unattractive facial expression.

“You’re getting a bit bold, Sehun. And I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I swear.”

If there was anything to learn from these last few days, it's to not mess with Baekhyun. He knows that. And yet he still challenges him, “What will you do then?”

“Change it to six months. And if you sought out to anyone else—  _ well _ , we know you wouldn’t. But I will hold it against you for the rest of your life.”

“Baek.” Sehun grumbles and pouts.

“Two weeks. No sex. Calm down.”

“Says the dude who wanted to fuck in the morning one day, and then the next day suck my dick while I’m asleep.  _ Me _ , calm down.  _ Me _ , two weeks. I can probably hold for six months!”

Baekhyun laughs shortly (more like  _ ha, ha _ mockingly) and says, “Cute, Sehun. Now stop before I really do it. Let’s just have fun today. Tiny festival like you said and then a fancy ball.”

Sehun's eyes widen and he feels a flurry of excitement. “A ball?”

It's been a long time since he's been exposed to a formal event. He completely forgot that his life revolved around elegant things and posh presentations. Since the change and new adaption, he's only been thinking of Baekhyun and Jongin— not really anything else in his other life. He thinks from time to time about the differences in his job, but that's about it. He's tremendously thrilled to go to a opulent ball, surrounded with such people and manners. He's a bit insane meeting rich sobs with an advantage. He hopes these people are nice like the people he and Baekhyun present in front of.

But then he remembers. A ball must not just be a ball with  _ this _ Baekhyun.

“What is the mission today?”

“It's actually a halloween costume party, but with a twist.”

"Of course there's always a twist with you."

“There's a meeting today, more like a big fat ceremony for this one enteupenour and many rich figures are attending. There is nobody to be suspicious of besides the main host of the night. There's going to be a special dance in the middle of it, Jongin overheard the details on this one, and that is when we will abduct him."

Sehun pouts. It's not the type of ball he wanted to attend, but oh well. He hopes Baekhyun has a nice costume for him. "Oh, so no fun?"

"We can have fun. We will so we can act natural. Chanyeol will tell us when it's time."

"You know, me and Chanyeol are not—" Sehun remembers that he shouldn't express the differences of his lives in case something seems suspicious. "We got in a fight yesterday. So we're not on talking terms."

"What, was he jealous? He's got that problem, and yet still keeps up an open relationship."

"Yeah."

Baekhyun hums and drops his hand onto Sehun's lap. "I could never do that to you. I don't want you hurt or offended or disappointed in any way." 

"I don't know how Jongin does it."

"We should pamper him more often if Chanyeol really is such a dick."

"What are you saying?" Sehun asks nervously, wondering what Baekhyun means exactly.

"I like to see Jongin fuck you."

"Oh…" Sehun breathes out. "So not like, a poly relationship right?"

"I only have enough room in my heart for you and only enough love for you."

Sehun sighs in relief. Baekhyun may be a killer, he may find pleasure in shoving Sehun around. Sehun accepts all of that, but if there were to be a world where he'd have to share Baekhyun, he doesn't know how to feel about it.

“You really remind me of the first few years we were together. Still a bit shy and nervous. Like you can’t believe you have a chance with me. It’s okay. I feel that too, a lot. Like I don’t deserve you.”

“How old are we?” 

“Babe, I’m twenty eight. You’re twenty five. Still feeling strange? Baby, baby.” Baekhyun chuckles airily and brings Sehun's hand and presses it against his own cheek before planting a kiss on it.

He and Baekhyun… three years younger.

Sehun is numb in his place, trying to process the fact that they are both three years older in this universe.

"Is something wrong, Sehun?"

"Ah, no. No." Sehun replies quietly.

Sehun closes his eyes for the remainder of the drive, deeply thinking about what it means to be in this domain. Why was he set to live this life, why must he navigate his way with his lover and best friend since as long as he could remember, alongside someone he despises so deeply. Living in an entire, utter alternate universe.

"Baby, help me find parking."

Sehun straightens up in his seat, noticing they're still holding hands even if its been a couple minutes. He doesn't think it's too safe for Baekhyun to drive with one hand so he lets go and begins keeping an eye out for a free spot. He manages to see one with a pay meter moments later, pointing at it and calling out for Baekhyun to claim it.

"Who pays today?" Baekhyun asks playfully while locking the car and leaning against the meter.

"Pay for this meter, sure, I can. Or do you mean everything today?"

"Our meals, any of the games. All of it.”

Sehun smirks, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket. “Ah, what are we betting?”

Baekhyun ponders for a moment with his finger on his chin. “Second thought, you’re the one wearing a plug so I’ll pay.”

“I almost forgot about that.”

Baekhyun puts coins into the slot then looks around before smacking Sehun’s ass, causing him to shudder. 

“Did you now?” 

Sehun scowls at him while Baekhyun snickers.

Where they parked was not crowded whatsoever, but as soon as they get to one of the entrances, it's full packed. Despite that, the line goes by in a flash and Baekhyun is hauling him to the banner of the festival, begging for the two of them to take a photo. It is a mini halloween event, focusing on pumpkin infusions. There's corners for pumpkin carvings and spooky face painting, then different pumpkin edible stands as some sort of food competition. In between all of that, he finds the most amusement with Baekhyun playing with props to take photos with. 

"Sehun, they're willing to take our photo!"

Sehun begins skipping to Baekhyun and reaches for one of the objects in the barrel. He gets yellow sunglasses while Baekhyun has a sunflower headband. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and Sehun puckers his lips out sillily and raises a peace sign. As the stranger says  _ smile _ , he doesn't have to because his grin has been so wide the entire time. 

"Thank you so much! Would your family like one?" Baekhyun comments cheerfully, placing the prop down and exchanging phones with the man.

Sehun admires the way the four children race to the massive skeleton structure and snuggle up against each other, all in the ranges as old as sixteen and as young as five and yet still so close. 

He thinks of his future with Baekhyun, whether this one or the other, he has come to the conclusion that he no longer minds. Either way, they're both his. or a moment he wonders since when did he feel this way, besides right now?

Baekhyun back home wants children. He's never confirmed it but Sehun just knows it. He hopes another Sehun out there will support him. He's unsure whether the Baekhyun with him at this very moment would want any. But watching Baekhyun grinning goofily at the children fighting for the props must mean something. He high fives all of them, handshakes the man, and hugs the wife. Baekhyun must feel the connection of a family as much as Sehun does.

"What's up? You look constipated." Baekhyun says before brushing his shoulders and taking photos of his surroundings. 

Sehun composes himself and follows Baekhyun. He contemplates on holding Baekhyun’s hand but decides to do so anyways. He wonders if he’s in another universe, is he in the same era of time. But as Baekhyun mentioned earlier, they should still be in the same century. He never shied away from holding Baekhyun’s hand the last two days but here, there are children. If it really is three years forward somehow, it really should be fine. 

He never checked his dumb phone before. He does it now and it’s the year 2022. Not much has changed. It’s even a few days until their anniversary. He smiles sillily again and Baekhyun has to shove him to prevent him from looking like a delusional goof. 

“Can we paint your face?”

“What, no!” Sehun squeals. “Paint yours!”

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“I can have this for the party tonight.”

Sehun hums. “That would be cute.” 

Baekhyun looks at the various facial artwork and chooses a design that resembles a skeleton with silver, black, and some gold on the eyelids. While he thinks Baekhyun would make gold eyeshadow sexy, he's unsure of everything else. Sehun thinks,  _ nope you’re not doing this _ , then pulls Baekhyun away from the booth.

“What?”

“It’ll cover up your cute face.” Sehun gushes and leads him the opposite direction.

“Okay, fine. Besides, I’ve got a better outfit back at the hotel anyways.” Baekhyun shrugs with a gentle smile. 

They do other things that don’t involve getting messy which means opting out on the face painting and a pie eating competition. Sehun chooses to play ring toss around pumpkin stems, winning a tiny bat plushie for Baekhyun. He cuddles it against his face and Sehun’s stomach tickles and quakes with a swarming party of butterflies. Baekhyun wants to eat before they get back so they visit the food trucks where he gets a teriyaki bowl, walking around while eating it and Sehun stumbles upon pumpkin flavored sorbet from the food contest.

“Do you think we’d do this even years from now?” Sehun asks suddenly. 

Being surrounded by happiness and a ton of families still continues to push the thoughts of his future with Baekhyun into his mind. Baekhyun force feeding him while he still has the taste of milky pumpkin continues to push the thoughts of his future with Baekhyun into his mind.

“Yes. There’s going to be a day that we’ll settle down. But I don’t see that anytime soon. Unless you do? I feel like a hero this way, Sehun.” 

“Oh, same.” Sehun responds even if it doesn’t feel entirely convincing. 

Baekhyun embraces him closely, wrapping his arm around Sehun’s waist and whispering, “Until death do us part. But, without death, we’d be apart.”

“Is that supposed to be deep?” Or does he really think they wouldn’t be together if they didn’t do  _ this _ together. 

“I kill with you and no other. I can’t imagine doing it with someone else.”

“R-right. Me, too.”

Sehun wonders how this couple discovered their secret talent and life agenda. Relentless and undetectable, frequent and reliable. How does murder become a solution and satisfaction? 

Because Baekhyun, he kills with a purpose but why did he choose this path? Why did  _ Sehun _ agree? He can answer for himself and the other Sehun. It’s because he loves Sehun that much. It takes Sehun back to, why did Baekhyun do this? 

Somehow, there’s no getting out of this. Where is Sehun supposed to go, what is he supposed to do to get back to his own dimension— universe, world— whatever it means to be somewhere else. 

It’s not that Sehun doesn’t miss  _ his _ Baekhyun. He  _ does _ . But somehow it feels like his Baekhyun is right here with him. Is it supposed to be like this? He can’t pinpoint why he feels this way. He doesn't feel like he needs to get back as soon as possible. And in other words, there’s that sweet, innocent Baekhyun who will treat this devious Sehun into someone better. 

“Hey, Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun pulls away and slaps his ass before running off towards the pumpkin patch. He hisses, feeling his plug shift uncomfortably. Sehun walks quickly, wanting to ease the way it’s positioned. Not too fast though, afraid to drop his sherbet since it’s already dripping onto his fingers and sogging the cone.

“Come and get me!” Baekhyun shouts from the far distance, chucking his bowl into the trash then hiding behind a massive, round pumpkin.

The sky does not have a single cloud hanging over them, so the sun rays flash their presence all over the entire festival. Especially the pumpkin patch. The pumpkins absorb the light and cast a wonderful orange all around them. Sehun feels so good being surrounded by brightness. 

Sehun loses sight of Baekhyun in the midst of admiring the different shades and sizes of the pumpkins. He tries to spot white pants because nobody seems to be wearing white pants to a pumpkin-centered event, sitting on and squashing fat orange vegetables.

“Baekhyun. Stop playing! Where are you?” Sehun groans to himself. 

It is a huge patch but he didn’t think he’d lose Baekhyun if he were to be behind him just by a few feet. His ankles are getting itchy from the tiny weeds and dirty that he keeps kicking as he walks. His hands are sticky from his sherbet now that it’s all gone. Losing Baekhyun sucks, he needs him to whine to.

After a few minutes of seeking Baekhyun’s presence, the corn maze sparks his interest suddenly. He follows the red, dingy sign that reads  _ PROCEED WITH CAUTION.  _

“It’s daylight!” Sehun snorts and smacks the sign before walking in. 

In contrast to his surroundings just a few feet back, it’s no longer clouding his vision with shades of orange, but green. Now all he sees are green stalks with yellow tips. Most of the corn stalks are bright green with the occasional brownish. He doesn’t look too carefully, a bit afraid of what he might see within them.

“Baekhyun! I know you’re in here!” Sehun says. 

Sehun doesn’t entirely  _ know _ , but if Sehun calls, Baekhyun will follow.

It’s always been that way. Sehun would be on the fourth floor, wishing Baekhyun would come. He’d be there in minutes. Sehun would want Baekhyun’s help in his speech, stuttering and repeating the same example, and Baekhyun would know. He would add on professionally, covering up for Sehun entirely.

Scoffing foolishly, Sehun makes his way to turn around but doesn’t see the opening anymore. He doesn’t recall walking the depth of the maze but now he’s surrounded without a clue on how to leave. He tries to maneuver around the field, backtracking but it’s unsuccessful. His heart hammers against his ribs in a doubtful way, racing and pounding as if it’ll pop out of his chest. He’s sweating and panting from the race against himself, desperate to find a way out. He feels very pathetic. 

There’s a rumbling sound in the distance that he catches amongst the shoots that mortify him. He feels small, but forces himself to gather the courage to confront whatever might be after him. It’s just a festival. It could literally just be someone taming the crops or a few crows or another child lost. He composes himself but keeps alert just in case. 

Sehun’s breath isn’t taken away when a hand covers his mouth. He shrills but it’s muffled by the rough grip. He uses his elbow to force himself away, feeling the blow and throb of it. He runs a short distance then looks back to see Baekhyun kneeling with a hand on his cheek.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” Sehun says immediately, locked in his place out of shock.

Baekhyun straightens up and flashes Sehun a cunning smirk. It’s flirty and lust-filled, the look Baekhyun gave him the moment Sehun met his eyes in this universe.

“Gosh, Baek. Let’s just go. How’d you know I was in here?”

Baekhyun strides towards him with that same grin and a bubbly laugh. The moment that he’s inches away from Sehun, he lunges a fist forward but Sehun manages to dodge it. Sehun turns around to spot Baekhyun racing towards him with his head first, then wrapping his arms around Sehun’s body and shoving it against the crops. His fingers dig into Sehun’s back while his right knuckles pounds against Sehun’s sides. He retracts and fists Sehun’s shirt, pulling him close and kisses him harsh and frantically. 

Sehun pants into the kiss, having a hard time catching his breath. He’s dizzy from the kiss and from Baekhyun’s unpredictable actions. His ribcage aches and his heart won't stop beating rapidly. But this is how it is to be married to a criminal. 

“Baek, I’m tapping out.” Sehun whimpers while cupping Baekhyun's cheeks to pull him away.

Baekhyun pecks his lips a few more times before wrapping his arms over Sehun's shoulders. He holds him close and tight. Sehun melts from the warmth and proximity, basking in the comfort and intimacy. It's these moments where he puts his entire trust in Baekhyun. He's not afraid of who he is or what he could do because he knows Baekhyun cares. 

To adapt to all of this better, he will need to learn to be just as strong to take on Baekhyun playfully like that. 

Sehun lets go first and lands a soft punch on Baekhyun's arm. He is earned with relentless jabs against his plug from Baekhyun’s widespread palm. It doesn’t end there because he sends a brutal punch to his stomach, reminding Sehun of the first day where Baekhyun hit him exactly like that then plunged the tip of the gun to Sehun's dick. It was kind of hot. Sehun wants more moments like this. He feels so fucking delusional for thinking such things when he was a man who made Baekhyun kiss his paper cuts during meetings.

“You call, I follow.” 

“Wait. How do you know I think that?”

“You say it all the time. I found you because I kept hearing you whisper  _ I call he’ll follow. I call he’ll follow _ .” 

"Can we just go back now." Sehun asks a little discouraged.

Baekhyun reaches for his hand and they swing them following a path until they meet a four way cross road.

"Which way should we take?" Baekhyun mumbles.

"I don't know. I almost wet myself back there. How should I know now?"

Baekhyun groans and begins pacing in circles before he looks to the sky.

"Ah-ha!"

"Ooh, what did you find out?"

Baekhyun continues to walk while looking up. Sehun tries to do it but gets blinded by the sun so he ends up staring at Baekhyun's shadow on the ground. With every step he hears children and upbeat music and within time, Baekhyun is cheering.

"Do you really want to go now?"

Sehun answers easily, "We've had our fun, and thrill. And ate and got prizes. Don't you think it's all good enough."

"Okay, baby."

During the walk to the car, Baekhyun pulls out the bat plushie and tells Sehun to buckle it up in the backseat. Sehun obeys without interrogation. He snaps a photo of it and sends it to Baekhyun.

They meet up with Jongin and Chanyeol who are sitting with breakfast burritos.

"You look exhausted." Baekhyun says to Jongin while patting his shoulder.

"Because I didn't sleep until sunrise since Sehun's scare woke me up."

"Sorry." Sehun says softly.

He hears Chanyeol grumbling over the sound of Baekhyun telling him not to think too hard about it. If Sehun gets better in this world, he suggests Chanyeol learn to keep his mouth shut. 

"Let's just get dressed for the event tonight." Jongin instructs.

They walk to the car and Sehun is just about to ask why until Jongin is pulling up the trunk, revealing four suit covers. They hurry back up into the room where Baekhyun shoves him into the bathroom and pushes the hanger towards his chest.

Sehun unzips the cover to see a typical outfit that he would wear. Why would Baekhyun give him something like this. He spots a magnifying glass, so that seems slightly interesting. He is reminded of the plug when he bends down. He flickers his eyes to Baekhyun and Baekhyun is already staring at him.

"Yeah, that's too bad isn't it? Go shower."

Sehun hisses when he removes it then rinses himself quickly, handing Baekhyun the plug when he's got a towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn't realize how Baekhyun looks until he swipes away the plug from Sehun's hand.

In front of Sehun is a mesmerizing Baekhyun with a loose white top exposing his chest, arm sleeves loose and swaying. His waist is wrapped with a suede brown corset and he sports the tightest white pants Sehun has ever seen him in,

"Wow." Sehun whispers.

"Nice, huh? Surprise!"

"Why?"

"I know what you wanted but you didn't know what I had in store."

Sehun assembles his costume and pouts. He won't complain to Baekhyun, yet. He instead, exists the bathroom and spots a revealing Jongin. A cute leather one piece covering his body that ends at his knees with white wings.

"You guys can go down first. I'll meet you in a minute." Chanyeol comments, still in regular clothing.

The three of them gather their luggage and Baekhyun kisses the door before heading to the elevator. Sehun lingers around, waiting for Jongin. Downstairs, Baekhyun does as he's been the last couple of days — checking out and nodding his head in the direction they need to go to. 

“What’s Chanyeol?”

Jongin snorts and pushes Sehun towards the car. “A party-pooper. He’s not dressing up. But he’ll claim himself to be a CEO or a real estate agent.”

“Uh, okay.”

“But you look good. Cute little detective.” 

“You look better.” Sehun admits. He’s in something so fitting with a hot body, what is Sehun supposed to say.

Jongin pats his butt before skipping back to Chanyeol. Sehun turns around and spots Baekhyun walking with confidence and zeal. He knows he is fucking goregous in that outfut.

"My car smells disgusting." Chanyeol says with a grimace.

Baekhyun averts his eyes to Sehun's, alarm all over his expression. He reaches for his phone and begins typing away. Sehun's phone chimes a moment later with Baekhyun's message in all capitals saying that he tied the condom but doesn't know where he flicked it to. 

"Why are you laughing, Sehun!" Jongin shouts, reaching in between the console and tapping Sehun's lap before buckling his seat belt. He then gasps and squirms in his seat. “You sick fucks!”

The road feels familiar and when they pull up through a large black gate and slim trees with vines he feels it. He knows what they're bound to approach.

Sehun rushes out of the car before they can park, causing him to slip on the cement. He runs towards the familiar massive mansion, racing for the spot his heart tugs him to. 

“I’ve been here before.”

“Yeah, we all have.” Baekhyun says quietly. 

Sehun let’s his head catch up with the comment before he tries to decipher it. He doesn’t know how or why Baekhyun has been here before in this universe.

“Why?” He asks. 

“ _ Babe _ .” Bawkhyun whines.

“Why have we been here before? How long ago was it?”

“Like two or three years ago I don’t know! Why are you freaking out?” Baekhyun rasps in frustration. 

Sehun makes his way around the shrubs skillfully, as if he remembers the entire map. Which he does, it was only days ago that he walked through it with Jongin and Baekhyun. He runs and runs until his lungs give out. At his point of stopping he finds more familiarity. He follows the sound of the stream and spots the large marble fountain. He dips his hand into it, the rush of coolness embraces his hand and even more memories wash back to him. 

Footsteps are heard over the sound of dripping water. Baekhyun shouts, “Sehun! Please. What’s wrong?” 

Sehun raises his hands up in defense and steps back, hip pressing against the edge of the fountain.

“Baekhyun… I’m not who you think I am.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I was never a murderer. I don’t have any skills to kill people. I don’t know why I’m even doing this. The last three days have been my first time for everything. Killing. Hiding evidence. Fucking you. Having a threesome. I don’t do those things. All I ever do is love you. I love you unconditionally and that’s the only reason why I did them. I’m not your Sehun.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and steps forward but Sehun only steps back so he stands his ground. “But, you’re my Sehun. I know you are. I would know if you weren’t.” 

Sehun responds truthfully, “I can’t tell you apart either. I just know our dynamics are different.”

“What do you do then? Whoever you are? If you don’t think you’re from here— whatever your saying. Explain it!” Baekhyun places his hand against his bag, patting the pocket. 

Sehun tenses up, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t threaten him with a weapon. He still wouldn’t. No matter what. Right? 

“I’m a public speaker who advocates for the poor. Mostly orphans or low class children. I don’t rob or kill rich people, I don't even swindle them into giving money. I just hope they’re kind enough to donate.” Sehun says panicky because Baekhyun starts to unzip his bag. He quickly adds, “I don’t know how I started killing these kinds of people!”

“Sehun… Sehun, wait.” 

“What!” 

Baekhyun strides forward and pulls Sehun down by cupping the back of his neck. He places his lips on Sehun’s tender and gentle, lingering for a few seconds just to let the warmth of their lips radiate from one another. They linger to let their lips find familiarity and protection from one am their. Baekhyun’s tongue swipes Sehun’s lower lip and he parts them so willingly, letting Baekhyun take over the kiss. He gasps into it and melts with the way Baekhyun secures his arms around him so, so comfortingly. Everything Baekhyun does during the kiss is so natural. Everything Sehun let's happen is so willing. 

“Doesn't it feel the same? I don’t feel any different do I? Don’t you feel like you’re kissing me?” Baekhyun whispers, breath fanning against Sehun’s lips. He only gives enough room in between them for them to see each other properly before adding breathlessly, “You said you love me. You said you can’t tell. I don’t feel like I’m looking at someone else.  _ Sehun _ . We’re the same people. We’ve never met anyone else. You’re  _ my _ Sehun. I’m Baekhyun, the one you love unconditionally.”

Sehun shoves him away because it feels like too much of a confession. The Baekhyun in front of him is sly and good with words. He’d probably say anything to get anybody on his side for the sake of being innocent. His aggression gets in his head and his anger is apparent in the loudness in his voice now, “How?! My Baekhyun is not a murderer.”

Baekhyun laughs. It’s bitter and dense. “Oh, yes he is.”

Sehun comes to terms with the idea that this Baekhyun must be just as confused. He’s terrified, too. He manages to calm down and reply gently, “I don’t think so… but I do know I’m in another universe, another life, Baekhyun.”

“Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun says bluntly. He comes close again but doesn’t touch Sehun. Instead he places his hands to his back and nods slowly. “We did that together. You know? I, too, was the host of our banquets.”

It makes Sehun‘s mind whirl like a crazy frenzy. Baekhyun speaks with confidence and it mortifies him because he almost believes it.

“Sehun, I don’t think we are any different for each other. I think it’s just… the time.  _ Something _ . But it’s not us. You’re mine. You’re Sehun, who I grew up with. I built both of my lives with you.”

“What do you mean Baekhyun. Just tell me!”

Baekhyun makes rapid hand gestures as if it’ll make Sehun believe it better. “I am telling you. What if you’re just… time traveling?”

Right there does Sehun turn away from Baekhyun and crosses his arms. Being in another universe didn’t make sense, but nor does time traveling. Why would he? Who set him up like that? Baekhyun is lying to him because he’s a criminal and apparently that’s what they do. He tells easily, “No, I am not.”

There’s a frustrated tongue clicking sound before Baekhyun convinces him, “Well, what was Jongin in your other so-called  _ life _ . And what was Chanyeol? Let me guess. Jongin was your best friend. You guys did date. Three years ago, I didn’t know! And Chanyeol, you hated him. It was stubborn and bitter, but you hated him. I know very well you still do.”

Sehun scoffs, “We discussed all of this in the car when I first met them in this universe.” 

Sehun thinks he hears sniffling but he doesn’t fall for it. It could be the waterfall apart of fountain. He straightens his shoulders and looks to the sky that is a light blue with the sun seeming to fall soon. The air is cool, but still warm as the afternoon he spent with Baekhyun. How did he snap and confess so soon? What made Sehun give up this secret suddenly and tell Baekhyun he’s not from here? Didn’t he think this Baekhyun would make him feel content just as his own? If he had to spill it all, there could have been a more rational way.  _ This _ Baekhyun could kill him. But he won’t, would he? He wouldn’t.

The sniffling grows louder along with a choked whimper that aches Sehun’s chest, causing it to feel millions of thorns slowly pressing their way into it. There’s something lodged in his throat that makes it hard to swallow. Baekhyun at home doesn’t cry. Baekhyun from here only cries when they argue.

“You freaked out with that fountain just now because you fell into it.” 

It makes Sehun turn around. His limbs feel weak as if he could collapse any moment because the sight of Baekhyun with tears ruin him.  _ Am I bad and wrong for accusing him?  _

Softly, Sehun asks, “And what happened after?”

“Everything we always do.  _ Everything _ . It wasn’t until a year later did I change my mind about how I wanted to live. And you wanted it with me. You were about to die. And I saved you. We’ve never been the same since. And here we are today. You’re with me, living this life with me. And you wouldn’t change it for anything because in the end, we’re invincible together. No matter what we do, it’ll always be us two. And we’ll be okay with anything because we have each other.”

“Yes, I believe in that. That’s who me and Baekhyun are.” Sehun feels a tear drop from his cheek that he wipes quickly. He doesn’t know if it’s the confession that eats him alive because he gives sympathy for this Baekhyun or that he misses his own. 

“I’m Baekhyun.” The man in front of him whimpers. For a moment Sehun thinks  _ it’s Baekhyun no matter what _ , but he can’t allow himself to think that. "Sehun, we're about to be on our ten years. You can't just let me go now because you think I'm not  _ your _ Baekhyun. What happens then? Are you going to run away from me? I don't know how you'll get back to wherever you're trying to go."

"I never wanted to leave you. When I pulled up the gun, I never wanted to shoot. When you pointed at me, I didn't run."

A hand is on his shoulders and he turns around to see Jongin with a panicked expression. 

“Sehun, baek. We’ve got to go.”

Baekhyun wipes his face and yells, “Jongin! Do you know anything about Sehun? Something different?”

_ Don’t alternate universes exist? _

Jongin bites his lip and exchanges looks from Baekhyun to Sehun, then at the fountain. He mumbles, “I figured something was off. I was waiting for him to say something.” 

“Tell him we are all the same. He’s not that different after all.” Baekhyun whines, aggressively pointing at Sehun.

Jongin sighs before muttering, “In another world you’d kill for Baekhyun. Wouldn’t you?”

“And here we are now. Sehun. Please understand.” 

Baekhyun continues to rub at his eyes frantically, now that his makeup has smeared. He looks a mess but still so beautiful to Sehun. Sehun wants to let his guard down, cave in and hold him tight and never let go. He wants to apologize to him for making him waste his tears on Sehun’s pathetic reasoning. Nothing Sehun is saying makes sense. Things would be better if he decided to continue this life and not mention anything at all, leaving them as a murderous power couple. But now there’s conflict and Sehun doesn’t even know if he’ll ever get back home.

Baekhyun comes close and raises his hand and reaches for Sehun’s hand. He presses Sehun’s finger where his ring should be. “Three years ago we were engaged. We’re married now, you know that. And… you still love me, don’t you?”

“I do. Like I said, I never intended to go. I stayed with you the last couple of days didn’t I? I could have easily reported you.” He’s caving in. Whether he believes this Baekhyun or not. They’re Baekhyun either way. He loves them.

Baekhyun raises his hand and wraps it around Sehun’s neck and makes their foreheads meet. Sehun’s vision is slightly blurred but he can still see Baekhyun when he sneers, “That’s the thing. You really can’t Sehun. You could never backstab me. I am too good at covering up, where will they gather their evidence? My own husband turning me in? Sure."

"I wouldn't." Sehun admits too easily.

Baekhyun lets go of Sehun and then sobs. He clears his throat then stares blankly at the ground. “I love you, Sehun. You have to trust me in this. Whatever  _ this _ is, I’m  _ your _ Baekhyun. You don't feel like another Sehun to me, never did within these last couple of days.”

“You’re telling me within the span of three years you just decided fuck charity I’m killing for justice of kids?”

“Basically.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Fuck!” Jongin shouts, pulling both of their ears and bringing them closer to the fountain. “Right before you fell into the foundation, you told me you’d do anything for Baekhyun.”

“I would.”

“And you did.”

“I do.”

Baekhyun clenches his jaw and says, “Yes, that's what you said to me. You don’t remember and for that, I’m so sorry. But you love me, Sehun. And I love you.”

“What the fuck guys. Get the fuck inside.” Chanyeol bursts from a sudden. “I’ve been trying to contact you each.”

The three of them follow Chanyeol into the mansion where there's hundreds of guests, and all their costumes are intricate and appear to cost a fortune. From queens with golden masks to multi-colored birds with massive wings, they all dress with quality and intent. Nobody is strutting around the way he is with just a suit and a magnifying glass. 

"Baek, I'm so underdressed!"

"You planned it yourself last month!" Baekhyun retorts.

"I didn't! The other Sehun has no taste."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and shoves him towards the array of food. "You're the same person, and I helped you."

Sehun whistled. "Oh, you know what I mean. It looks great but not for this type of fancy halloween party."

"Whatever, Sehun. Understood." 

Baekhyun isn’t offended. He kisses him. Everything just feels as it did the last three days, and even the last six years.

“While you two flirt and bicker, I will take my nostalgia elsewhere.” Chanyeol says and waves off. Jongin tries to follow but he shrugs him off and tells him to get something to eat. Sehun thinks nothing of it besides the fact that he’s an utter dick. But what nostalgia does he have here?

Sehun asks away, “Why’d Chanyeol say that?”

“Beats me. I just know that he used to live here before.”

“Wow, this place has so many connections. It's infuriating.”

Baekhyun rubs his shoulder and kisses his cheek quickly before saying, “Ah, just go get something to eat with Jongin. I’m sure Chanyeol will find us all when it’s time. Apparently it’s a little after eight.” 

Sehun takes it into his own hands, gathering a heaping large plate of food. He sits at the same spot with jongin. It feels so familiar considering this happened already, only this time people are in flashy costumes or terrifying makeup. 

Baekhyun leaves him to associate himself with others people. It doesn't feel as good as it used to because Baekhyun is exposing himself too much while, open for danger. He's not the good guy here, despite what he believes he is when he murders.

"So you knew."

"I didn't know. But I was reminded of this very moment where you practically confessed everything you felt about Baekhyun."

Sehun spots a server nearby and waves her over. He takes a tall slim glass with a circular ice block and requests another one for Jongin.

"Cheers for you knowing me so well!"

"Whee!"

It's about thirty minutes in when Sehun decides he wants to get groovy on the dance floor with sexy look alongside Jongin's hot costume. He wants to find Baekhyun soon too and ask for a proper ballroom dance, hold him tight and close in the center of the floor in front of every individual. 

“I’m going to the restroom real quick!” 

Jongin nods and dismisses him, continuing to scarf down his fried chicken despite the bad image it’ll get him. That’s the Jongin he knows well. Things don’t feel much different if he thinks back to the night before. 

Sehun uses rinses his hands while washing his mouth before he decides to get into a stall. The door clicks but he’s unbothered, gathering up more soap into his palm. When he’s about to dry his hands off there’s that same familiar man standing by the door, twisting the lock.

“Hey how’s life with a criminal?”

“What are you doing? I know you!” Sehun starts to panic with every inch the man takes forward. 

“Of course you do. I’m Yixing by the way.”

“Why? Why do I know you? Why— do you have something to do with the night after we met, twice?! At the same place!”

Yixing raises his hands up in defense and gives him a smile. There’s something edgy and cunning to it despite how welcoming it appears. It doesn’t help when he suggests, “You’re the only one that can protect your lover. Until tonight that is. I thought to give you a chance before he dies in his own scheme tonight.”

Worried but feeling disbelief he replies, “What are you talking about?”

“Did you not hear clearly? Baekhyun dies today. You were sent to the future to witness it, you’ll be fled back to the present and eventually coax him out of this lifestyle.”

Sehun does not doubt this is true. He believes all of it because everything makes sense. What Baekhyun convinced him earlier, to what Jongin added. Seeing Yixing twice in this very location allows him to believe. What did he deserve to live in a world like this?

“No, I love him. I love this Baekhyun. Everything he’s become, I want to be apart of it. If I can save him— tell me I can.”

“True." Yixing clicks his tongue. "Unfortunately he’s going to fail a mission today. So if you prevent it then do it.”

Aggression and anger boils in Sehun's blood. He grinds his teeth together and clenches his fists at his sides. “I can’t tell if you’re my angel or you’re out to get me.”

“Look I’m just trying to save you and your boyfriend here. Maybe my words are coming out bitter and cold.”

Sehun tries to glue his fists to his sides. He reminds himself that maybe he isn't the problem at all. He's warning him. For a moment he considers that Yixing is setting him up, locking him up in the bathroom while Baekhyun suffers, but that can't be it. Yixing knows what he's going through right now.

“Fuck yeah they are!” 

“Then stop talking to me and save him.”

“And if he makes it alive tonight?”

“You don’t go back to the present.”

Sehun's bottom lip trembles absentmindedly as the words surface. He says breathily, “I don’t get to live every moment that brought us up today? I missed like three of our birthdays and anniversaries.”

Yixing chuckles and begins to unlock the door as he says, “Oh calm down. Many,  _ many _ more years to come, right?  _ If he lives _ . And if you live through your missions and obstacles because we know how untrained and unprofessional you are.”

“Shut up, shut up, please. Where is he?”

Yixing shrugs and exits the restroom.

Sehun dashes out, despite not getting to do the single thing he wanted to do inside of a restroom. He makes it back to the main floor where spots Jongin conversating. He tugs on his arm and begins dragging him up the stairs. Jongin squirms and tries to shrug him off but when he sees the distraught in Sehun's expression he stops.

"What happened?"

Sehun says hurriedly and frantic, "Do you know your way around this mansion?"

"What's wrong, Sehun?"

Sehun doesn't know how to say it. He won't let the words escape his lips before he could do anything about it. 

So he runs away. 

He races up the stairs, following the glossy floor, making loud stomps with every step. He hears Jongin following but can't be bothered, instead, shoving open every single door. There's tons of hallways and dozens of doors.

"Sehun! What's happening? You're not supposed to overreact in these situations. We will solve everything just fine if you calm down. I know these last couple of days have been confusing but we'll do training. We'll review things. Calm down! Where is Baekhyun anyways?!"

Sehun turns around and grips Jongin's collar. "He is in danger, so no, I will not calm down!" He shoves Jongin against the wall and begins walking towards a room with full two doors.

The door slides open easily and nothing is in here besides a massive bed, a desk space and two other doors. He kicks one door open, causing it to swing and reveal a large bathroom. The other door is a closet. He realizes he must of lost. But Yixing says he will witness  _ it _ . 

"Sehun, if you know anything about danger, it's where you least expect it. I know we can find something in here. Chanyeol and I were never allowed in this very room before."

Jongin looks inside drawers and beneath the sheets. He points at Sehun to investigate the closet. Shoving things off the shelves he finds no purpose until his elbow hits something and one of the shelves is turning. 

"Jongin!'

The sliding shelf turns enough for him to enter, leaving Jongin behind. Inside here, it is much darker and dull than the bedroom, which both look nothing compared to how white and elegant the first guest floor looks like. He takes in his entire surroundings, spotting Chanyeol with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall. Sehun's eyes widen seeing him, urging him to look more carefully. He spots Baekhyun with his hands tied behind his back, crouched on the ground, eyes shut. Either Sehun is too late—  _ no _ , he's not too late, he won't let himself think that.

"You were certainly not apart of my plan. I hoped you'd come but figured you were too much of an idiot to find me." Chanyeol says with a chuckle. 

His expression is worse than Yixing's and now he knows Yixing isn't the bad guy. He looks like the Chanyeol who'd glare at him when Baekhyun wasn't looking. That Chanyeol was his enemy, and the one in front of him remains. In the end, Sehun is in the same place with the same reputation and relationships. He never left, simply fast forwarded.

“You’re behind this? Really not the other man.”

“What other man, Oh?”

Sehun ignores his question and pleas, “Please don’t hurt him.”

“Why? Afraid to live without your babysitter?”

“Please, please. What do you want?”

Blatantly and disinterested, Chanyeol mumbles, “I hate you.”

“I know. Kill me instead!”

“That’s no fun.” Chanyeol steps towards Sehun slowly. He comes close when he tilts his head like a clueless puppy (but a devil puppy of some sort because his face is not cute at all), making Sehun avert his gaze. “If I kill him, you suffer. Why would I kill you and let him? He’s too kind.”

“Why would you kill someone so kind, then?”

"He’s kind but he’s not thoughtful. Do you know much bc people he’s killed? How much of my past clients he’s murdered?” Sehun can feel Chanyeol's breath fanning against his cheeks as he explains with a cunning tone as if he's so darkly amused with every word.

“I don’t! I don't know any of it. Just don’t hurt him please. I’d do anything.”

“Where’s Jongin?” 

Sehun doesn't even know if Jongin heard him. He doesn't hear any attempts of breaking in from the other side, so maybe Jongin fled the scene. Or worse, is he apart of this?

“Why?” Sehun hopes for the answer to that one at least.

“I’d like to see you murder your best friend.” 

"Jongin?"

"I've always wanted to try to make it an accident, or his own cause. It's never been successful. All the kinky advice from Baekhyun could of worked, but they didn't. Did you know theres a thirty-something percent rate on BDSM rope bondage being unsuccessful? Leading to lack of blood flow and struggle to breath. Wow. That didn't work. He rejected other things, though, that could of helped."

Sehun’s body shakes as he whimpers, the words are too much. He can't imagine this even after witnessing two murders. This is a supposedly good friend to Baekhyun and the fiance of Jongin, and now he's telling Sehun to kill a man he's supposed to love. He's telling him about the attempts he's tried. Sehun shouts out aggressively, “You’re sick!”

“Yeah, well so are you. You three have always been awful.”

“I don’t know what we’ve ever done to you, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol looks at him with confidence pooling over the brim and it's distracting and scary. He flashes a smirk when he replies, “Exactly. Nothing for me.”

Sehun doesn't know much, but if there's anything he's learned in these three days, it's that the elbow hurts. He stampedes towards Chanyeol like a bull with greed for a target and pounces on him, causing Chanyeol's back to meet the surface harshly. He raises his elbow and jabs it at Chanyeol's nose. Surprisingly, it is a success as he watches him cup it tightly. He expected Chanyeol to be a fighter, but he doesn't seem to take on the challenge so Sehun does it again. He collides his fist with Chanyeol's jaw then lifts his head to slam it back to the ground.

Chanyeol pull something from his pocket, glinting under the dim lighting. The movements are too fast that suddenly Sehun feels his skin ripping open at his shoulder. He tumbles over and clutches his arm while leaning against the wall. Chanyeol comes for him but his actions are dismissed when Baekhyun has his own knife in his leg. Sehun looks away but hears the grunts and cries from both Chanyeol and Jongin.

Just then, the door swirls and Sehun spots Jongin. He runs to him and holds him tight, preventing him from looking at the scene before he could witness it.

"You're bleeding. You're an idiot! You know that you don't have any experience and you let yourself get hurt."

"You let me, too! You knew I was different and you didn't consult me. You let us go on another operation."

"Fuck, let's just— who's fighting?"

Sehun turns them in opposite directions and whines, "Help me."

Jongin undoes Sehun's belt and wraps it over his shoulder and under his armpit before making a tight knot. 

"Sehun!" Sehun looks over his shoulder to see Baekhyun with blood in his hands and a worrisome face. "Wait, Jongin—"

Jongin walks over to the body with blood marks surrounding it and kneels down. He gasps and remains still.

"He's not dead, but if you don't do something he might."

"You— as in me? What am I supposed to do?!" Jongin gets up and lunges his fist towards Baekhyun but Sehun catches it on time. "Why?!"

"Jongin, he wanted to kill us both and leave Sehun to watch and suffer. He wanted you dead and he's tried."

"No, he'd never. You don't know that."

"He said it." Sehun says coldly, immediately regretting it after considering the situation if it were with he and Baekhyun.

Jongin places his hand on Chanyeol's leg with the other wiping some of the blood from his nose. He caresses Chanyeol's cheek and Sehun has the urge to turn away either from the awkward intimacy or sorrow. He doesn't know which one feels more stronger.

"You cannot claim me guilty but you cannot trust him either." Baekhyun reasons softly. "We should go."

"You don't feel any remorse? You want to just leave him here to bleed out?"

"It's what we do Jongin."

"He's been our friend for years. And I know we're engaged. We've been. problems for some time now. But I will not let him die."

"If you take him to the hospital, they'll wonder who stabbed him. Even if he targets us, he has connections to us. Where does that put us, Jongin?! For as long as he's alive, we are not safe." Baekhyun says aggressively, so dwelled with anger that Sehun has to rub his back to calm down.

Jongin cries as he remains still, frozen in time. "Someone will find him."

"We're sorry, Jongin."

"It's nobody's fault. Apology unneeded. Maybe it's me and Baekhyun's fault for trusting him since Sehun was so persistent that he's no good." Jongin begins to laugh, it's sweet and gentle as he reflects. "Give me a moment with him, and we'll go."

Baekhyun pats Jongin's back before embracing Sehun. He presses against Sehun's wound, making him hiss. They watch the scene unfold in front of them with Jongin kissing every inch of Chanyeol's face. His body shakes, some of the blood covers his beautiful white silk top. Sehun breaks hold fro Baekhyun and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in Jongin's back.

"If you could drop me off at home, that would be great."

"Are you sure?"

Just before the three could flee the scene, Yixing appears before them and waves his hand. He looks like an utter idiotic goofball, unfitting the moment.

"You've succeeded, yet another mission."

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun says. He looks around for a moment then back to Yixing. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

Yixing saunters over to Chanyeol's body and kicks the unconscious body curiously. "Chanyeol Park is a target that should have been surpassed long ago. He was head coordinator of an illegal financial action. His participation dealth with gathering more and more associates, robbing dozens of foundations rather than aiding them. It only took four years for any of you to do something. We must thank Sehun."

"In the end, Sehun is everything." Jongin chuckles tiresomely. 

Baekhyun laughs with him. "Yeah, my everything is such a hero."

Sehun doesn't feel like laughing with them. Years ago (literally three days ago) Sehun suspected questionable things about Chanyeol, but he didn't think these things. He doesn't find the justice to be Chanyeol's death.

"What happens to him?" 

Yixing shrugs. "You should be happy, Sehun."

"Death doesn't solve things!"

"And yet you're such a successful murderer in a very reliable witty killing team."

Sehun sighs. "I never asked for any of this. I am doing it because I can't be without Baekhyun. Just tell me what happens to him, please."

"Your hands are clean. He'll be locked away. He could be charged with attempt of murder but for now it's just fraud. He'll still live don't worry."

Sehun doesn't feel too good about the answer, but at least he feels slightly better. He's relieved to know he will still live and there is a chance for Jongin to see him again. He doubts Jongin will wait. But this is better than the death of a  _ friend _ . Besides, Chanyeol should live with the consequences.

Jongin stands up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before reaching for Sehun's, lacing their fingers tightly. Sehun squeezes it to let him know he's there for him.

They strut out the of the hidden room as if its a scene with fire blowing up a building in the back, and their fresh air filled with ashes and smoke. All three of them hand in hand, leaving behind a criminal. It's much like they usually do, but this time Sehun feels a wave of too many emotions that constrict his heart and mind with happiness and pain.

They make it out by slipping out of a window in the second floor, sliding down a vine until they reach steep stairs that lead to the parking. Sehun spots the fountain and scowls at it, but he knows he also deeply thanks it — if that is source of everything that's happened to him.

Baekhyun sets out for the front seat since he apparently had Chanyeol's car key from fighting him off. Jongin freezes in front of the car and Sehun has to assist him inside, urging him in carefully with gentle words. 

"Do you really want to go home?"

"Yeah, I will clean up I suppose. I trust that man, that we are free. Nobody can get us, but I need to rid of every memory of Chanyeol anyways."

Sehun nods. "It won't be easy, but I belive in you."

The drive is silent and the city lights hover over the dashboard and disappear repetitively throughout. It gives him the energy to think deeply about things. He still has many unanswered questions. He needs to know what happened to him that triggered Baekhyun's thirst for killing. He needs to understand why Jongin stood with Sehun in their platonic relationship, embarking in motives that involved danger and gore. And how did Jongin fall for Chanyeol, and not see through the deceit.

"You're always welcomed, Jongin. If you need us, we are only a street away. Call us. We will drop off this car tomorrow." 

"Thank you guys." Jongin sighs heavily. He lingers with the door open, bringing the cool breeze inside, before he gets out entirely. He leans into the car and says, "Don't forget to take care of his wound, Baek."

"What? Where?" Baekhyun comments hastily.

"Just drive safe. Celebrate. Fuck him raw. Have a good night guys. Lets have lunch tomorrow. I might have a hangover so treat me to soup please." Jongin is smiling brightly but his eyes are hazy, blood shot from the crying, seeming as if he's in a daze lost in between worlds.

Baekhyun waits until Jongin gets into the house before driving off. 

Sehun gets right into it. "How did you escape, I swear you were tied."

"He likes to say he's the brains of this group, but he's so dumb. He didn't tie the knots properly and I slipped them off easily but continued to act held hostage."

"Ah."

"And then I told myself that wherever I go, you follow. I waited for the right moment to strike him."

"I don't want to leave Jongin alone." Sehun mutters, looking out the window unsettled.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be home on his own."

"Whether or not you knew back then, but over the course of the few years since we've been doing this, he's grown to be very strong. We all are, or else we wouldn't be doing this."

Sehun sniffles, unaware that he's crying until he hiccups. "Why do we do it?"

"That's for another day, Sehun. You've had enough."

The car shuts off and Baekhyun opens the back door and pulls Sehun out. He doesn't have the energy to do anything. He can't feel anything. Today has been nothing but truth after truth and he doesn't know how he feels about them. He's living this way and will continue to but there are so many things missing. "I'd carry you if I could, but I can't so help me out, baby."

For the sake of Baekhyun, knowing he must be just as exhausted, he forces himself to walk on his own, practically crawling up the slope that leads the way to the front door. He types in their keycode and heads straight to the bathroom where he presses firmly against his stab wound then undoes the belt. 

Baekhyun comes from behind and plants a kiss on his shoulder. 

“So, you’ll live happily with me?”

“Of course." Sehun says easily, with his eyes fixated on their reflection. "I love you.”

“Love you, too. But you’re bleeding. Let’s get this cleaned up.” 

“Oh, just heal it for me. It's not that deep.”

Baekhyun tears Sehun’s buttoned shirt open and leans down to lap at the blood around the cut. Sehun hisses when he sucks at the wound, pressing his tongue against the open slit then hollowing his cheeks and puckering his lips. His mouth trails down the cut and press against Sehun’s nipples, following the same ministrations only this time, his hand reaches down and palms at Sehun’s clothed cock.

“What else can I do for you, baby?”

“I-I’ll never get used to this.”

Baekhyun giggles against his nipple, continuing to give it kitten licks. “Get used to what?”

“You’re so bold with sex. Before we met— before I experienced you three years later — god it’s hard to explain this!”

“Aw, baby, what?”

Though feeling beet red, Sehun still continues to explain, “I haven’t had sex in like six months. And now we’ve done it like daily!”

“You don’t want it daily?”

“You said two week ban.” Sehun pouts.

“Before I found out you really are my Sehunnie from the past! Now that’s why you’re so soft and cuddly and easy going. I shaped you up too hard but you’re so soft again! I love it. You’ll find yourself soon enough but for now I shall cherish a whiny-free, clueless Sehun.”

Sehun stands aghast, he turns around and cups Baekhyun's face in his hands while chuckling. “I was really that dumb when we started dating?”

“Not dumb, babe. You didn’t have a voice for yourself. I don’t think the banquets did you justice.” 

“Tell me how we became what we are today.”

“Not today, I said so. Maybe we can find that one man again and he'll let you watch a slideshow of the life you missed.”

“His name is Yixing. And okay, but our wedding. I didn’t get to experience it.”

“We’ll have another one.”

Sehun's heart leaps at the thought of getting to marry Baekhyun. He's already married to him but there will always be an empty hole in his chest knowing that he did not get to properly state his vows or see Baekhyun with a groom's suit. He only starts to remember that there is worse out there.

“I feel bad for Jongin.”

“It’s unfortunate that we commit to each other already. I would gladly take him in.”

Sehun's bubbly laugh echoes through the hollow space. “We can adopt him.”

“Do you want to adopt?”

It's too soon for Sehun to hear those words. He certainly did not expect it today, if he did think about it today. He answers, “Yeah, but you said you didn’t want to settle down yet.”

Baekhyun sighs and exits the bathroom. Sehun follows and hears him mumble, “After what happened with Chanyeol, I don’t know how long we should keep this up.”

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“Prove it.” Baekhyun coos while swiping Sehun's shirt off his shoulders.

“Ugh! How?”

“What do you want from me?”

“ _ Uh… _ ” Sehun might know, but he doesn't want to admit it. It's not so much what he wants to do but what he thinks Baekhyun wants to do.

Baekhyun snorts. “I know what you want to say.”

“Let me fuck you.”

“Aw! He uses his words! Okay, let’s go.”

Baekhyun prances to the bed while removing each article of clothing during every step.

“That easy?” Sehun whistles to himself while bouncing out of his pants.

“You’ve got a lovely dick. I suppose I was always afraid to use it before.”

“Can I open you up then? I didn’t get to yesterday.” 

“You’re such a gentleman, why not?”

Sehun eyes the room, aware that he doesn’t know whether there is any lubricant or not. He’s just about to refuse this until Baekhyun reaches for his hand and sucks three fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Sehun’s pointer finger then gets his middle finger into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks before pulling off and taking all four of Sehun’s fingers into his mouth. He spits before letting go of Sehun’s wrist. 

“Holy fuck.” Sehun gasps to himself. “I don’t even think I’ve ever done that for you.”

“Eh, just about a year ago.”

Sehun spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart and slips a single digit inside him easily. Because of the easy intrusion, he adds another and begins fingering him. He’s never done this to somebody else before so it’s a foreign feeling. It’s difficult that he does not know the right places to touch, so he decides to spread his fingers, scissoring them and curling them while he prods them in, hoping that something will give. 

“Add another, babe.”

Baekhyun says it too easily, so it’s not a good sign. He wants Baekhyun to feel as good as Sehun feels when Baekhyun touches him. He wants Baekhyun to squirm beneath him. He wants Baekhyun to cry out his name. He wants him to beg for more. Baekhyun isn’t like that, but it’s not hard to get him to be that way. Everyone needs a little push as that’s exactly what Sehun does. He nudges his three fingers just a little further and curves them the slightest bit and suddenly they’re hitting against something that makes Baekhyun flinch.

“Yes, babe, yeah, right there.”

Sehun continues to finger fuck Baekhyun, keeping the same position that makes him whine. He finds pleasure in the way Baekhyun’s breathing pattern changes when he’s deep inside versus pulling out. He teases Baekhyun. Pulling out and making shallow thrusts, not giving much pressure against his prostate. It makes Baekhyun whine and kick the bed. He thrusts his hips up and begs for Sehun to  _ do more, do something _ . 

“How’s it feels to be on the other end?” Sehun says playfully. 

“Don’t go there, Sehun.”

Sehun knows not to. He continues to give it to Baekhyun the way he likes for a few more moments.

“Fuck me, Sehun.” Baekhyun rasps with little to no breath. 

Sehun braces himself. He strokes his cock leisurely while Baekhyun adjusts himself on the bed. Sliding in with Baekhyun who’s already clenching makes Sehun feel blissful, loving the tight feeling around his cock. He whimpers when Baekhyun pulls him down and wraps his arms around him, allowing him to shove himself in deeper.

It’s the perfect proximity. 

Everything between them is sweet and unhurried. Sehun’s thrusts work moderately, hips moving without a purpose. They bask in the intimacy and their bodies pressed against each other rather than the urge to release the feeling in the pool of their stomachs. Their lips meet in a romantic kiss where it feels like sparks fly every time their lips press against each other to pucker up. Sehun shivers each time their tongues press against each other. He thrusts with intent when Baekhyun sucks on it and moans. 

“Doing so good, baby.” Baekhyun tells him while raking his fingernails down Sehun’s back.

Baekhyun cries out how close he is and Sehun pulls out, reaching for Baekhyun’s cock to stroke simultaneously with his. He paces himself quickly, pumping long, rapid strokes with his fat palm until they come together. 

Sehun snuggles against Baekhyun not wanting to clean up. Their chests are matted with each other’s come and sweat. But he doesn’t want to let go of Baekhyun.

“Please, goodness, please clean up.”

“No.” Sehun whines. “Let’s just sleep. Please. I only want to be next to you.”

“And if I shower first?”

“ _ Ughhhh _ .”

Baekhyun extends his arms wider to embrace Sehun, slotting his chin over Sehun’ shoulder and hooking a leg over his hip. He clings onto him tightly and mumbles, “Alright, alright. Come here, and stay here.”

“Whatever you do, wherever you go. I follow.” Sehun says softly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you deeply for reading this from start to end. There is a point of regret by the ending of this, feeling as if the ending does not satisfy enough. By the morning scene after Sehun's dream, I struggled to write more of a plot. It feels like empty words. That upsets me because I love this story so much, everything about it, but the ending bothers me so much. I hope you as a reader found it alright. I consider having a more narrow ending later on if I decide to, and there might be scattered one shots that reveal answers. :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart flutter, so support me if you'd like in that way please!

**Author's Note:**

> i am in love with their relationship, both before and after. i hope you can see the contrast in the two different worlds, and yet come to the conclusion that they love each other the same! anticipate the next two chapters and fall in love with my characters despite their heinous actions! <3
> 
> created 09112019  
revealed xx/xx


End file.
